Miracles
by Jewelbaby
Summary: What if Nick found out something that could change his and Greg's lives forever. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes. This is a take off from Caged. Where Nick and Greg were talking about Ricins. Or whatever. What if Nick did have something but it wasn't Ricins._

_Author notes 2: I can't remember mos to the dialogue from this particular scene. So it's not all the same._

**_NOVEMBER - 13TH _**

**_CSI_**

Nick was standing in the locker room changing out of his clothes so they could be decontaminated. He still had to go to the DNA and get the results from Greg. But he smiled that wasn't such a bad thing. He'd get to see his lover some today. Nick smiled and headed to the DNA lab. Greg was listening to his music loud. Nick smirked and came up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist. "Mmmm. Gotta be the guy I left earlier." Greg said.

Nick smiled. "It better be the only guy you leave in Bed. Whatcha got for me?" Nick asked stepping back.

Greg smiled. "The stuff you brought me earlier. Is well let's just say not found in common things." Greg said. Nick nodded and looked at the file. Greg pulled the see through board over and starting drawing.

" See everyone thought I got this job by sleeping with Catherine." Greg said turning and looking at Nick.

Nick just glared. "Yeah right. So what are we looking at?" Nick asked. Greg walked over to a book.

"Oh this is worse than I thought." Greg said.

"What. What is it G." Nick asked.

"It's Bad." Greg said.

"What. Small pox. Anthrax?" Nick asked.

"Ricians." Greg said.

Nick was shocked. "What. I was in that place 8 hours man." Nick said.

Greg held his hand up. "It takes like 2 weeks to kill you." Greg said to him earning him a glare.

Greg smirked. 'Alright have you have any of these symptoms. Sweats?" Greg asked. Nick shook his head.

"Rash?" Greg asked.

"No." Nick said.

"Cramps. Feeling nauseated?" Greg asked.

Nick shook his head. "No." Nick said.

Greg smiled. "Then there's nothing to worry about." Greg said.

Nick nodded. "Ok. I'll go let Grissom know." Nick said leaving the lab.

**END OF SHIFT**

Nick was at his and Greg's house laying on the bed when Greg came in 3 hours after his shift was supposed to end. In that time Nick had been throwing up not knowing why. Greg came in to the room and sat down on the bed. "Hey. You're getting in late?" Nick said.

Greg nodded and toed off his shoes. "Day shift's man didn't show til like 9:30. So I stayed." Greg said glancing back at Nick who was watching him. Greg then noticed the paleness of his lovers face.

"You ok?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "Just having problems with my stomach." Nick said trying to brush it off. Greg looked at him with a "Don't give me that shit" look.

Nick shrugged. "I came home and got sick. Probably just something I ate. Or maybe it's the side effects of the ricians." Nick said.

Greg smirked. "Yeah right. I think you need rest. And frankly I could use some shut eye myself." Greg said. Nick nodded and turned onto his side. But was rewarded with his stomach rejecting that and making it self known. Nick rushed to the bathroom where Greg heard him puking up whatever he had left in his stomach. Greg got a glass of water and a wet wash cloth and knelt down beside the love of his life. Greg ran his hand up and down Nick's back hoping to sooth the man. Nick looked up at him and just sighed.

"Been like this since I got home 3 hours ago." Nick said taking the water from Greg's outstretched hand.

"If it don't pass before say before tomorrow morning. You're going to see the doctor. And there won't be no griping about it." Greg said.

Nick nodded. "Yes mother." Nick said sarcastically.

Greg smirked. "Think you can make it to bed?" Greg asked. Nick took Greg's hand and pulled himself up and leaned over on Greg who ran his hand over Nick's back soothingly. Greg walked em back into the bedroom and helped Nick settle in bed and then settled beside him.

"Greg?" Nick asked from his side.

"Yeah?"

"Think we could get a cat or dog?" Nick asked.

Greg smirked. "Didn't think you wanted one." Greg said running his hand over the exposed skin of Nick's lower back.

"I've always wanted to get a dog. Keep me company while you work those long hours." Nick said.

Greg nodded. "What about when we both work long hours. Who'll take care of it then?" Greg asked.

Nick sighed. "Never thought of that." Nick said snuggling tighter to Greg's side.

"Nicky. Get some sleep." Greg said kissing his head. Nick sighed and closed his eyes.

**NOVEMBER - 15**

**2 DAYS LATER**

Greg had won and made Nick go to the doctor. Greg was gonna go with him but Day shift called and needed him to cover them. So here Nick sat waiting to be seen. Nothing would stay down. When the nurse came and got him he smiled politely and followed her into the examining room. Before he came into the waiting area they had him in the lab taking blood from him. He changed into the god awful gown that they provided him and sat on the table waiting for the doctor. "Hello Mr. Stokes. I'm Doctor Cantwell." The doctor was about 50 years old. Had nice methodic voice.

"Hi." Nick said shaking his hand. The doctor looked over his chart and then looked at the result of the blood work.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"For the past few days I haven't been able to keep anything down. I thought it was just the stomach flu but now I don't know." Nick said sheepishly.

The doctor nodded. 'Ok. Lie back on the table and let's have a look." The doctor said. The doctor performed several tests with his hands and when he went to mash into Nick's stomach Nick groaned.

"Ok Mr. Stokes you can sit up now. I have your blood work here and I know what the problem is." The doctor said.

Nick nodded. "Ok. So what is it?" Nick asked.

"I think you're pregnant." The doctor said.

Nick looked at him wide eyed. "T that ain't possible." Nick said in shock.

Doctor nodded. "It is. But it is rare. See some men have a small uterus. Most men don't have it. And it's undetectable without the right tests. If you will let me I want to do a ultrasound and see how long the baby is developed. But by your symptoms I would say not long. Maybe 6 weeks." Doctor Cantwell said.

Nick closed his eyes throat suddenly going dry. "Um sure. But can I make a phone call first?" Nick asked.

Doctor smiled. "Sure. Get dressed and Nancy will show you to the phone." Doctor Cantwell said.

"Thank you. I'll make it quick." Nick said.

"No need. You're my last patient before Lunch. And Lunch ain't very entertaining my wife is nagging the whole lunch hour." He said. Nick smiled politely truth was he needed for Greg to come wake him up. Tell him this is a nightmare. The doctor left and Nick got dressed. Trying to figure out how to tell his Lover he was pregnant. When he didn't truly believe it himself.

TBC?

I need Reviews to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

PT 2

**CSI LAB**

**NOVEMBER**

Greg was sitting in his lab when his cell phone rang. Greg pulled it from his belt. "Greg Sanders." He said. "Hey." Nick said.

Greg smiled. "Hey you. How was your doctors appointment." Greg asked.

"Uh I'm still there. Listen is there any way you can come here now. The doctor has told me something and I think instead of me telling you. He should be able to explain it easier." Nick said.

Greg could hear the uneasiness in Nick's voice. "I'll see what I can do and call you back. If I can't I'm sure you'll be able to explain it when I get home." Greg said,.

"Yeah if only you'll believe it." Nick said.

Greg smirked,. "Now you know I believe everything you say to me." Greg said looking up to see Catherine and Sara come in.

"Hey I need to go." Greg said.

"Ok but are you gonna come?" Nick asked.

"I'll try. If I'm not there within about 30 minutes. Go ahead without me. I'll see you later." Greg said flipping the phone shut.

Catherine smiled at him. "You paged us?" Catherine asked.

Greg nodded. 'Yeah Sorry. That call was important." Greg said.

Catherine smirked. 'All calls from Nick are important." Catherine said.

Greg blushed. "Any ways your blood sample does not match your victim." Greg said.

Catherine sighed. 'Alright thanks. Better call him back." Catherine said to Greg. Sara smirked and followed Catherine out of the lab.

Greg sighed. "What possibly could be so hard to explain." Greg wondered.

**DOCTOR'S OFFICE**

Nick was sitting on the table again in his jeans and sweatshirt. Dr. Cantwell came in again. "Get in touch with him?" He asked.

Nick nodded. "Busy." Nick said.

Dr. Cantwell nodded. "Alright lay back and let me see on the Ultrasound how far the baby is . Ok?" He asked. Nick nodded still in shock laying back. The door opened to reveal the nurse.

"Dr. Cantwell. There's a man out here said he know this patient." She said.

Nick looked at the doctor. "It's probably Greg." Nick said. The doctor turned to the nurse and nodded for the man to come in. In a minute Greg stepped in and Nick smiled.

"Dr. Cantwell this is my boyfriend. Greg Sanders." Nick said. Greg and the doctor shook his hands.

"Nice to meet you,." Greg said.

The doctor smiled. "Glad you could make it." Dr Cantwell said.

Greg nodded. "It worried me when Nick called and said you had something that he couldn't really explain." Greg said.

Dr, Cantwell nodded. "Well it seems Nick has something of yours in him." He said.

Greg looked at Nick smirking. "Ok ." Greg said earning a blush from Nick.

"I did some testing and found out that Nick is pregnant." The doctor said.

Greg nodded. "Ok." Greg said.

"Like I told Nick. Some men are born with a little uterus. And it's never used cause the women can't fertilize the eggs." Dr, Cantwell said. Greg nodded.

"I was just gonna see how far along he is. You guys ready?" He asked. Nick and Greg nodded.

The doctor smiled. "Alright Nick lay back on the table and pull your shirt up and unbutton your jeans." He said moving to get the monitor. Nick looked at Greg who just smiled reassuringly at him. Nick nodded and unbuttoned his pants and laid back on the table and rolled his sweat shirt up partially. Greg stepped up to Nick's head and took his hand.

"How you holding up?" Greg asked.

Nick squeezed his hand and just stared at him. "Shocked. I didn't think the stories I read were real." Nick said.

Greg smirked. "Oh they're real." Greg said.

The doctor came back over and smiled. "Ok this is gonna be cold." He said squirting a little of the gel on Nick stomach causing Nick to squirm a little. Greg squeezed his hand and ran his other hand over Nick's cheek.

"Alright let's see." The doctor said moving the wand over Nick's stomach. Nick watched the screen as the grainy image came up.

"Ok it looks to me that you're about 6 weeks pregnant. And barring no complications I'll say your due date is. LateJune early July." He said.

Nick nodded. "K." Nick said.

Doctor Cantwell turned the sound on the monitor. "Ready to hear your babies heart beat?" He asked. Nick nodded squeezing Greg's hand. A faint thump thump thump came in through the room.

"Is that it?" Nick asked.

Doctor nodded. "Yes it is. Sounds healthy. " He said. The doctor shut the monitor off and handed Nick a tissue.

"Ok make an appointment with Heidi. She'll give you all my numbers in case you need me for anything. Ok? Are there any questions?" He asked.

Nick knew he needed to ask about the line of work they were in. "Should I consider asking for lab duties?" Nick asked.

Doctor Cantwell thought about it for a moment. "The scene you go to are they dangerous?" He asked.

Nick nodded. "Sometimes. But I normally have other colleagues and police are always on the scene." Nick said.

Doctor nodded. "Well let's go for another Month see how you feel. If you get light headed on a scene or start feeling out of sorts. Get some where and rest. That Baby is depending on you to keep yourself safe." The doctor said.

Nick nodded. "K. I think that covers it all." He said.

Doctor nodded. "Heidi will write my numbers down. If you have any more questions just call me." He said.

Nick nodded and shook his hand. "Ok thanks." Nick said. Greg nodded at the doctor as he walked out of the room. He glanced at Nick and smiled.

"Ready to go home Babe?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "You bet I am. Ready to go home and crash for a while til tonight." Nick said. Greg smirked and held his hand out and Nick took it.

**SANDERS/STOKES HOUSE**

Nick and Greg were on the couch watching the tv when Nick darted for the bathroom. Greg smirked. "Morning sickness. Never happens only in the morning." Greg said to himself. Greg made his way to the bathroom where he found Nick in front of the toilet. Greg grabbed a wash clothe dampened it and wiped Nick's face with it. Nick sighed and leaned back on the tub.

"This morning I thought I had a simple stomach flu. Now I'm pregnant." Nick said.

Greg nodded. "Yeah. Kinda amazing isn't it?" Greg said

Nick nodded. 'Yeah it is. We created something. So miraculous." Nick said.

Greg smiled at him. "Wanna try laying down on the bed?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah sure." Nick said. Greg leaned down and helped Nick stand up.

Once on the bed Nick rolled held his hand out. "Stay with me?" Nick asked. Greg nodded and laid down beside him. Nick curled up next to him and laid his head on Greg's chest.

"One question." Nick said.

Greg nodded. "Yes what is it?" Greg asked.

"When I'm about 5 months pregnant and probably looking like a blimp. Will you still think I'm handsome." Nick said.

Greg smirked. "No." Greg said. Nick looked at him hurt Greg smirked at him and took Nick's face in his hands.

"I'll think you're Sexy Gorgeous. And all the other things that you are now to me. And before you ask you're not question yes I will still love you. I will you and this baby more than anything in this world." Greg said kissing Nick passionately.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pt 3

**NIGHT SHIFT -1 AM**

**CSI**

Greg and Nick had decided to keep Nick's pregnancy secret til after the holidays That night Nick was working on a case with Grissom and Catherine. Greg was processing from Day shift at this particular time. He was listening to his Marilyn Manson cd when all the sudden it was turned off. He spun around to see Sara Sidle and Warrick Brown standing behind him. Sara smirked at him. "Hey Greggo need you to run these for us." Sara said.

Greg nodded. 'Will try to get to it. Before the next millennium." Greg said. Sara looked at him shocked. Greg smirked at her face.

"Relax I'll get to it before I leave tonight. I promise." Greg said.

Sara nodded. "Everything ok with you and Nick?" Sara asked.

Greg nodded. "Yeah. Why?" Greg asked worried something might have happened.

Warrick shook his head. "Nick just seemed kinda out of it in the break room while Grissom was handing out assignments." Warrick said.

Greg shrugged. "I haven't a clue. He was pretty happy when we left the house." Greg said.

Sara smiled. "Ok. Maybe he's just having an off night." Sara said.

Greg nodded. "I'll page you when the samples are done." Greg said. Sara and Warrick nodded and left his lab. Leaving Greg to wonder about Nick and his well being. Greg put all that in the back of his mind cause he needed to work. Not worry.

**STOKES WILLOWS AND GRISSOMS CRIME SCENE**

Nick dusting for prints in a back room was startled a little when Catherine came in. "Nothing in the adjoining room." She said.

Nick nodded. "Nothing in here either. This place was wiped clean." Nick said. Catherine sighed and looked around noticing stuff that was out of place. And then she noticed Nick's pale face. She had noticed it before they left for the crime scene but now it was beginning to show more.

"Nicky you ok?" Catherine asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah just tired I guess." Nick said. He knew what it was tho. Nausea coming on strong. Nick shoved it aside and worked on through the crime scene. He knew that it would get worse as the morning progressed he just hoped it would at least get him home.

**CSI LAB**

**5 AM**

Greg was setting up his computer to start Sara and Warrick's tests when Catherine came in holding up something in an evidence bag. Nick was standing behind her. "Am I supposed to read your mind Catherine?" Greg asked.

Catherine smiled. "Run this against the dead girls DNA." Catherine said.

Greg nodded. "Will do that as soon as I finish Sara and Warrick's." Greg said.

Catherine smiled. "Page me when it's done." Catherine said. Greg nodded and watched her walk out of the lab. He turned his gaze to Nick.

"You ok?" He asked concerned.

Nick nodded. "Yeah." Nick said. Greg didn't buy it but didn't say nothing. He just went back to his testing trying to keep one eye on his work and the other on Nick. He noticed Nick's pale face and knew what was going on. Greg walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

'Come on Nick before you pass out in the floor. Sit down . Ok?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "I just got dizzy." Nick said sitting down on the stood Greg pulled up behind him.

Greg nodded. "Happens in normal cases. Sit here and I'll get you some juice out of the refrigerator." Greg said. Nick nodded and watched Greg leave. Nick sighed this wasn't good. He couldn't afford to get sick on the job. Not now. He was just proving himself good to be in the field somewhat by himself. Greg came back in carrying and can of Orange juice.

"Drink it. It'll help you get somewhat back on balance." Greg said.

Nick nodded. "K." Nick said taking the juice.

**10 AM **

**SANDERS/STOKES HOUSE**

Greg came into the house dropped his keys in the bowl on the counter next to Nick's and headed for the bedroom. That was when he heard Nick in the bathroom throwing up. Greg sighed and went to the kitchen and got some water and walked back into the bedroom. He seen Nick crawling back into bed and smiled. "Just start?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "It let me get home and I just about didn't make it to the bathroom." Nick said pulling the covers over his tired body. Greg held the cup of water out to him.

"Drink some of it and I'll set it on the night stand." Greg said sitting down beside Nick. Nick sipped the cool liquid and handed the cup back to Greg.

"Thanks." Nick said.

Greg nodded. "Sure. I'm gonna take a shower. Doors open if you need the royal throne." Greg said earning him a small smile from Nick.

"K." Nick said sluggishly. Greg sighed and walked into the bathroom. 15 minutes later when he came out Nick was still laying on his side facing the bathroom door. Greg smiled and walked to his side of the bed and crawled in next to him.

"You asleep?" Greg asked. No response. Greg smiled and kissed the side of Nick's head and laid his arm over his lover's hip and gently massaged the lower abdomen area. Til he went to sleep.

**4: PM**

Greg woke to the feel of Nick kissing his neck. Greg moaned. "One could get used to that." Greg said.

Nick smirked. "Good to know you like." Nick said. Greg smirked and pulled Nick down to him for a passionate kiss.

"Mmm. Babe gotta breathe." Greg said.

Nick smirked. "You sure about that?" Nick asked gently kissing the juncture between Greg's jaw and shoulder.

Greg moaned. "Yeah I'm pretty sure." Greg said.

Nick smirked and laid back on his back. "We really need to decide what we're gonna do for Thanksgiving." Nick said.

Greg rolled over and face Nick. "Thought you worked?" Greg said.

Nick nodded. "But I work the night shift remember. Why can't we have a few people over about 10 and have lunch or something." Nick suggested.

Greg looked at his lover. 'You sure?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah." Nick said.

Greg just looked at Nick. "What happens if you get sick?" Greg asked.

Nick looked down. "We tell our friends." Nick said.

Greg couldn't believe his ears. "Wait Nick I thought you wanted to wait." Greg said.

Nick nodded. "I did. That was before I nearly passed out at a scene." Nick said.

Greg got a little worried at that statement. "And when pray tell did this happen?" Greg asked.

"About an hour before shift ended. Catherine and me were in the back of that club looking for any more evidence when I opened the dumpster the smell just about made me fall over." Nick said.

Greg nodded. "I bet. What did Catherine say?" Greg asked.

Nick shook his head. "I shook it off. She didn't know." Nick said. Greg looked at Nick sighed.

Nick took his hand. "I want to tell em. I'm happy about this. About us." Nick said.

Greg nodded. "Ok. You tell em what time you want em over and we can start getting the stuff make the dinner with." Greg said. Nick leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you." Nick said.

Greg smiled. "My pleasure. Now unless you plan to go on fumes you better get some more sleep." Greg said . Nick smirked and laid his head on Greg's chest. Maybe telling the team that he was pregnant wouldn't be so bad. He didn't really have anything to worry about as long as he had Greg beside him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Well i know this is kinda late but it's almost thanksgiving so i figured this should be the next part. Keep reviewing. thanks

**NOVEMBER- 19TH - 2001 2 AM**

**CSI LAB**

Nick was working on a case with Grissom and Warrick. Catherine and Sara were in another part of Vegas looking into an old conveyance store robbery. Nick and Greg had decided they would invite everyone over for Thanksgiving seeing as they were going to Dallas for Christmas. Nick sighed. Tomorrow he needed to go to the store and get stuff for the big dinner. But right now he had to concentrate on not puking cause that was what his stomach was trying to tell him he was gonna do.

**7: AM END SHIFT**

Greg came into the break room to find Nick laid out on the couch. Greg smiled at the image of his Lover finally getting some much needed rest. They had all been working none stop for 2 shifts to get an escaped felon. Nothing had come up so Greg had guessed that Nick was trying to get some sleep before the morning sickness hit him like it always did about this time. Just then Nick jerked awake from what Greg assumed was nightmare. Nick rubbed his face not noticing Greg sitting at the table nursing his cup of coffee. When he did spot him Nick smiled sleepily. "Hey." Nick said. Greg smiled at him moving to the couch and scooping Nick's feet up and sitting down resting the feet in his lap.

"Hey yourself. Rough night?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "We're getting no where on this case. Or cases as it seems." Nick said.

Greg nodded. "I've heard. Seems Catherine is taking it hard." Greg said.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. I didn't take it so well when we found Darren Hanson's body in the little shack. Bout lost what little I had eaten." Nick said. Greg smiled sympathetically at his lover. Just then Grissom Warrick Sara and Catherine came in.

Greg looked up from his coffee. "Hey." He said to them. Warrick nodded his Hi and made a beeline for the coffee. Sara sat down at the table and took out her half eaten sandwich Catherine took a banana. Grissom worked on his crossword puzzle. Greg nudged Nick.

"Hey guys I got a question." Nick said trying to sit up. Everyone looked at him.

"What is it?" Catherine asked.

"How would you guys like to have Thanksgiving dinner with me and Greg?" Nick asked.

Catherine smiled. "Me and Lindsay would love to. What time?" Catherine asked. Greg smiled to himself.

"11:30 in the morning. That way we have time to eat and maybe relax before shift." Nick said feeling Greg's hand sneak up his back rubbing it.

Warrick nodded. "Sure I'll come. Need us to bring anything?" He asked.

Nick smirked. "I think we can manage the turkey and mashed potatoes. Catherine can you bring one of your delicious Pies?" Nick asked.

Catherine smiled. "Sure." Catherine said.

Nick nodded. "Cool." Nick said.

**NOVEMBER- 20TH- 2001 NOON**

**SANDERS/STOKES HOUSE**

Nick had been in the bathroom most of the morning throwing up. Greg had gone into work at 7 that morning and was still gone. Nick couldn't understand why he was still throwing up all this gunk. He didn't eat that much to start with. Greg came through the door at that time carrying grocery bags. He walked into the bathroom and smiled sadly at Nick. "Morning Sickness is hitting you bad." Greg said rubbing Nick's back soothingly.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. Started about 8. And I have been doing it since. I wanna get back into bed." Nick said. Greg helped him up and when Nick almost fell back to the floor cause his legs wouldn't hold him up Greg caught him.

"Whoa there Cowboy." Greg said. Nick leaned over on Greg's shoulder getting his bearings. Greg guided him slowly into the bedroom and got him into bed.

"Ok. I'm gonna go put the groceries away. You need me holler." Greg said.

Nick nodded. "K." Nick said. Greg walked out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen. About 30 minutes after putting groceries up Greg walked into the bedroom to find Nick clutching his stomach and wincing.

"Nicky what's wrong?" Greg asked worried. Nick just had pain written all over his face.

"It hurts. Greg it hurts so much." Nick said. Greg squatted next to Nick where he was leaned over holding his arms over his stomach Greg held him all the while grabbing his cell phone.

"Yes my name is Greg Sanders my boyfriend Nick Stokes is a patient of Dr. Cantwell. Is he in?" Greg asked. All the while Greg was holding a crying Nick.

"Shhh it's gonna be ok." He said.

"Yes hi Dr. Cantwell. Just a few minutes ago I came in and found Nick on the floor screaming in pain." Greg said.

"Hold on a minute I'll ask. Nick when you got up from the bed did you notice if you were bleeding?" He asked. Nick shook his head.

Greg went back to the phone. "He says no." Greg said.

"Alright so just go to the ER and tell em that he's your patient. Ok thank you." Greg said hanging up.

"Alright he said to get you to the hospital. It's probably your body trying to dislodge the baby." Greg said. Nick who was trying to catch his breath just laid there. Greg stood up and coached a wobbly and hurting Nick up onto his feet.

"Think you can make it to your truck?" Greg asked. Nick nodded and Greg ushered him out.

**DESERT PALM**

Greg had pulled up and gotten a wheel chair from the inside and got Nick into it. When he wheeled him into the ER Dr. Cantwell was standing at the nurses station. "Nick how you feeling?" Dr. Cantwell asked.

Nick looked at him. "It hurts." Nick said.

Dr. Cantwell nodded. "Alright. Let's get Mr. Stokes into an exam room." He said Greg stood back as they wheeled Greg into the room.

"Greg?" Nick was trying to call him.

"I'm right here." Greg said from the door. The doctor and nurses were moving Nick to a bed and Nick was still really pale. A nurse came up behind him.

'Sir would you come with me and fill out some forms." She said.

Greg nodded. "Let me let him know." He said. She nodded and went to the nurses station. Greg stepped up behind Nick's head. Nick was trying to lay still while they drew blood and all.

"Hey look at me." Greg said. Nick looked up at caught his boyfriend's eyes and held em.

"K. I need to go fill out paperwork. And call the lab and let em know you and me won't be in tonight. Ok?" Greg asked drawing Nick's attention from the woman taking the blood.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. You coming back?" Nick asked a little scared.

Greg nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I finish with the paper work." Greg said leaning down and kissing Nick's forehead. Dr. Cantwell looked at Greg.

"I'll come talk to you as soon as I'm done." He said.

Greg nodded. "You're in good hands. Babe." Greg said walking out of the exam room.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Dr, Cantwell found Greg sitting in the waiting room with a blond woman with him. "Greg." He said. Greg stood up.

'Dr. Cantwell this is Catherine Willows. Our co worker and good friend. This is Nick's doctor. Dr. Cantwell." Greg said.

The doctor and Catherine nodded. "Has mr. Sanders told you the gist of Nick's condition?" He asked.

Catherine nodded. "Yes he has. Is Nick ok?" Catherine asked.

Dr. Cantwell nodded. "I gave him something to ease off the pain. Still need to run a few tests to see what is causing the cramping. You say he's been throwing up a lot." He asked Greg.

Greg nodded. "Said he gets home from work and just about can't make it to the bathroom. I don't know if he's been throwing up at work." Greg said.

Doctor nodded. "K. If you want you can go back and see him. He may be a little out of it. But don't worry it's just pain medication." He said.

Greg smirked. "Thank you." Greg said .

Nick was laying on his back in the room Greg was given to go to. Catherine hot on his tail. Greg smiled at his sleeping lover. Greg glanced down to Nick's slightly swollen stomach and noticed the fetal heart monitor on him going strong. Greg walked over and kissed his forehead softly. Nick moved a little and opened his eyes. "Get the paper work done?" Nick asked groggily.

Greg smirked. "Yeah. Catherine's here." Greg said.

Nick looked over at the blond and smiled a little. "Hey Cath." Nick said.

Catherine stepped up. 'Hey Nicky. How you feeling?" She asked rubbing his hand.

Nick nodded sluggishly. "Better now that I'm out of pain." Nick said.

Catherine smirked. "I bet." Catherine said.

Nick all the sudden got worried. "Greg um does she know?" Nick asked.

Greg smirked. "I gave her the short version. But yes she knows." Greg said.

Nick looked at Catherine. "Sorry he had to spring it on you like that. We were planning on telling everyone at Thanksgiving." Nick said.

Catherine nodded. "Hey it's alright. I'm sure you didn't plan on this happening." Catherine said.

Nick shook his head smiling. "No. Has the doctor talked to you?" Nick asked Greg.

Greg nodded. "They're gonna run some more tests. Probably do another Ultrasound." Greg said.

Just then the doctor came in. "Nick how you feeling?" He asked.

Nick nodded. "Better than when I came in." Nick said.

The doctor laughed. "Nick I brought a specialist with me. This is Laura Drewson. She is a specialist in this area." He said.

Nick was getting worried. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Greg knowing his lover was getting uptight took Nick's hand.

"We don't know yet. We wanna do an Ultrasound. The cramping you're having could just be a muscle spasm from so much morning sickness." Cantwell said.

He patted Nick's leg. 'Don't worry. We'll get the ultrasound done here shortly. And I'll give you some morning sickness pills. Ok?" He asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah Ok." Nick said.

Doctor Cantwell smiled. "Alright I'll be back in a few minutes." He said him and Drewson leaving the room.

Catherine smiled. "Nicky when I was pregnant with Lindsay I had morning sickness nonstop." Catherine said.

Nick nodded. "I know my sisters was the same way with all their kids." Nick said.

Just then the doctor came back in wheeling behind him the ultrasound machine. "Alright you know the drill." He said. Nick nodded and moved the gown a little so the doctor could place the indicator on his lower abdomen. The monitor showed a little image on the screen. Nick never could read the things. But he could hear the heart beat.

"The heart beat is a little slow. But that's to be expected from all the morning sickness." The doctor said.

Greg who had been standing at Nick's head finally spoke. "Does he need to take it easy until the muscles get back to some what normal?" Greg asked.

Doctor nodded. "He should. Maybe over the holiday weekend." He said.

Nick nodded. "K. I'll put in for time off. Take the rest of the week off." Nick said.

The doctor nodded. "Sounds good. Alright I'm gonna go write your prescription for the nausea and I want to see you in 2 months." He said.

Nick nodded. "Thank you." Nick said. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

Nick leaned back and sighed his relief. "I was worried I was losing it." Nick said.

Greg nodded. "You and me both." Greg said kissing Nick on the forehead.

Catherine smiled at the couple. "Nick I'm gonna go. I'll let everyone know that you're ok." Catherine said patting his hand.

Nick nodded. "K thanks. Hey mind keeping this to yourself until we decide to tell em?" Nick asked.

Catherine smiled. "Not at all. If you need anything give me a call." Catherine said.

Nick nodded. "K." He said.

Catherine patted Greg on the back. "Take care of him." She said.

Greg smirked at her. "Plan to." He said earning a grin from Nick. Catherine left the room leaving the couple to themselves. Nick sighed and clasped Greg's hand in his a little tighter.

"I love you." Nick said his eyelids drooping.

Greg smiled. "I love you too. Get some sleep babe. You need it." Greg said watching his love drift off.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Pt 5

**NOVEMBER - 21ST 2001 8: PM**

**CSI LAB**

Greg was coming in early so he could take off early. He needed to help Nick so he wouldn't try to do everything. After the muscle spasm he had yesterday Greg wanted to stay home with him. But Nick had all but pushed him out of the door. Greg swirled around to get a vial of something and came face to face with Catherine and Sara smirking. "Hello Ladies. What can I do for you?" Greg asked. Sara smirked.

'Does Nick know that you flirt with us?" Sara asked.

Greg laughed. "Yes he does." Greg said.

Catherine held up a bag. "Run this with our victims DNA?" Catherine asked sweetly.

Greg nodded. "Have it for you in about an hour." He said.

Catherine smirked. "K. Come on Sara we have some more evidence to process." Catherine said pushing the other woman out the door.

Greg smirked and looked at his watch. "Only 3 more hours." He said to himself.

**11: PM**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE**

Greg came into the house to find Nick laid out on the couch sleeping. Greg smirked at the image. He noticed Nick's hand resting over his abdomen. Greg smiled and toed off his shoes and squatted down in front of the couch. He ran his hand over Nick's arm. "Nicky." Greg called.

Nick stirred and smiled. "Hey." Nick said.

Greg smirked and kissed Nick on the forehead. "Hey. How you feeling?" Greg asked.

Nick smiled. "Not so sick no more." Nick said. He went to sit up and groaned as the muscles in his stomach strained a little to much.

"Whoa there. Careful." Greg said. "You ok?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "Muscles are just protesting." Nick said.

Greg nodded. "Yeah I can tell. How about we get some sleep." Greg said.

Nick nodded. 'Sounds like a plan to me." Nick said grabbing hold of Greg's hand and pulling himself carefully to his feet. Greg smiled and kissed Nick passionately.

"I missed you tonight." Nick said leaning his head over on Greg's shoulder.

Greg smiled. "Me too babe." Greg said guiding them to the bedroom.

**THANKSGIVING MORNING**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE**

Nick woke up to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. His stomach grumbled. "Alright little one Daddy's going as fast as he can." Nick said. Greg was in the kitchen in his sweat pants cooking mashed potatoes. Nick smiled and watched the show in front of him. "I think your other dad is crazy." Nick said to his stomach.

Greg spun around to see Nick smirking at him. "How long you been standing there?" Greg asked.

"Not long. But long enough." Nick said moving over to the coffee pot and grabbing a cup.

"Nu uh. I don't think so." Greg said taking the pot from his hand.

"G why not?" Nick asked.

Greg raised an eyebrow. "Oh let's see. You're carrying a child. And caffeine is not good for the baby." Greg said pulling a canister of Decaffeinated coffee from the shelf. He shooed Nick into the dining room.

"I'll bring you some tea or something." Greg said.

Nick shook his head. "No Greg I ain't drinking tea." Nick said.

Greg smirked. "Alright Orange Juice. Just sit down and I'll grab you something ok." Greg said stepping back into the kitchen. He came back with the decaffeinated coffee and cream and sugar.

"Here taste this." Greg said. Nick took a tentative sip of the liquid. He smiled up at Greg.

"This is good. Thanks." Nick said. Greg nodded and went back to the kitchen.

"Anything I can do?" Nick asked getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Greg shook his head. "Stay off your feet." Greg said.

Nick nodded. "K. I'll go sit in the living room." Nick said leaning over pulling Greg to him for a kiss.

Nick smirked when he let go. "Good morning." He said softly.

Greg smiled. "Good morning. Now go sit down." Greg said.

**11:20 AM**

Everything was set up. The table had the setting on it. Greg had just took the turkey out of the oven and was checking it. Nick came out of the bedroom in slacks and dress shirt that he could hide the pregnancy in comfortably. He was about to step into the kitchen when the door bell rang. "Nick get that." Greg called. Nick nodded and went to the door and opened it to reveal Sara Sidle and Warrick Brown along with Jim Brass standing there.

"Hey Guys. Come on in." Nick said stepping back.

Sara came in and hugged him. "Hey. Happy Thanksgiving." She said.

Nick smiled. 'Same to you. What did you bring?" He asked.

"Vegetarian casserole." She said.

Nick smirked. "Take it to Greg. I'm sure he'll make room for it." Nick said pointing to the kitchen area.

Warrick smirked and slapped Nick's back. "Hey. Are we the first here?" Warrick asked.

Nick nodded and took his and Brass' coats. "Come on in. The parade is on in the living room." Nick said. Warrick nodded and followed Brass into the living room.

"Man this place is nice. Must of taken you guys a while to save up." Warrick said looking at the living room.

Nick smirked and eased down into the rocking chair. "Nah. We pooled the resources and paid off both our apartments." He said.

Brass nodded. "It's nice." He said.

Sara came out of the kitchen smiling. "Greg really didn't like me being in there." Sara said sitting down on the couch next to Warrick.

Nick smirked. "He ran me out earlier." Nick said as the doorbell rang again.

"That's probably Catherine and Lindsay." Nick said getting up. Greg had walked out of the kitchen at that time and noticed Nick's wince when he got up. He knew as soon as everyone left he was gonna see about getting him to take a pain pill. Nick opened the door to reveal Catherine and Lindsay along with Grissom standing there.

"Hey guys." Nick said. Grissom patted his shoulder and walked over to where Warrick Brass and Sara were.

Lindsay hugged him. "Hey Uncle Nick." She said.

Nick smirked. "Hey Lindsay. How's my favorite girl?" He asked.

Lindsay smiled. "Fine. Where's Uncle Greg?" She asked.

Nick turned and found Greg laughing with Warrick. "Right over with Warrick." Nick said. Lindsay ran over there slinging her arms around Greg's neck and flopping in his lap. Nick and Catherine laughed at Greg's reaction.

Catherine hugged Nick and smiled at him. 'How you feeling today?" Catherine asked.

"Fine. Sore in my stomach but nothing that rest won't cure. Come on." He said. Catherine and Nick came over to the group and sat down.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Everyone had eaten and was sitting back in the living room drinking coffee. Nick was sitting in the recliner while Greg sat in the floor in front of him. Sara was on the couch with Warrick and Grissom on either side of her. Lindsay had opted for Greg's lap. Catherine was on the floor in front of the couch. And Brass was in the other chair. Nick squeezed Greg's shoulder letting him know they needed to make the announcement. Greg looked up and with his eyes asked "_you sure?"_ Nick just nodded.

"Guys me and Greg have an announcement we'd like to make." Nick said. Greg got up and went to the kitchen for more coffee. When he came back he sat the pot on the coffee table and stood behind Nick for support.

"A couple weeks ago I went to the doctors and found out a rather interesting piece of information." Nick said. Catherine sat smiling.

"Well don't keep us in suspense tell us." Warrick said.

Nick smiled. "I'm well there's no easy way to say this. But I'm Pregnant." Nick said. Everyone sat shocked. Warrick and Sara looked at each other.

Grissom nodded. "I see how it can happen. It's not uncommon." Girssom said.

Sara looked at Grissom shocked. "It's impossible. It's stupid." Sara said.

Warrick finally found his voice. "Nicky are they sure?" Warrick asked.

Nick nodded. "At this moment I'm about 10 weeks pregnant." Nick said.

Warrick smiled. "That's great man. I know you were talking about wanting to have kids. You just didn't know how." Warrick said. Greg who had been watching the expressions smirked.

Brass finally smirked. "Nicky I'm glad for you. Greg hope this mellows you out." Brass said. Everyone laughed.

Sara looked at Catherine. "How come you're not shocked?" Sara asked. Catherine cleared her throat. She was interrupted by Greg.

"I had to call her a couple days ago. Nick had to be rushed to the Emergency room due to pain in his abdomen. Once he was taken into the room I called Catherine to come sit with him in case I was called into the lab." He said.

Sara rolled her eyes. "And you didn't see fit to let us know. Nick could be putting us at risk." Sara said angry. Nick closed his eyes and rubbed his face. Greg placed a hand on Nick's shoulder and squeezed.

"Sara Nick wouldn't put us in danger intentionally. And it was their thing to tell." Catherine said.

Sara got up. "Nick can we talk in private?" She asked.

Nick sighed and nodded. "Yeah Kitchen." He said. Sara went into the kitchen and Nick slowly followed. Greg touched his arm. When he got into the kitchen Sara grabbed his arm and kissed him.

Nick pushed her away. "Sara what the hell do you think you were doing." He asked.

Sara smiled. "Claiming what I've wanted for a while now." She said.

Nick shook his head. "Sorry Sara but I'm with Greg. I've been with him for close to a year. And I ain't planning to leave. So either you except it. Or don't I don't care." Nick said.

Sara shook her head,. "I don't." She said leaving the room.

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

Nick had gone to the bedroom around 9 that night. Greg was coming out of the shower and smiled as he seen Nick laying on the bed hand on his stomach. "Hey handsome." Greg said crawling onto the bed.

Nick smiled. "Hey yourself." Nick said finding Greg's lips for a kiss.

Greg sighed when they parted. "What's the matter?" Greg asked noticing Nick's unhappy face.

"I'm just thinking of what Sara did." He said.

Greg looked at him. "What did she do. I know when she came out of the kitchen she was upset." Greg said rubbing his hand over Nick hand that was laying on his stomach.

"She um kissed me." Nick said.

Greg looked at him shocked. "I take it you pushed her away?" Greg said almost asked. Nick nodded.

"Not wanting to mess this thing up between us G. Something tells me raising this kid alone would kill me." Nick said.

Greg smirked. "Probably right. Look Sara needs time to adjust. Once she's adjusted to it she'll be more understanding." Greg said.

Nick nodded. "I know. It's just it'd be nice to have all our friends on our side. Cause in Dallas no one will be willing to except me as being gay." Nick said.

Greg sighed. "I know Babe. Listen you need to stop worrying about it. It's not good for the baby. Or you. So why not get some sleep. I'm sure the pain meds are working." Greg said noticing Nick's eyes becoming droopy.

"Yeah. Thanks. I love you." Nick said.

Greg smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you too. Both of you." Greg said.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Pt 6

**DECEMBER - 6TH **

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE**

Greg was sitting on the couch when he heard Nick call. "Greg come here." Nick called from the bedroom. Greg ran into the bedroom to see Nick sitting on the bed rubbing his hand over his slightly swollen stomach. Greg was worried cause Nick holding his stomach wasn't good. Greg moved to Nick's side and touched his shoulder.

"You ok?" Greg asked. Nick nodded and grabbed his hand and laid it on his stomach. In a minute he felt something move in Nick's stomach.

"Feel it?" Nick asked.

Greg nodded and smiled. "Is it our baby?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "Yes it is. Can you believe it's moving?" Nick asked.

Greg smiled. "Yes I can. Come on babe we need to get ready for work." Greg said.

Nick nodded. "K." Nick said moving to pull out a pair of Khakis

**1: AM**

**CSI LAB**

Nick was sitting at a layout table when the second movement happen. Him and Catherine had been paired together. Right now he was working on the tire tread and trying to keep focused on the shoe prints. Catherine came in and smiled. "Hey. Got anything?" She asked.

Nick shook his head. "No match." Nick said sighing.

Catherine nodded. "Let's go see what Greg has for us. He just paged me." Catherine said. Nick stood and walked with Catherine into Greg's domain.

"Hey guys." Greg said not turning around.

Catherine smirked. "How'd you know it was us?" Catherine asked.

Greg smirked and turned to face Nick and Catherine. "Cause I just knew. No time for dramatics Ecklie is about ready to chew me a new one if I don't get his stuff done. So here is what I found the blood from the knife is consistent with your victim. As for the cloth nothing I could do with it. Sent to Hodges." Greg said turning back around to his microscope. Nick smirked at his boyfriend. Greg turned back around caught Nick's eyes and smiled at him quickly and grabbed something from behind him. Nick didn't move but felt Greg's hand brush his back. Nick smirked and cleared his throat.

"Should we go and see if Hodges has anything?" Nick asked.

Catherine sighed. "I'll go. Has he figured out that you're uh..." Catherine tried to think of a word to use to discreetly describe Nick and Greg's upcoming arrival. Greg smirked and glanced Nick who returned his smirk.

"No I don't think he has. I don't think he's figured out me and Greg are dating." Nick said.

Catherine nodded. 'Alright stay in here with him. I'll go." Catherine said. Nick and Greg both burst out laughing at the concept of Hodges knowing their secret.

**5: AM**

**CSI **

Nick had gotten done with one of the interviews. He was headed back to the break room. He found Greg Sara Warrick and Grissom sitting there talking quietly. Nick through his case file down and dropped into the chair beside Greg wincing when his sore body hit the chair the wrong way. Greg noticed and winced himself. "Nicky be careful sitting down that way." Grissom said.

Nick nodded. "Will be from now on. Catherine come back from the vic's work yet?" Nick asked.

Grissom shook his head. "No. You guys ready for Christmas in Dallas?" Grissom asked.

Nick groaned. "Don't remind me." He said leaning his head onto his arms which were folded over the table.

Warrick laughed. "You that worried about their reaction?" He asked.

Greg rubbed his hand over Nick's back feeling the tense muscles in his shoulders. "He thinks they'll try to disown him." Greg said.

Nick looked at him from his position on his arms. "You're one to talk. You haven't even told your mom and dad you're gay either." Nick said enjoying the back rub he was getting.

Greg smirked and nodded. "Yeah I know. Think I'll tell them. Oh never." Greg said. Warrick and Grissom laughed a little. Nick noticed that Sara was quietly watching the 4 of them. She gave him a slight nod and he just sat up straight and noticed that Catherine had come in. Nick almost gasped at the movement in his abdomen. Greg must've noticed and looked at him worried. Nick shook his head and listened to Catherine talk.

**8: AM**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE**

Nick walked through the front door and sighed. This shift was over and he was glad. Nick toed off his shoes and walked into the bedroom grabbed his bed close and headed for the shower. When he got under the spray he sighed the water felt so good on his aching muscles. When he got out a some of 20 minutes later he dressed and crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. Bout time he was about to fall into sleep he felt hands start massaging his back. Nick moaned and rolled over and found Greg smiling at him. "Hey cowboy you doing ok?" Greg asked kissing the back of Nick's neck.

Nick nodded. "I am now. You just get in?" Nick asked.

Greg nodded. "Yeah I came in and seen you laying out on the bed. Figured your aching body could use some attention." Greg said kissing Nick again.

Nick smirked. "Oh it so could. Definitely my back." Nick said.

Greg nodded and motioned for him to roll over. "Turn back over and let me grab some lotion and we'll fix the problem." Greg said pushing off the bed and into the bathroom. When he came out Nick was laid facing the bathroom door watching Greg. Greg smirked and crawled over him and placed himself behind Nick and squirted some lotion into his hand. When his hand connected with Nick's back Nick closed his eyes from the pleasure. All night his back had ached from sitting and standing to much.

Greg smiled. "Relax Babe." Greg said.

Nick relaxed to his touch and sighed. "Sara wasn't to thrill tonight." Nick finally said.

Greg worked his hand down Nick spine. "I noticed. She brought me some evidence to process and just about chopped my head off when I couldn't do it while she was there." Greg said.

Nick sighed. "She won't be making it easy on us." Nick said defeated. Greg sensed it and leaned over and dropped his mouth next to Nick's ear.

"Why don't you stop worrying about that and relax." Greg said.

Nick closed his eyes. "Sounds good. Oh Greg that feels so good." Nick said.

Greg smirked. "I aim to please." Greg said.

Nick smirked. "We know." Nick said placing his hand on his slightly swollen stomach.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**DECEMBER 15TH**

**CSI LAB 9: AM**

Greg was at his work station when he felt eyes on him he turned to see Sara standing in the door way watching him. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Uh do you have the DNA off the Lye victim?" She asked The team had been called to investigate a body in the park that was covered in Lye. Only reason Greg had known this was cause Nick came home the previous morning fuming cause Grissom put him on a different case. That would be why he's working over time.

"I seen Nick in the break room. You guys have a fight?" Sara asked.

Greg sighed. "Yeah. But we'll get through it." He said.

Sara nodded. "K. Let me know when you have that DNA." She said and left. Greg sighed and hung his head then looked through the microscope. Just then Catherine came in. "Hey." She said.

"Hey. Sara's already been in wanting the Lye girl's DNA. Don't have it yet," He said.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah she told me and Nick in the break room." She said sitting on a stool. "Ok spill it. What's going on with you and Nick?" She asked.

Greg sighed. "Just over this case. Nick ain't to thrilled that Grissom made him do another case. And we fought over it." He said taking samples out of the processor and putting more in.

"I see. I was the same way when I was with Lindsay. It'll get better." She said.

Greg smiled. "Thanks. It ain't helping that Sara is ice cold to me. He tell you what she did in the kitchen Thanksgiving?" He asked.

Catherine shook her head. "No. Please tell me what she did." She said.

Greg shut his eyes. "She from what Nick said kissed him. Said I would never love him like she did." Greg said.

Catherine's mouth hung open. "She kissed him? Why aren't you forbidding her around him?" She asked.

"Cause they work together. Nothing she does will do anything but hurt herself." Greg said.

"He's right Cath." Warrick said.

"How long you been listening?" Catherine asked.

"Long enough to know that Greg knows what's best for Nick. That's why he's staying in here." Warrick said. Greg groaned when he seen Grissom come in.

"Catherine Warrick break room." He said and left.

Catherine gave Greg a sad look. "Cheer up. He'll start realizing he needs to take it easy." Catherine said and walking out. Greg hoped so.

**BREAK ROOM NICK AND SARA'S CONVERSATION**

Nick was sitting feeling miserable. He hadn't been able to work on the lye case. And to top it off him and Greg had argued about it. Nick sighed and lowered his head. He heard some one pull a chair in front of him. "Whatcha down about?" The voice asked. Nick shot his head up which was bad considering it made him dizzy. Sara sat across from him smiling.

"What do you want Sara?" He asked irritable.

"Oh not happy to see me?" She asked. Nick didn't say nothing. He just lowered his head. Sara didn't say nothing else she just sat silently until the rest of the team came in. Catherine glared at Sara and touched Nick's shoulder.

Grissom cleared his throat. "There is no new leads on the lye case. Greg is still running the DNA. But until that comes back we won't have nothing. So everyone go home. That includes you Nicky." He said.

Just then Greg came in. "DNA is back. Your victim is Shelly Nichols." He said.

Catherine nodded. "Ain't that the man's name that we saw at the park yesterday Sara?" She asked.

Sara nodded. "Yeah it is. Wonder if he is related?" She said.

"Catherine you and Sara go and question Mr. Nichols again. Warrick go home." Grissom said.

Everyone nodded. Sara glanced at Nick and then Greg who was watching Nick worriedly. Sara rolled her eyes but didn't say nothing. Grissom and Warrick left the break room. Nick had his head down and Greg could see the tense shoulders. He glanced through the glass walls and seen no one was looking so he walked up behind the chair Nick was in and gently rubbed his shoulders. He felt Nick start to lose some of the tension not much but some. He leaned down and whispered.

"More where that came from when we get home." He said and walked out leaving Nick watching and smiling.

**DECEMBER 16TH 8: AM**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE**

Nick was lying on the bed on his side almost asleep when Greg came in from the kitchen. The Lye case had been solved and everyone had finally gotten to go home and rest. Greg smiled at Nick and crawled in beside him. He smirked when Nick turned over and snuggled up against him. "Can I say that I'm sorry for being a jerk these past couple of days?" Nick asked suddenly.

Greg smirked and kissed his head. "Sure. But it's understandable." He said running his hand over Nick's arm.

"Yeah but I didn't have to come home and fume at you about it. Besides he's right I don't need to be on cases like that. Not until after little one comes along." Nick said yawning.

"I think Lil one is letting daddy know it's time for him to rest." Greg said.

Nick smirked. "It's right." Nick said rolling over facing the bathroom and bringing Greg's hand and placing it on his abdomen.

Greg kissed his neck. "After you left. Catherine yelled at Sara." Greg said.

"Oh? How bad was it?" Nick asked in a weird voice.

"Catherine asked Sara why she was being bitchy towards me. And Sara said it was none of her business. Catherine told her that if it involved us it was her Grissom and Warrick's business seeing we were all friends." Greg said.

Nick smiled softly. "She was in the break room before you came in with DNA match. She almost was like trying to goad me into doing something." Nick said shaking his head.

"She had just come from me telling her we weren't agreeing on something." Greg said rubbing Nick's abdomen softly.

Nick nodded. "Think she's gonna cause trouble. I mean she can't really do much except make us lose our jobs. But even that could crimp us a little." Nick said worrying.

Greg put his finger on Nick's mouth to shush him. "Listen if she tries we have Warrick Catherine and Grissom there to stop her. Besides I don't think she'll do much. If she claims to love you then she wants you to stick around." He said.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. We still need to pack for Tuesday we leave for the airport at 5 in the morning." Nick said sighing.

"We get up in a while and start packing some of our stuff. How's that sound?" Greg asked taking Nick's hand.

Nick smiled. 'Sounds good. Thank you for going with me to Dallas." He said almost in a whisper.

Greg smiled and kissed his forehead. "Wouldn't be no where else Babe. Alright now it's time for you me and Little one to sleep for about 4 hours." He said watching Nick turn back on his side.

"I love you." Nick said.

Greg smiled. "Love you too." Greg said getting comfortable and going to sleep.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**DECEMBER 20TH 9: AM**

**AIRPORT TERMINAL**

Greg sat beside Nick in the terminal waiting for their lay over flight to come on. Nick and him had Warrick drive them to the airport at 5 in the morning to catch a 7 am flight so they could get to Dallas at noon. They were staying til the 27th in which they were coming home to have a Christmas with their Vegas family. Nick was bouncing his knee and Greg put a hand to it to stop it. "Sorry." Nick said looking down at his hands.

Greg took the hand closest to him and intertwined their fingers and smiled gently. "Why so nervous?" He asked.

"Cause these are my family. Greg I don't know about your parents but mine are strict.. Meaning if I say I'm gay I'm likely to be disowned. Or worse." He said looking out the window at the sea of planes.

"What could be worse than being disowned?" Greg asked. Nick had a pained look on his face.

"Nick are you thinking your family would beat you cause you're gay?" Greg asked growing a little worried.

Nick looked down at his lap. "It happened to a friend of mine in College. He told his parents he was gay and his dad and brothers took him out back and beat him til he conceding and said he'd date any girl they wanted." Nick said.

Greg squeezed his hand. "Listen to me. I don't intend to let your parents do that. If I have to I'll call and get a restraining order on em." Greg said.

Nick smirked. "K. Looks like our flight is in." Nick said.

**DULES AIRPORT**

**DALLAS TX NOON TEXAS TIME**

Nick and Greg emerged out of the gate way and into a bustling terminal. Nick motioned for them to go over and get their luggage. Nick grabbed one of the bags and Greg grabbed the other 2 and they made their way to the car rental place. They had decided that since they wanted to site see. More Nick wanting to show Greg places than anything that they would rent a car. Nick paid for the car and they went to it. When they got in they turned the heater on. "God and I thought Vegas was cold." Greg said rubbing his hands together.

Nick smirked. "Just wait til about the day before Christmas eve. It should snow and talk about pretty." He said cranking the engine.

"Off tothe stokes Manor we go." Nick said pulling out of the airport rental car parking.

**1: PM**

**STOKES MANOR**

Nick pulled into the big drive way. Greg took his hand and squeezed it. "Ready?" He asked. Nick nodded shaking slightly.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said getting out of the car and walking to the house. A woman in her mid to late 40's came out smiling.

"Hey Nicky." She said hugging him.

"Hi Tasha." He said to her hugging back.

"This is Greg Sanders. He's..." He didn't know how to say it.

Greg knew this and intercepted. "A co worker. Nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

She smiled. "Same here. Well come on fellas the family awaits." She said. She walked to the house and Nick groaned.

"Come on Babe." Greg whispered. Nick followed Tasha in and Greg was behind him.

"Nicky!" Came a mirage of voices. Greg watched as Nick was surrounded his family. Nick finally pulled back and smiled at Greg.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Greg Sanders he works at the lab with me." Nick said. Greg was facing what looked like to be about 20 people.

Nick smirked. "This Judge Caleb Stokes the patriarch of this family. Meredith Stokes my mom. My oldest Brother Jonas and his wife Maxine there 2 daughter Jasmine and Micala." Nick said pointing to a couple who looked to be in there in early 40's.

"Next is Tasha and her husband Michael and their daughter Kayleigh." He said pointing to the woman that he had met out in the driveway.

"And that over there is Sally and her husband Bret and their 3 kids Calvin Danielle and Tracey. What are you naming the one that's on the way?" He asked. Greg noticed that Sally looked to be about 6 months along.

"Dennis." She said smiling.

Nick smirked. "The man beside them is my brother Robert and his wife Sherry their 2 sons Dexter and Lucas." He said.

"Brenda and her husband David their Sons Nathan Frank and the one girl Nicole. Better known as Nicky." He said smiling at the 3 year old who was trying to run to her uncle.

Then Nick pointed to a young what looked to be in her mid to late 20's. "That there is my youngest Sister Melanie. Where's Chad?" He asked.

"In Oregon with his parents,." She said.

Mrs. Stokes cleared her throat. 'Seeing as you guys must be exhausted why don't you take a nap and we'll wake you for dinner." She said.

Nick smiled. "Sounds good. Want us to use my old room?" He asked.

Mrs. Stokes nodded. "Please. I think there's some blankets and a sleeping bag in the closet for Mr. Sanders." She said.

Greg nodded. "Thank you. It was nice meeting all of you." He said following Nick up to the rooms.

"Man 26 people for Christmas your parents are brave." He said when in the bedroom. Nick smirked and opened his suitcase and pulled out some boxers and a t shirt. Greg did the same and put his and Nick suit cases on the floor beside the door. After changing Nick crawled into the bed and Greg followed suit behind him.

"How you feeling?" Greg asked laying on his back.

"Tired. Sore. And really nervous of what to say to my family." He said rolling over and laying his head on Greg's chest. Greg's hand ran through his hair.

"We don't have to tell em Nick. We can keep the facade that I'm a co worker." Greg said.

Nick looked at him. "You don't mind?" He asked amazed at his lover.

Greg nodded. "Yeah. You don't need to be worrying about anything not with the baby." He said placing his other hand over the slightly swollen abdomen.

Nick looked down his stomach. "Yeah you're right." He said yawning. Greg rolled over onto his side facing Nick and kept his soothing touch on Nick's spine.

**MEANWHILE IN THE STOKES LIVING ROOM**

Jonas and Robert were sitting in the living room with their brother in laws. Caleb was there too. "Did you see Nick's face when he introduced us all?" Jonas asked.

Caleb nodded. "Mr. Sanders ain't just a friend. I think he's more." He said.

Robert gasped. "You mean they're lovers? That can't be." He said.

David smirked. 'Come on guys. Why can't it be. Nick is a grown man." He said. David had always liked Nick. Reason they named their third daughter after him was cause when David had been hurt on the Police force Nick had flown out to make sure Brenda was ok. They wouldn't allow David in the delivery room with crutches so Brenda asked Nick to go in.

"David no son of mine will be gay. I won't have it. If he thinks he's gay me Robert and Jonas will set him straight." He said. The 2 blood brothers nodded. David didn't like this one bit.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Ok here we go again. Thank you for all the reviews. See it's not so late this time. I'll try to post more sooner. Daisyangel thank you and i can't wait to read your Greg Mpreg story.

Any ways onward and upward with the story.

**6: PM**

**STOKES MANOR**

Nick woke to the sound of the in suit shower going. He rolled over to see a note on the table. _"If you get up and I'm in the shower get that sexy butt in here with me. Love G." _The note read. Nick moved out of the bed and stripped as he went to the bathroom. He opened the door to the shower and smiled. "I found a note that told me to get my "Sexy" butt in here." Nick said wrapping his arms around Greg's wet slender body.

Greg smirked and turned around and laced his arms behind Nick's neck and kissed him. "Glad you obeyed the note." He said. Nick leaned into him and kissed more possessively and moaned.

"If we want to not be bombarded by the numerous Stokes clan we better get clean and get downstairs." Greg said kissing him one more time moving him in under the water. Nick smiled.

"I'm glad you came. It might make this trip bearable." Nick said sticking his head under the water.

Greg smiled and waited til Nick had started soaping up to step out of the shower and dry off. "I'm gonna get changed." He said walking out of the bathroom.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

**STOKES DINING ROOM**

Nick was sitting at a large table with his 6 siblings and their spouses along with his parents and 12 nieces and nephews. And Greg was right beside him. "Greg what do you do at the lab?" Meredith asked him.

"I'm a DNA specialist." He said.

Caleb nodded. "My my. You have to be smart to get into that position." He said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Nick smirked and shook his head. Brenda and David did the same.

"Well I went to Berkeley and did real well there so I must've did something right." Greg said. Caleb nodded.

Robert cleared his throat. "You have a girlfriend Greg?" He asked. Nick almost dropped his fork.

"Uh no I don't. Taking the single road right now. Work is my main priority." He said.

After that the conversation was nothing more. Jonas Robert and Caleb had decided earlier in the day that they would take Nick aside and question him.

Sally spoke up at that time. "I was watching Discovery health and there was a story on Male pregnancy." She said.

Tasha scoffed. "Like men could ever have babies." She said. Greg could see Nick's face and he knew it was of disappointment.

"Excuse me. I need to go lay down I don't feel so good." Nick said.

Meredith nodded. "Of course." She said. Nick made a hasty retreat. Brenda and David watching with careful eyes.

Greg cleared his throat. "Excuse me." He said getting up.

**BEDROOM**

Nick was laying on the bed almost in hysterics. Greg came in and laid down and pulled him into him. "Hey calm down. You don't need to do this." He said rubbing gently.

"They think that a man being pregnant is ludacris. I'm a man and pregnant what do they think of me?" He asked almost choking on the sobs. Greg sighed and pulled him closer and waited til the sobs subsided. Nick finally calmed down about 10 minutes later and Greg kissed his forehead and laid him on his back.

"I don't want to face them no more Greg." He said in a whimper.

Greg nodded unbuttoning the dress shirt and pushing it off Nick. "Ok. I'll go down and tell em you were just jet lagged. Now pull your hips up so I can get your pants off." He said. Nick pulled up and let Greg take his pants off and put him under the covers. Greg leaned over him and kissed him on the lips.

"Get some sleep babe." He said softly to an almost sleeping Nick.

**DOWNSTAIRS.**

Greg came down to see David and Brenda sitting in the living room talking quietly. "Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to let someone know that Nick wanted to go to bed early." Greg said stepping into the doorway.

Brenda smiled. "Thank you. Come sit down. Just cause Nick went to bed early don't mean you have to." She said. Greg nodded and sat down opposite her and David.

"We figured out you guys aren't just co workers." David said.

Greg swallowed. "You did. Nick ain't gonna be happy with that." He said sitting back sighing.

Brenda smirked. "Well I'm glad he found someone." She said.

Greg smiled. "Thank you. Can either of you give me a clue how to not get my rump chewed up by the rest of the bunch?" He asked.

David looked down. "It ain't you who's gonna get the beating." He said not liking what his brother in laws and father in law had planned for the youngest Stokes son.

Greg got the drift. "Oh man Nick don't need to be beat. If that happens I'll get plane tickets back to Vegas." He said.

Brenda smiled. "I seen him jump up when we started talking about the Male pregnancy. He's pregnant ain't he?" She asked.

Greg nodded. "Yeah 12 weeks." He said.

Brenda walked over and hugged him. "Congratulations." She said.

Greg smiled. "Thanks. It's been a tough couple of weeks. About a week before Thanksgiving he start cramping badly. Took him to the doctor and they put him on anti nausea pills. He had an episode of morning sickness yesterday morning." He said.

David smirked. "Brenda had it through out the pregnancy." He said.

She nodded. "Talk about tiresome. Taking care of a 5 year old a toddler and throwing up." She said laughing.

Greg smiled. "Well I better get back up there. I don't know how long he'll stay asleep." He said. Dave gave Brenda a nod.

"Greg tomorrow morning let him know he has us on your side. And that we have an extra room if you guys wanna stay there. Maybe a hide out place." She said.

"Will do. Thanks. Good night." He said heading up the stairs.

**BEDROOM.**

Greg came back in and found Nick laying towards the middle of the bed. Greg smiled and stripped to his under clothes and slid in beside him. Nick felt the bed shift and shifted himself to fold into Greg's arms. Greg kissed him. "Night Babe." He said succumbing to sleep himself.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**DECEMBER 21ST 8: AM**

**STOKES MANOR -NICK/GREG'S BEDROOM**

Nick woke to feeling his stomach was gonna leave him. He got up as quickly as possible and made a quick dash to the bathroom. He was throwing up as soon as he could get the toilet lid up. He didn't notice Greg come in until he felt a wash cloth come over the back of his neck. "Rough morning?" Greg asked softly. Nick nodded and went to stand up but his legs wouldn't hold him. Greg instantly grabbed him and supported his weight.

"Come on let's get you back to the bed." Greg said moving towards the bed with a weary Nick in his arms.

Once he was laying on the bed Nick sighed. "Not the way I wanted to start this morning." Nick said.

"Well it's probably from last night. You got pretty upset." Greg said picking out some comfortable clothes for Nick. And getting some dress clothes for himself.

"Here are some lose fitting khakis. And a little bigger shirt." Greg said moving to get changed in his jeans and dress shirt.

"Thanks. When did you come to bed last night?" Nick asked.

"About 10. I went back downstairs and had a nice conversation with your sister Brenda and her husband David." Greg said.

Nick sat up wearily and looked at him. "What did they have to say." Nick asked

"Just that if we need some help they're on our side." Greg said.

Nick smirked. "Knew Brenda would figure it out." Nick said standing weakly and stripping out of his night clothes.

"She knows about the baby as well." Greg said.

Nick stopped dressing and stared blankly at Greg. "Oh no." He said.

Greg steadied Nick and sat him down. "She's ok with it. In fact told me that they have a room at their house if we don't wanna stay here no more. I think from David told me it might be a good idea." Greg said.

Nick bowed his head and sighed. "I don't think I can do this." Nick said.

Greg sat down and pulled him towards him. "Like I said earlier. You don't have to." Greg said kissing Nick's head. "This is your family. If you wanna tell em fine by me. But I don't want you jeopardizing this baby and your health." Greg said laying a hand on Nick's abdomen.

Nick smiled. "I'll tell em and then feel out the situation before I say something about our Miracle." Nick said.

Greg smiled. "Ok get dressed." He said kissing Nick quickly.

**11: AM**

**LIVING ROOM**

Most of the Stokes clan was sitting around the house. Nick had sat down on the sofa and Greg had sat with him. "So do you have a girlfriend Nicky?" Jonas asked.

"Not at the time." Nick said.

"Well there's gotta be a girl that's wanting the ole Stokes charm." Caleb said.

"Not that I know of." Nick said. Brenda and David watched the 2 men. They could see how uneasy Nick was.

"Hey how about me and David take you to our house and show you the garden David helped me plant." Brenda said.

"Sounds good. Come on Greg." Nick said getting to his.

Greg noticed the swaying and latched his hand onto Nick's arm not caring what the others thought. "Come on." Greg said stepping in behind him. Brenda watched her family members faces and knew the recognition.

**BRENDA AND DAVID'S HOUSE**

Brenda ushered them in to the family room. "Nicky sit down." She said.

Greg ushered Nick into the sofa and squatted beside him. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just got real light headed. Must of stood up to quick." Nick said sighing.

"It's alright. I got light headed starting the 2nd trimester. Trust me it'll get better. And worse in some ways." Brenda said smirking.

Nick groaned. "No.. Not that." He said. Brenda and David along with Greg laughed.

Nick glared at Greg. "Trust me Greg if I got bitchy you'll know all about it." Nick said.

Greg smirked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Greg said leaning over and kissing Nick's head.

"Where's my favorite Niece?" Nick asked.

"She's in her room. You want me to get her?" David asked.

"Please do. I've been wanting to see the squirt." Nick said adjusting himself on the couch. David walked out of the living room up the stairs.

"Why is this little one the favorite of yours?" Greg asked. Brenda and Nick burst out laughing.

"What ain't I getting?" Greg asked looked between his boyfriend and Brenda.

"When Nicole Nicky for short was born. David had broken his leg on the force. Well cause he was on crutches they wouldn't allow him in the delivery room. Scared he would actually break something. Well I called my little brother who promptly flew out here and came barging in." Brenda said.

"Still don't explain why she's the favorite you have 13 counting the one on the way by your other sister nieces and nephews." Greg said.

Nick cleared his throat. "Well when Brenda called I came. Well David asked me to go into the delivery room. Naturally I was hesitant about it seeing as she is my sister. But I went. Brenda gave birth to Nicole and I ended up being the one who could only get her to sleep for the first week of her life." Nick said.

"Ahh. I see. So she kinda won your heart." Greg said.

"Absolutely. She is just like Nick." Brenda said.

Just then David made his way in with a giggling 3 year old little girl. "Here you go princess." David said setting Nicole down beside Nick.

"Uncle Nick." She said hugging him.

"Hey princess. What's my girl been doing?" Nick asked.

"Nothing ." Nicky said.

"Nicky did you meet Uncle Nick's friend Greg?" Brenda asked.

Nicole looked over to Greg and eyed him. "Do you love Uncle Nick?" Nicole asked. The 4 grownups were shocked such a little girl could actually figure this out.

Greg cleared his throat. "Yes I do." He said.

Nicole kept eyeing him. "Ok." She said moving over Nick and fitting in between the 2 men. David and Brenda smirked.

"Do we have to go back to Grandma and Gandpa's?" Nicole asked.

"I think we gotta go for Dinner." David said.

"Brenda is that offer you gave Greg last night still open?" Nick asked.

"Sure is. You wanna stay?" She asked.

Nick nodded. "Yes. I think after I say what I have to say I'll need the hide out." Nick said.

"They mite surprise you." Greg said.

David shook his head. "No I doubt that." He said standing.

**11: PM**

**DAVID AND BRENDA'S BEDROOM**

Brenda crawled into bed and curled up next to David and smiled. "I'm glad dinner is over." She said.

David nodded. "Me too. Now we just have to see what the fall out of Nick telling your parents he's Gay is." David said pondering it.

Brenda noticed that her husband had his cop look on his face. "You have that look like you know something you're not telling me." She said.

David sighed. "Cause I do. The night that Nick and Greg got here. I was in the den with your father Jonas and Robert along with the other husbands of your sisters. Well let's just say they already suspect Nick is gay. And they have a little thing planned for him to be un gay." David said.

Brenda looked at him shocked. "Are serious?" She asked sitting up.

David nodded. "Yes. Sorry to say this but. That's what I know." He said.

"I can't believe my father would stoop so low. What exactly is the plan?" She asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know." He said.

"They aren't planning to..." She couldn't finish the sentence. David just nodded knowing her meaning.

"Oh David if they do that he could lose the baby. And you know Nick won't tell them about that seeing as how much fuss the other girls made at Dinner last night." Brenda said.

"That's why I think once Nick tells em tomorrow we need to keep him here." David said.

"Yeah. Maybe just have Christmas here this year. Cause I certainly don't plan to be around my father and other 2 brothers if they do this." She said.

She turned to him and smiled. "Have I told you how much I love you?" She asked linking her arm through his.

"Not lately." He said burrowing down into the bed with her.

**GUEST BEDROOM NICK/GREG'S ROOM**

Greg and Nick were laying together almost asleep when Greg felt Nick move trying to get comfortable. "Rough time trying to get comfy?" Greg asked.

"This bed feels like a pile of rocks." Nick said.

Greg smirked and rolled on to his back and pulled Nick with him. "There better?" Greg said kissing Nick's head. Nick's head was on Greg's chest and Nick was almost into dream world.

"Much. Love you." He said sleepily.

Greg smiled. "Love you too. Love you both." Greg said succumbing to sleep.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**DECEMBER 22ND 10: AM**

**BRENDA &DAVID'S HOUSE **

David and Nick were sitting in the living room watching the kids play on the Nintendo set. Nicky laying out next to Nick. Greg and Brenda came in talking about something. 'Alright boys time for you to get ready to go have brunch at Grandma's." Brenda said.

" Awww mommy." 8 Year old Nate said.

"No go get changed." Brenda said turning off the machine. Nicole burrowed further into Nick's arms. Greg smirked and sat down on Nick's other side and laced his fingers into Nick's.

"Nicole sweetie you wanna stay with Uncle Nick?" Brenda asked. She nodded at her sleepily.

"Looks like the morning nap is fixing to take place." David said.

Nick smirked and rubbed Nicky's shoulder. "Hey girly girl. Why don't you go take your nap in your big comfy bed?" Nick said. Greg watched the girl think it over as her eye lids got heavy.

"Tell you what why don't I come and tell you a story about your mommy and daddy?" Nick asked.

Nicky nodded. "K." She said getting up and waiting on Nick to stand. "Carry me?" She asked. Greg smirked how could Nick not carry that little pleading child.

"Of course. You're just like your mother. With those pleading eyes." Nick said picking her.

Brenda sent him a glare. "Oh please Nicholas Michael." Brenda said. Everyone laughed including a sleepy Nicole who had already laid her head on Nick's shoulder and was about there to dream land. Greg smiled at the image. He couldn't wait for there's be there in their arms.

**2: PM**

**STOKES MANOR**

Lunch was over and now it was Nick's time to talk to his siblings and parents. Greg was beside him on the couch.

Nick cleared his throat. "I need to say something." Nick said.

Caleb looked at him. 'What is it son?" He asked.

"It might be best if the little ones left the room. Cause I don't think your language will be suitable for them after I say what I have to say." Nick said.

Meredith looked at her youngest daughter. "Melanie would you take your nieces and nephews out?" She asked. Melanie nodded and stood beckoning the kids to come with her out into the backyard to play in the snow. Brenda's 2 boys went but Nicole stayed in Brenda's lap. Once the kids had left Nick cleared his throat.

"Reason I haven't had a girlfriend is cause I I'm gay." Nick said. Meredith and the sisters except Brenda gasped.

"Oh Nicky." Meredith said.

"How could you do this to the family?" Meredith asked.

"Nicholas how long have you known?" Caleb asked.

"Since my graduation of high school." Nick said looking down.

"You little piece of..." Jonas had to quell his voice since Nicole was in the room.

"Jonas calm down." Maxine his wife said touching his arm.

"Why Nick comes back to Dallas for Christmas brings his boyfriend and tell us he's gay. Why should I be calm about it. He's disrespecting the Stokes name." Jonas said.

"Oh right what's the Stokes name Jonas. Getting married and having a bunch of kids?" Nick asked.

"No but it's not becoming a damn faggot." Robert said.

"Now that's enough." Caleb said. "Ladies would you leave us guys alone with Nick for a while. We'll talk some sense into him." Caleb said. All the women except Brenda got up. Meredith and Sally turned to Brenda.

"You coming?" Meredith asked.

Brenda shook her head. "No I'm not. Whatever dad and the other males have to say to Nick they can say in front of me." Brenda said handing Nicole to Meredith. "Go with Grandma." Brenda said going back to the couch and sitting on the other side of Nick and looking coldly at her father.

"Brenda go with your mother." Caleb said sternly.

Brenda stared straight back at him. "Not on your life. David told me what you guys were planning to do to Nick. And I won't have it." Brenda said.

Nick patted her hand and gave her a nod. "Go on. This is between me and them. I don't want you feuding once I leave." Nick said.

Brenda shook her head. "No." She said stubbornly.

"What did David say we were gonna do to Nick?" Robert asked looking at his brother in law.

"Said the truth Robert. That's all I said." David said.

Jonas looked at Nick. "So how long have you and your boyfriend been together?" He asked.

Nick sighed at disgusted tone he heard in his brother. "2 years next month. We've been friends since he started at the crime lab about 4 years ago." Nick said feeling Greg's hand slip up his back.

"Nicholas do you know how much a disgrace this is to the family?" Caleb asked..

Nick looked at Brenda and she eyed her father. "Oh come on. How in the hell is it disgraceful?" Brenda asked.

"What will the public think if I say I have a gay son? What about re election?" Caleb asked.

Nick stood up ignoring the dizzy spell. "I'll make that easy for you. I don't want to be part of a family who won't except me for who I am. I love Greg with my whole heart. Just like you love mom. And Jonas and Robert love their wives. Greg's my soul mate. And if you can't except that then I don't think we'll be seeing each other anymore." Nick said. Robert Jonas and Caleb were speechless.

Meredith who had been listening at the kitchen door let out a soft cry that the men and Brenda heard. Nick walked to the kitchen door and pulled Meredith into his arms. "Don't go Nicky." She said crying into his chest.

"Sorry mama." Nick said softly kissing her cheek and walking out of the house that he had grown up in.

**1 HOUR LATER**

**BRENDA/DAVID'S HOUSE**

Nick was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. He heard Greg come in but didn't say nothing. He just laid looking at the ceiling. Greg laid down beside him and took his hand into his own. "I have a proposition for you." Greg said.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"Take me sight seeing tomorrow. And then if you like I'll up our travel arrangements if I can so we can head back to Vegas early." Greg said.

Nick rolled over and faced Greg on the bed. "Might as well stay here in Dallas have Christmas here at Brenda and David's. Nicole and me don't get to see each other often enough." Nick said.

Greg smiled. 'Sounds like a plan. But we go sight seeing tomorrow." Greg said.

"Sounds good to me." Nick said yawning.

"Looks like someone needs a nap." Greg said leaning over and kissing Nick's forehead and moving down to his lips.

"Take one with me?" Nick asked. Greg smiled and pulled Nick into his arms and fell into sleep.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**DECEMBER 23RD 9: AM**

**BRENDA& DAVID'S LIVING ROOM**

David was reading the paper. Brenda was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for whole crew. She was still mad at her father and Brothers. Nick deserved all their support. She was startled when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Greg. "Whatcha deep in thought about?" He asked.

"Just thinking. Nick up?" She asked.

He nodded. 'Showering. We're gonna go sight seeing. Then thought you and David could come have lunch with us." Greg said. She smiled she knew why Nick loved this guy. He was smart sweet and cute.

"Sure. Frank went over to one of his friends houses. Nate is with Sally's kids. That only leaves Nicole. But I think I can persuade one of my ignorant siblings to watch her." Brenda said.

Greg smirked. "I think Nicole is cute. Nick would like for her to come with us. To lunch. He wants to get some practice." Greg said.

Brenda smirked. "He don't need practice." She said.

"Ok I need practice." Greg said sitting at the island. He studied the woman's face for a moment when he realized that she was trying not to cry. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just so mad at my family. Nick didn't deserve what he got yesterday. Neither did you." She said. "I mean what is so disgraceful about Nick. He was on the football team in high school. He was an honor student. And because he chooses to date men he's a disgrace to the family." She said angrily. Greg just sat and listened. Not knowing what to say he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Brenda calm down." Nick said from the doorway startling both her and Greg.

"How long have you been listening?" Brenda asked.

"Long enough to know that you're mad as a hornet." He said walking fully into the kitchen and stopping just in front of Brenda.

"How can you be so calm about this?" She asked.

Nick hugged her and looked her dead in the eye. 'Cause I have a whole bunch of people on my side back in Vegas. And I have you and David along with probably mom here. Dad Jonas and Robert have said they don't like what I am. So therefore if they want to see me they will have to come to Vegas and see me and Greg." Nick said stepping back a little and feeling Greg take his hand.

"But what about the baby. Don't you think they'd want to know about it?" Brenda asked.

Nick looked at her amused. "Oh please like I will tell them I'm pregnant. Brenda you heard em at dinner. They think it's ludacris." Nick said almost angry.

"I see your point. Sorry." She said sighing.

"Look if they make an amends we'll bring the baby to see em sometime. But I won't subject my our kid to that bigotry." Nick said.

"Ok. So where are you taking Greg today?" She asked smiling.

"I thought I would show him the high school where I went. Along with A&M." Nick said.

"You should let him meet Chase." She said.

"Who's Chase?" Greg asked.

"Chase and Nick were best buddies in high school. When Nick was outed in school Chase tried to help him as much as he could." Brenda said.

David came in with his uniform on. "Hey guys. Brenda I'm sorry but I gotta go in. There was a lead on one of the cases that McCalister has and he wants me to come in and follow up." He said hugging her.

"Alright. Be careful. You think you'll get off in time to have lunch with Nick and Greg somewhere?" She asked.

"I don't know I'll call you when I know what my afternoon looks like. Have fun guys." He said leaving the kitchen.

Brenda sighed. "Oh how I hate being a cops wife." She said. Nick and Greg just laughed.

"Alright we best get going. I'll call when we know what time we can meet you." Nick said.

"Ok. Have fun." She said kissing Nick's cheek watching them leave her kitchen.

**NOON**

Brenda was sitting at her kitchen counter wrapping the kids Christmas gifts while Nicole slept. When she heard the doorbell she got up and went to answer it surprised to see her mother standing on the doorstep. "Mom what are you doing here?" She asked cooly.

"I was hoping to see Nick." Meredith said.

Brenda stepped back and let Meredith in. "Him and Greg went sight seeing about 9." She said shutting the door and walking back into the kitchen.

"Ok." Meredith said playing her hands.

"Mom what did you want with Nick?" Brenda asked.

"I wanted to see if he would come back to house and have dinner with me and your father." Meredith said.

"Why would he possibly want to go back there. After what happened yesterday I'm surprised he hasn't decided to fly back to Vegas." Brenda said.

"Your father had a perfectly good reason to be upset with Nick Brenda. He's thinking of the family." Meredith said.

"Well that's just fine. But don't forget Nick is apart of this family. Whether he's gay or straight." Brenda said.

"How can you accept what he is doing?" Meredith asked.

"How can you not accept him. When we were growing up you told us you supported us in what we wanted to do. Where did we stop getting your support in who we wanted to see?" Brenda asked.

"When my son brought another man home." Meredith said.

"Well I have to agree with Nick then. Come Christmas morning me and David along with kids won't be over at the house."Brenda said.

"Why pray tell not?" Meredith asked.

"Cause I don't want my kids around bigots like my father and other 2 brothers. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get Nicole and me ready. We're having lunch with Nick and Greg." Brenda said standing up.

"You might want to come and meet Greg. And make your own opinion on him before you automatically take Dad's side." Brenda said. "Lock the door on your way out please." She said leaving the kitchen leaving Meredith to think of what she said.

**1:30 PM**

**DALLAS EATERY.**

Nick and Greg were sitting at a table when 2 figures showed up. "Mind if we join you?" Brenda asked smirking. Nick looked up and smiled at his sister.

"Nicole why don't you sit down here next to Uncle Nick." Brenda said placing Nicole in a booster seat Nick had gotten when him and Greg had gotten the table.

"K." Nicky said.

"David couldn't make it. But I brought someone else." Brenda said motioning for the person she had brought.

Nick just about spit out his water when his mother stepped up next to Brenda. "Mom!" Nick said shocked.

"Hi. I went by to see if I could convince you to come to the house for dinner but Brenda said that you were going sight seeing. And said I should come have lunch with you." Meredith said sitting across from Nick.

"Well I'm glad you came." Nick said a little uneasy. The waiter came and took the orders.

"I just wanna say that I agree with your dad. And I think he has every reason to be upset. You just kinda through this at us." Meredith said.

"Well Mom how was I supposed to tell you. Call you up and say mom stop trying to fix me up I'm gay. I thought you deserved to hear face to face. And I thought meeting Greg would help a little bit." Nick said.

"I see the point and logic. But why now?" Meredith asked.

"Cause I thought it was time. I've fought to keep my identity secret for so long I didn't think I could tell you. But I had a little help in that area." Nick said laying his hand on his abdomen under the table cloth.

"Greg your a DNA specialist?" Meredith asked.

"Yes Ma'am. I've worked at the Crime lab for about 4 years now." Greg said.

"We've been friends since he started. And we started going out about 2 years ago." Nick said.

Meredith nodded. "I see. And I supposed the next thing you're gonna tell me is you're living together?" She asked a little shocked at some of this knowledge.

Nick nodded. "We've been living together about 8 months." He said.

"I see. Have you told your parents Greg?" Meredith asked. She desperately wanted her son to be happy. And she could see that him and this man beside him were happy. But she needed to know more.

"No ma'am. My parents live in San Francisco. They're coming to Vegas for New years and I planned on telling them then." Greg said.

"Does your co workers know?" Meredith asked.

"Yes mom they do. In fact Warrick Brown helped us move into the house we live in. Catherine and Him are living not far from us." Nick said.

Brenda sat quietly when she spoke she said softly. "Mom. See Nick is happy. Dad can be wrong sometimes." Brenda said.

"Yes. But do you know what your father has gone through to make sure you kids were put through a good college." Meredith said.

"Mom listen to me. If you want to agree with dad go ahead. But nothing will change what I am. Or who I love. I'm sorry that it has to end like this." Nick said. "Excuse me I need to visit the little boys room." Nick said standing and making his way to men's room.

Meredith took the opportunity to question Greg. "Greg do you love my son?" Meredith asked. "Yes Ma'am. I've loved your son since I seen him the first time." Greg said.

"Why wait 2 years?" She asked.

"Cause. I wanted to know Nick was ready to be out of the closet. Everyone suspected I was Gay. But Nick portrayed the ladies man. He went out with the girls. And he didn't dress like he was gay. But when I mentioned that he might be he just accepted it. Mrs. Stokes Nick never wanted to disappoint you or your family. Your important to him. But he needs you to support him now. Not only is Nick's family important to him but so is his identity." Greg said.

"He's everything to me. I would do anything to see the disappointment off his face right now. Cause he deserves to be happy." Greg said. Nick came back and tickled Nicole's cheek getting a giggle from her. The waiter came with the food and everything was ate in silence. Nick watching nervously between Meredith and Greg. Brenda watching the trio. Greg just trying to keep his eye on Nick for any sign of wanting to depart this lunch. Meredith however watched the couple. The way Greg had reached over and squeezed Nick's hand. And how Nick just smiled his own thanks. She knew she had some convincing to do. But Caleb needed to see that Greg and Nick were happy. Her daughter and Son was right. Her husband was a pig headed jackass most of the time. And now was one of the.

**4: PM**

**STOKES MANOR**

Meredith was sitting in her study looking at a picture album of all the kids. She was amazed at how Brenda and Nick had stuck by each other through high school. And how all the others thought he was a nuances. But Nick never let it faze him. When Melanie was born he took her under his wing like the good Big brother and protected her. To the point of suspension from high school. Caleb came in and sat down in front of her. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Just a photo album of the kids." She said.

"Oh." He said.

"I had lunch with Brenda Nick and Greg today." She said. She looked up to see her husband's jaw clench at the name of Greg.

"Oh? How is Brenda doing?" Caleb asked.

"Fine. David had to work. I had a good time." She said.

"Good to know. I have a case to look at." He said getting up.

"They're happy." She said. He turned and looked at her confused and angry.

"Nick and Greg. They're happy. Greg is our son's world. And there is nothing any one can do to prevent that." Meredith said.

"Wanna bet?" He asked.

"No. Cause if you try to destroy that boys life. I'll file for a separation. How would that look to your precious public." Meredith said.

"You're so worried what the damn public will think if you actually have a gay son that you don't see cause of your idiocy we may lose our son." Meredith said standing up and facing her husband dead on.

"We lost him when he moved to Vegas Meredith." Caleb said.

"Did it ever occur to you he was scared to tell us. He was so tired of the questions I was asking at lunch he went to the mens room. Our opinion is important to him. We could have one of those kids who could care less about our opinion." Meredith said.

"That boy can't be gay. We didn't raise him that way." Caleb said.

"No we raised em all to do what was in their hearts. We raised them to follow their hearts. Well guess what Nicholas's heart lead him to a nice young man. Who from what I heard and saw at lunch loves him with everything he has. And Nick returns that." Meredith said.

"I can't accept that. Nick is supposed to get married and give us grandchildren by a nice girl." Caleb said.

"Well guess what Caleb we don't get what we want. I want to go to Paris and live there but I didn't get that. I moved here to Dallas and made a life here. And our son moved to Las Vegas and made a life there with a nice young man." Meredith said. Caleb stood there contemplating the conversation he was having with his wife of close to 40 years.

"Brenda filled me in on you and our other sons' plans to help Nick decided what team he swings for. You do it and like I said before I will serve you separation papers." Meredith said.

"And noon on Christmas morning I will be going to Brenda's to spend half of Christmas with Nick and Brenda along with their significant others. Cause even tho we didn't choose this for him. He needs us to support him. And that's what I intend to do." Meredith said turning back to her work indicating their discussion was over.

**6: PM**

**BRENDA AND DAVID'S**

Greg and Nick were laying on the bed listening to the hustle and bustle of the house. Nick looked over and smiled. "Can you believe in 6 months that'll be us?" Nick said.

"I can't wait." Greg said lacing his fingers through Nick's and rolling over and laying listening with his lover.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here is another 3 chapters. Thanks you for the reviews. Even tho i got one flame it was worth it for the other good reviews. If you guys think of some Girl names please Email me at i need some help.**

**DECEMBER 24TH 10: AM**

**BRENDA & DAVID'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM**

Nick and Greg were carrying on with the kids. David was sitting at his computer looking up Ebay prices and Brenda was baking cookies. Kids were going full steam ahead until David told em to cool it. Greg noticed Nick getting exhausted. He didn't wanna ruin the kids fun but Nick had something besides himself to think about. "Nick why don't you sit back for a while." Greg asked.

Nick nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Ok." He said and leaned back into the couch.

"Kids why don't you guys go out back and play for a while. Your Aunts and Uncles should be coming over soon." Brenda said. The 2 boys hurried out but Nicky stayed and curled up beside Nick and fell asleep.

Nick smirked. "I think I have a nap companion." He said. Greg smiled picturing his little one and Nick curled up together.

**2: PM**

**BRENDA & DAVID'S KITCHEN**

Greg was sitting in the kitchen with Brenda. Nick had gone and taken a nap in the bedroom they were using. David and the kids were out back playing. Brenda was laughing at something when the doorbell rang. "Wonder which sibling that is." She said. Greg smirked and watched as she ran to get the door. Greg was surprised when Judge Stokes came in.

"Is Nick around?" Caleb asked.

"I think he's napping. What do you want with him?" Brenda asked.

"Just wanna talk." Caleb said raising his hands up.

"I'll go get him." Greg said leaving the room. He too like Brenda was a little leery about what Caleb Stokes wanted to discuss with Nick.

**BEDROOM**

Greg quietly pushed the door open and seen Nick cradling his stomach facing the ensuit bathroom. Greg smiled and crawled behind him and kissed his neck. Nick moaned. "Hope you plan to stay. Cause that definitely warrants a little more attention." Nick said rolling over to face Greg.

"Sorry babe but your father wants to talk to you." Greg said brushing the hair back from Nick's face.

"What?" Nick asked a little upset.

"Whoa don't go getting upset. He just wants to talk." Greg said.

Nick shook his head. "My father has never been the talking kind. He's been the action kind." Nick said rolling into a sitting position. Greg crawled behind him and wrapped his arms around Nick and snuggled into his neck.

"Brenda and Me will be there. We won't let nothing happen. I ain't about to lose you to him." Greg said.

Nick sighed. "Talking couldn't hurt." Nick said.

Greg shook his head. "No it couldn't." He said.

**KITCHEN**

Brenda and Caleb were discussing Christmas when Greg and Nick came in. "I think I'll go see if David needs help getting the kids inside." Brenda said.

"Brenda if you would stay. This concerns you as well." Caleb said. Brenda nodded and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Nick and Greg took seats as well. So did Caleb.

"Nick when you said you were gay I couldn't fathom a child of mine liking the same Sex." Caleb said. Nick was gonna speak but Caleb held his hand up.

"Wait. Your mother made me see something last night. And don't tell her this but she was right." Caleb said. Brenda and Nick laughed.

"She told me we raised you 7 kids to follow your heart. And I guess in my mind I thought you would follow it to a sweet girl and give me a couple of grand kids like the rest of the bunch. But you didn't and I guess I was sort of disappointed. But your mother told me that your heart lead you to Greg. From what your mother says a fine young man." Caleb said. Nick linked his fingers through Greg's.

"Dad just cause I'm gay don't mean you won't get grandkids out of me. There's adoption." Nick said.

"I know. And I accept you and Greg. That's all I'm trying to say. I'm sorry I was bull headed yesterday. And I'm sorry you felt that you couldn't come to me and your mother to tell us about your relationship with Greg." Caleb said.

"As for you Brenda. I owe you an apology. You were right to be upset about what me Robert and James were planning for Nick. It wasn't right of us to think we could beat being straight into him." Caleb said.

Brenda nodded. "It's ok dad. Just understand we all chose our lives differently." Brenda said.

"I know. And I accept that now. It took your mother threatening separation on me for me to figure it out." Caleb said.

Nick smirked. "Mom was a tough cookie." Nick said.

Caleb nodded. "You got that right." He said. David came in with a crying Nicky.

"Oh what happened?" Brenda asked taking her daughter.

'She ran and slipped on the grass. Scraped her knee." David said.

"Well let's go see about this scrape." Brenda said getting up and carrying Nicky to the bathroom. Caleb watched and smiled.

"Everything alright in here?" David asked.

"Yeah just fine." Nick said. David nodded and headed back outside. Leaving the 3 men to their selves.

**THAT NIGHT**

**BEDROOM -NICK & GREG'S**

Nick was curled up on his side trying to stay awake so he and Greg could talk. Greg came in and curled up behind him. "Hey." Greg said.

"Hey yourself. We need to talk." Nick said.

"Uh oh. I don't like this." Greg said.

"You might not. I wanna tell mom and dad." Nick said.

"Ok. Are we talking about the little one?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah.." Nick said.

"You don't sound so positive about telling em." Greg said laying out and running his hand over Nicks arm.

"I guess I'm a little concerned about telling em." Nick said.

"How about this. We go home after Christmas. When you have the baby we come back and tell em we adopted. An old friend of mine came and asked for me to adopt it. And if you want we can tell em later on like whenever." Greg said.

Nick smirked. "This is a switch you trying to hide something and me wanting to tell. Alright you're right." Nick said.

"I know. Now here something else I'm right about. You getting some sleep." Greg said kissing Nick long on the lips.

"Amen. Hey I got a question What are we gonna do for last names?" Nick asked.

"Can we discuss this later. I am so tired. And we have an even bigger day tomorrow." Greg said.

"Sounds good to me. Good night I love you." Nick said turning into Greg's arms.

"I love you too. Both of you." Greg said hugging Nick to him.

TBC

PLease Please Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

**DECEMBER 25TH 7: AM**

**BRENDA & DAVID'S HOUSE- NICK & GREG'S ROOM**

Greg heard little voices downstairs and moaned. Nick rolled over without waking and sighed. Greg smirked and took the time to watch his boyfriend sleep. Ever since they found out Nick was carrying the baby Greg had been a little worried about the stress level Nick had been put through.. Nick's eyes opened sleepily and smiled at him. 'What are you looking at?" Nick asked.

Greg smirked and kissed him softly. "A very sexy guy waking up." Greg said placing his hand on Nick's cheek rubbing.

"Mmm I hear the munchkins downstairs. Bet their biting at the bit wanting to tear into presents." Nick said snuggling closer.

"I bet." Greg said wrapping an arm around Nick.

"What was Christmas like in your house. When you were growing up." Nick asked

Greg sighed. "Mom would be in the kitchen cooking the dinner. Dad would be outside waiting on the family. And I would be between them. When Poppa Olaf and memaw got there we would all open presents. Then sing some Christmas carols and then we would eat. Then it normally would be time for me to go to bed." Greg said.

"Sounds nice. Here it was a frenzy on Christmas morning. We all normally got 1 big gift. And 5 or 6 small gifts. Mom would do what she's doing now start cooking. When the older ones got married and moved it became less hectic. That was til the first grandchild was born." Nick said shaking his head.

Greg laughed. "And then it went back to hectic. You miss it?" Greg asked shifting them so they were laying side by side facing each other.

"No. Cause I have something better. And soon we'll have our own family." Nick said.

"Yeah we will. Speaking of you and little one doing ok?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. Morning sickness hasn't made it's self known no more. Which I am thankful for." Nick said.

"Well that's good." Greg said kissing his forehead.

"Have I told how glad I am you are having this baby with me?" Greg asked some tears in his eyes.

"I think you mentioned it. But it is my pleasure. I love you so much." Nick said leaning over and capturing Greg's lips for a kiss.

"Think we better get up so we get some breakfast." Nick said. Greg smirked and followed his lover into the shower.

**2: PM**

**STOKES MANOR - LIVING ROOM**

All the Stokes were sitting in the living room opening gifts. Nick and Greg were sitting on the love seat. Meredith and Caleb were sitting on the couch watching the grand children open their gifts. "So this is a hectic Living room on Christmas day." Greg said into Nick's ear.

Nick smirked. "Oh yes." He said leaning into Greg a little.

"When do you guys go back to Vegas?" Caleb asked.

"Plane leaves at noon tomorrow." Nick said.

"A shame you have to go back so soon after Christmas. Are you going straight back to work?" Meredith asked.

"I'm on call the rest of the week. But Nick is off." Greg said.

"When do your parents come in?" Brenda asked.

"I think the 30th and then they stay with some friends of theirs." Greg said looking at Nick.

"Are they good people?" Caleb asked.

"They're pretty cool." Greg said.

"When he was in the hospital from the explosion I got to meet them. And they're both really nice." Nick said.

"They sure liked you." Greg said smirking.

"Really?" Nick asked causing everyone to laugh.

"My mom came into the hospital room after meeting you saying you should really consider dating him." Greg said. Nick and everyone laughed.

"Considering that I guess we best tell them we are dating. And had been dating at that time for about a month." Nick said.

"I guess so." Greg said. Nick sat back and watched the rest of the kids open their gifts. Maybe everything would work out. Maybe this baby would bring people together. Maybe it wouldn't be frowned upon. And if it was then him and Greg would find somewhere safe to live. As long as they had each other.

TBC

Please Review. Feed me


	15. Chapter 15

**DEC 28TH 7: PM**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE**

Nick and Greg had gotten back from Texas the day before. They were both tired. Greg had to go in and work for a while seeing as he was on call. But tonight was a party for the team at the lab.. Greg and Nick had offered to have it at their house. Nick was busy going around and getting stuff done. He felt something move in his protruding stomach and smiled. 'Alright baby daddy will take a break soon." Nick said rubbing his stomach. Greg who has just stepped into the house smirked.

"Daddy better start listening to the baby cause Papa will get mad if he doesn't." Greg said.

Nick sighed. "I'm fine. Correction we're fine. Besides the team will be here in 10 minutes or less." Nick said.

'And the house looks fine. Sit down on the couch and rest." Greg said

Nick sighed and sat down. 'Fine. Happy now?" Nick asked.

Greg smiled and leaned down capturing Nick's lips. "Now I am. I'm gonna go and shower. Don't move ok." Greg said leaving the living room. Nick nodded and stayed there. He liked when Greg got a little protective. It reminds him that he wasn't alone in this time. He was brought out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. Nick got up and walked to the door and opened it to find Warrick Catherine and Lindsay standing there.

"Hey guys." Nick said moving so they could come on in.

"Hey bro. How you doing?" Warrick asked slapping Nick on the back.

"Fine." Nick said.

Catherine hugged him. "And how is the little one in there?" She asked hugging him.

"Active. Started moving around a couple days before Christmas." Nick said closing the door.

"Hey early Christmas gift." Catherine said.

'Yeah. Come on in Greg is in the shower. Should be out soon." Nick said.

"Soon as in now." Greg said from behind Nick. "Hey guys.." Greg said

"Hey Greggo." Catherine said hugging him as well. 3 minutes later the doorbell rang again and this time it was Sara and Grissom. They didn't come together just arrived at the same time.

Greg smiled. "Hey guys. Come on in." He said stepping out of the way. "Everyone is in the living room." He said.

"Brass called and said that he couldn't come. Ellie called and he wanted to see her in California." Grissom said stepping into the living room where Catherine and Warrick were talking with Nick.

Lindsay seeing Grissom jumped up. "Uncle Gil!" Lindsay exclaimed and ran into his legs hugging him.

"Hey sweetie." Gil said. Lindsay sat back down beside her mom and Warrick. Nick smirked and watched the extended family him and Greg had.

**2 HOURS LATER**

The party had been a good thing. Greg and him had gotten some good gifts and were glad to have friends. Sara was short once or twice but it was ok. Now Nick and Greg were sitting in bed resting from the party. Greg had already been called in for the next shift which started at 7 in the morning. Nick sighed and looked at the tv. Greg smirked and reached his hand over and took the control from Nick and muted the tv show. "Hey why'd you do that?" Nick asked.

"Cause I have something to give you." Greg said reaching into the night stand and snagging the box he stored there.

"When you and me decided to go together we didn't plan that you would get pregnant. We never expected it." Greg said.

Nick was nervous. "Greg aren't you happy about this baby?" Nick asked a little scared now.

"I am ecstatic. That's the reason I want to give you this." Greg said handing Nick the box.

Nick took it and opened it to reveal a simple chain. "I don't understand." Nick said.

"Valentines day I want to exchange vows in front of our friends. They have been the ones beside us through this time and if you want your parents to come then it's ok too. But I want the CSI team there tho." Greg said.

Nick got glassy eyed and shook his head. "Are you saying you want to be partners legally?" Nick asked not sure what to think of this.

Greg took the chain and clipped it around Nick's neck. "I'm saying. No I'm asking. Will you Nick Stokes be my soul mate for the rest of our lives. Let me help you raise the child that is in your body?" Greg asked almost choking on his words.

Nick had to suck in a breath to say what he wanted to say. "It'd be a pleasure to be your soul mate Greg Sander. And I'd love to raise this kid with you." Nick said.

Greg wiped the tears off Nick's face and kissed him. "So it's set Valentine's day we'll have a ceremony?" Greg asked.

"Sure can. I might be able to fit into a suit seeing as I'll be close to 6 months pregnant." Nick said

Greg smirked and kissed him again. "Alright momma let's get some sleep." Greg said.

"Alright but if you call me momma you're likely to see what this hormonal crazed soon to be husband of yours will do." Nick said laying his head onto Greg's chest.

"Yes sir." Greg said smirking and running his hand through Nick's hair. "Love you both." Greg said going into sleep.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**JANUARY 5TH **

**CSI GREG'S LAB**

Nick came in and placed some samples from their newest case on the table beside Greg. "Hey." Greg said. "Hey. You swamped?" Nick asked.

"Nope. Whatcha got?" Greg asked getting up.

"I need to know what kinda Hair dye this is." Nick said.

"Uh Nick babe. This is Hodges department." Greg said.

Nick looked down and sighed. "It's just he'll notice that I gained weight." Nick said.

Greg got it. "Why not have Catherine or even Grissom take it to him?" Greg asked.

"Cause they're still at the crime scene." Nick said.

"Alright. Let's see what we got." Greg said taking the dye swab out of the bag. Nick just stood and watched him.

**JANUARY 6TH 8: AM**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE**

Nick walked into the house and set his stuff on the floor flipping through the mail he seen a letter from his mom and one from Brenda. Nick laid it all down and went to the computer in the corner of the living room. He signed on and checked his mail quickly. When he seen the email from someone he went to school with. He clicks on it to see a girl who looks exactly like the girl from the crime scene. Even the same toilet. Nick saved it and sent it to himself and to the lab. He was just signing off when he heard Greg come into the house. "Hey." Nick said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Hey. Fixing breakfast?" Greg asked.

"Yeah toast and eggs sound good?" Nick asked.

'Sounds good. I see your mom sent a letter along with Brenda. You read em?" Greg asked placing four pieces of bread in the toaster oven.

"No. Checked my email." Nick said still running the picture over in his mind.

Greg could see the wheels turning in Nick's head. 'Alright spill what's going on in that sexy head of yours." Greg said.

"I checked my email and found pictures that looks exactly like our crime scene." Nick said. "Of the girl who was strangled and placed over her toilet?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. It looked like an old girlfriend of mine from high school." Nick said.

"Your password is protected aint it?" Greg asked.

"Yeah I even changed it just now. But who would do it?" Nick said pondering it.

"I don't know babe. But right now what I want to know is how long til we can go to the bedroom." Greg said. Nick melted into the kiss and leaned his head forward.

"K. Breakfast should be done." Nick said turning back to the stove.

**JANUARY 8TH 6: PM**

Nick and Warrick had figured out that they're suspect was the cable guy. So they were at the house checking it out. "Nick when are you taking off for the you know what?" Warrick asked.

"Probably late February." Nick said walking up.

"Mr. Crane? Nick Stokes Criminalistics." Nick said walking the wall into the house.

Warrick's cell phone rings and he answers it. "I'm gonna step out and take this." Warrick said walking out onto the. When Nick squatted to check on a bin in the cabinet a figured dropping down behind him startled him.

"W who are you?" Nick asked.

"I'm the owner of the house. Nigel Crane." He said. Warrick who was talking on his phone heard something crash. When he looked down he seen Nick laying on the ground.

"NICK!" Warrick called running down the stairs talking into his phone.

**9: PM**

**DESERT PALM HOSPITAL**

Nick had been admitted for observation due to the baby. When they had called Doctor Cantwell was called in he wasn't pleased. So now Greg sat beside Nick holding his hand. When Nick woke he felt horrible. "MMM." He moaned.

"Hey Sleeping beauty. Get a good nap?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. Why am I still in the hospital?" Nick asked adjusting and wincing.

"Cause Dr. Cantwell wants to monitor the little one and make sure it's ok after that fall you took." Greg said brushing a finger over Nick's cheek.

"Is everything ok?" Nick asked.

"Baby is healthy for now Mr. Stokes." Dr. Cantwell said.

"Reason my side feels like it is mashed?" Nick asked.

"You have some bruised ribs. You'll be tender. As I told Mr. Sanders I am keeping you over night so we can monitor the baby. It looks fine at the time. But it could take a turn for the worse. Never know. Now that you're awake we can do the Ultrasound." He said pulling the tray over to the bed. "Alright now this is gonna be cold but for less pain don't jump." Dr. Cantwell said. He placed the gel on Nick's stomach and Nick tensed closing his eyes from the pain of his ribs.

"Oh God that hurts." Nick said wanting to curl in on himself. Greg held his hand.

"Alright let's see this kid." Dr. Cantwell said. He swiped the indicator over Nick stomach.

"Well where is it?" Nick asked never being able to read these screens.

"This here is the head. And that is the a hand I believe. You guys wanna know what you're having?" He asked.

"Can we decide that later?" Greg asked.

"Sure." He said smiling.

"I'll come back and check on you in a bit." Dr. Cantwell said.

"Thank you." Nick said.

"Wow. Look at it Greg. It's our baby." Nick said squeezing Greg's hand.

Greg leaned over and kissed Nick on the head. "I wanna know what it is. That way we can paint the nursery." Greg said.

"Ok. Can you hand me a tissue this stuff is feeling weird." Nick said. Greg kissed him and smiled.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**JANUARY 20TH 11: PM**

**CSI BREAK ROOM**

Greg was sitting at the table looking at a magazine when Catherine came in and sat down. "Hey." Greg said.

"Hey. You have some of your special brew?" Catherine asked.

"In the pot. Just don't let Nick see it. I've banned it from the house until after little one is born." Greg said.

Catherine smirked.. "Did you guys find out what you're having?" She asked.

"We did." Greg said smirking. Just then Grissom and Sara came in.

"Hey." Sara mumbled.

"Greg." Grissom said.

"Hey guys." Greg said.

"Where's Warrick and Nick?" Grissom asked Catherine and Greg.

"Warrick was changing his shirt." Catherine said.

"Nick said something about checking on the bullets from the cast last night." Greg said laying his magazine down.

"Alright." Grissom said when Warrick came followed by Nick. Nick sat down easily beside Greg and sighed.

"Alright folks let's get to work." Grissom said.

**JANUARY 21ST 12: AM**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION NICK- CATHERINE**

Catherine was taking prints and Nick was photographing stuff. "Warrick said after Valentines day you're gonna stick to the lab?" She asked.

"Yeah. The 8th I'll be 5 months pregnant and I think just stick to lab work will be better. I'll talk to Grissom about it ." Nick said squatting with a little bit of discomfort.

"You and Greg will make great parents." Catherine said.

"I hope so." Nick said.

"You will." She said squeezing his shoulder.

"Oh do you have plans for Breakfast?" Nick asked.

"No we don't. Why?" Catherine asked.

"Greg thought we could have a team breakfast at our house. We kinda got a couple of announcements." Nick said.

"Sure would what time?" Catherine asked.

"Make it 10 that way we all can get some rest before our shift tonight." Nick said.

"Sounds good." Catherine said.

**9: AM**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE**

Nick had the casserole in the oven and was about to start coffee when arms wrapped around his waist a kiss was pressed to his shoulder. "Mmm. If we're gonna have the gang over in a hour we better get everything cleaned up." Nick said.

"Babe. You need to rest. The baby is depending you right now." Greg said.

"Greg I am fine. As soon as everyone goes home I will rest. I promise." Nick said.

"Alright. I'm gonna go and wipe off the coffee table and put the plates on the dining room table." Greg said.

"Alright. Hey where's that kiss you was gonna give me?" Nick asked.

"Oh right here." Greg said taking Nick's face in his hands and Kissing him passionately.

"Mmm. Have I told how much I love you today?" Greg asked.

"Not in the last hour or so." Nick said.

"Well you Nick Stokes are in luck cause I. Love. You." Greg said in between chaste kisses on Nick's lips.

"Go on and set the table." Nick said laughing. Greg smirked and walked out of the kitchen.

Nick shook his head and ran his hand over his stomach. "Your papa is crazy." Nick said going back to what he was doing.

**11:30 AM**

**LIVING ROOM**

Everyone was sitting around talking and carrying on. Grissom was sitting in a wing chair. Catherine Warrick and Lindsay were sitting on the couch. Sara was sitting on an ottoman. Nick was in the recliner and Greg was on the arm of it. "Guys me and Greg have a couple announcements to make." Nick said.

"Let me guess you're getting married." Sara joked.

Nick and Greg looked at each other with smirks. "You guessed one of them." Greg said.

"WHAT!" Came a chorus of everyone.

"Are you guys serious?" Catherine asked.

"Yes Ma'am we are." Nick said taking Greg's hand and holding it.

"When?" Warrick asked.

"When else. Valentines day." Nick said.

"Oh true romantic guys. Where is it gonna be?" Catherine asked.

"That we're still discussing." Greg said.

"Well wherever it is we'll be there." Catherine said.

"Yeah me too you 2." Grissom said.

"Afterwards Grissom I need to be put on desk duty. After the fall out the window I was told I need to take it easy til after little bit is born." Nick said.

"Ok Nick whatever you need I'll submit it to Ecklie tomorrow." Grissom said.

"Good. Now for other announcement. When I fell and was taken to the hospital they did a sonagram on me and we now know what we're having." Nick said.

"And what is our godchild gonna be?" Warrick asked.

"Who ever said you were gonna be the god parent." Nick asked smirking.

"Well.. We are friends. So I assumed." Warrick said smiling.

"Well good thing you have Lindsay to practice on. Cause come July me and Greg will be parents of a baby girl." Nick said. Greg squeezed Nick's shoulder smiling down at him.

"Congratulations fellas." Catherine said.

"Yeah guys like I said before you 2 will make excellent parents." Warrick said.

"So I guess we have a wedding to help plan huh." Catherine said.

Sara who had been quiet through the announcements smiled faintly. "Well if everyone will excuse me I need to get home." Sara said.

"Awww. Come on Sara stay and celebrate the happy occasion." Warrick said.

"Sorry long shift." She said and hugged both Greg and Nick. Nick a little longer than necessary with that she left.

"Well I hate to say this but we have to get going to." Catherine said.

"Well thanks for coming." Nick said taking Greg's hand and pulling himself up.

"Oh your welcome." Catherine said hugging Nick. Greg hugged her and then hugged Lindsay.

**1: PM**

**LIVING ROOM**

Nick was sitting on the couch with his laptop. Greg was washing up the dishes from the breakfast. Nick typed in his email and found that his sister had sent him something.

Name : Copwife20

Subject: Hi

Hey Little brother

I was wondering how everything is going. David and Dad are trying to warm the other brats over to our side. But it ain't easy. How is the little one doing. Nikki says hi. And so does the boys. Well I must be going seeing as David has come in for lunch.

Give my love to Greg. Talk to you later.

Love

Brenda.

Nick click reply.

Name: CSILOVER

Subject: Announcement

Hey sis

Well everything is GREAT here in Nevada. In fact if you and David can get away I would love to invite you to a small ceremony here in Las Vegas. When we got back from Christmas up there Greg popped the question. And I said yes. So on Valentines day we are getting married. Don't know where tho. Oh and one other thing your NIECE is doing great. We had a sonagram done 2 weeks ago and found out we're having a girl. So you're gonna have to give us some tips on raising her.

Well Greg is making hurry up motions. He thinks I might pass out from exhaustion. He worries too much. Call us in the next week or so with your decision.

Love to David and the kids. An extra hug to Nikki please.

Love

Nick and Greg.

Nick hit send and signed off. 'Come on babe let's head on to bed." Greg said coming out of the kitchen.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nick said around a yawn.

"Uh huh thought you said you were fine earlier." Greg said helping Nick stand.

"I was. But telling the big news made us tired." Nick said placing his hand on his stomach.

"Oh poor babies." Greg said kissing Nick on the lips.

"Come on I went and turned the covers down before I went to do the dishes. So everything is set." Greg said leading Nick into the bedroom. Nick laid down and no sooner than his head hit the pillow was he out.

"Night babe. I love you." Greg said softly against Nick's forehead.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**FEBRUARY 10TH 4: PM**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE**

Nick and Greg were sound asleep holding one another when the house phone rang. Greg woke up slightly and rolled over and answered it. "Ello?" He mumbled.

"Greggy?" A female voice asked.

"Momma?" Greg asked sitting up.

Maria Sanders was in her early 50's. Living in Florida meant she was 4 hours ahead of him. "Did I catch you and Nick sleeping?" Maria asked.

"Yeah Momma. We have to be at work in about 7 hours. We just came off a double shift." Greg said checking on Nick making sure the phone didn't wake him.

"Oh I am sorry. I just received your email. And me and your father will be there tomorrow afternoon." She said.

"Momma what email are you talking about?" Greg asked.

"The wedding invitation. I'm so happy you decide to do it legally. You know karma will be in your favor now." Maria said.

"Alright Momma call me tomorrow when you and Dad get into town. I'm gonna go back to sleep." Greg said.

"That's ok. I'll see ya tomorrow. Love you dear." Maria said. Greg looked at the phone as Maria hung up shaking his head and hung up and rolled over and wrapped his arm over Nick.

"Who was it?" Nick asked sleepily.

"My mom. Just telling me they'd be here tomorrow." Greg said kissing Nick on the neck and getting more comfortable.

"K." Nick said going back to sleep.

**FEBRUARY 12TH NOON**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE**

Jacob and Maria Sanders were sitting on the couch talking with Greg when Nick came in with David and Brenda along with the 3 kids. "Greg!" Brenda said.

"Hey Brenda." Greg said hugging her.

"Momma and Daddy will be here in a while they went to get settled in the hotel. I wanted to come straight here." Brenda said.

"Hey David." Greg said shaking the other mans hand.

"Hey." David said.

Nick who had went into the kitchen to get some water came out and cleared his throat. "David Brenda this is Greg's parents Maria and Jacob Sanders. This is one of my older siblings Brenda and Her husband David there kids. Nathan Frank and Nikki." Nick said.

"It's nice to meet you." Brenda said.

"Nice to finally meet some of Greg's soon to be in laws." Maria said.

"Nick's parents will be here later on." Greg said turning around and touched Nick's arm lightly.

"So where is the ceremony gonna be?" Brenda asked.

"We decided in the back yard. We have enough space for the few guests we got coming." Nick said.

"Cool. Well who's the witnesses?" Maria asked.

'Catherine and Warrick Brown. It's just gonna be simple." Greg said.

"And who is gonna be performing the ceremony?" Jacob asked.

"A friend of mine is a notary of public and he said he would do it. Favor he owes me from back in college." Greg said.

"Sounds nice.," Brenda said.

**9: PM**

**CSI GREG'S LAB**

Greg told Nick and everything that he had to work for a few hours to make up for the few days him and Nick were taking to go to a nice little cabin out in the woods. Brass had offered them the cabin as a wedding gift. Greg was going out of the lab and into the break room when he seen most of his Co workers talking with his parents and soon to be in laws. "Greg. You didn't mention that Mrs. Willows Brown has a daughter." Maria said.

"Momma I said some of my co workers have kids." Greg said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Well she would make a good flower girl." Maria said.

"Momma me and Nick really just want to keep the wedding simple." Greg said sipping the coffee.

"Oh but how me and your father have dreamed of a big wedding for you." Maria said.

Grissom came into the room at that time and cleared his throat. "Greg do you have my Blood analysis?" He asked.

"Yeah let me go get it." Greg said setting his coffee down and leaving the room.

"You guys really need to consider getting married in a church." Maria said.

"Sorry we decided on our back yard Ma'am." Nick said ever the Texan charmer.

"Well it's just I think a church would be better. Try a church for me please." Maria said.

Greg came back in and sighed. "Here it is." He said.

"Thanks." Grissom said.

**FEBRUARY 14TH 10: AM**

**BROWN RESIDENCE**

Greg was ordered by Brenda and Meredith to go to Warrick and Catherine's house. He was standing adjusting his white tie on his just off white suit. Catherine who was wearing a blue velvet dress came in. "You look handsome. You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah... Anyone check on Nick?" Greg asked a little worried about the pressure on him and the baby.

"I'm sure he is fine. You'll see in a couple of hours." Catherine said.

**SAME TIME**

**GREG/NICK'S HOUSE BEDROOM**

Caleb was in the bedroom when Nick came out of the shower. "My word son. You put on some weight." Caleb said.

"Greg's been feeding me good." Nick said.

"He sure has." Caleb said smirking.

"You know I know I didn't say anything but I am happy for you about this marriage." Caleb said.

"I know Dad. And thank you. For accepting Greg and our relationship." Nick said.

"Oh son your welcome. You're right he is a good guy. His mom is out there tho." Caleb said.

Nick laughed. "Yeah. But his dad is ok." Nick said trying to straighten his tie.

"Come here son." Caleb said adjusting the tie. "There. Now what do you say we go check on the arrangements?" Caleb asked.

"Sounds good." Nick said following his father out of the bedroom.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**FEBRUARY 14TH 4 ½ MONTHS**

**STOKE/SANDER BACK YARD**

Greg and Nick stood facing each other Catherine and Warrick standing on either side of the couple. The minister a friend of Greg smiled at them. "Guess we can get started. Dearly beloved we're gathered here to join these 2 people in the bond of marriage. Nicholas Aaron and Gregory Hojem have decided to enter into the bond of marriage as soul mates." The minister said. "I think I'll skip anyone here who objects seeing as we're all family." Daniel the minister said. Everyone laughed.

"Alright turn facing each other. Greg I would you like you to repeat after me. I Gregory take the Nicholas to be my lawful wedded Husband. To have and To hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Til death do us part." Daniel said.

Greg steeled his voice which was a futile attempt of nothing. "I Gregory take thee Nicholas to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Til death do us part." Greg said squeezing Nick's hand.

"Nick repeat after me. I Nicholas take thee Gregory to my lawful wedded Husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Til death do us part." Daniel said.

"I Nicholas take thee Gregory to be lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Til death do us part." Nick said his voice shaky.

"Nicholas Aaron do you take thee Gregory to be your husband. In good times and in bad times. For better or for worse. To love over all other?" Daniel asked.

"I do." Nick said a tear rolling down his face.

"Do you Gregory Hojem take Nicholas to be your husband. In good times and in bad times. For better or for worse. To love over all other?" Daniel asked Greg.

"I do." Greg said.

"The rings please." He asked Catherine and Warrick. "The rings resemble the vows shared between the couple. Greg place this ring on Nick's finger and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my love and the vows I just pledged. With this ring I thee wed." Daniel said.

"This ring is a symbol of my love and the vow I just pledged to you. With this ring I thee wed." Greg said slipping the ring on Nick's slightly swollen finger.

"Nick place this ring on Greg's finger and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my love and the vow I pledged to you. With this ring I thee wed." Daniel said handing Nick the ring.

"This ring is a symbol of my love and the vow I pledged to you. With this ring I thee wed." Nick said and with shaky fingers slipped the ring on Greg's finger.

"With the vows said and rings exchanged I deem soul mates. You 2 better kiss each other or it wouldn't be a wedding." Daniel said causing everyone to laugh. Greg placed his hand on Nick's face brought him into the kiss. Everyone got up clapping.

"It is my pleasure to present to you. Mr. and Mr. Greg and Nick Stokes Sanders." Daniel said. Everyone cheered even more.

**3: PM**

**BACK YARD STILL**

Everyone was milling around the backyard. Greg and Nick was sitting on the lawn chair in the sun. They had changed out of the tuxedos and into regular clothes along with everyone else. Warrick was manning the Grill. Sara and Brenda were talking. Bill and Meredith were talking with Greg's parents. "This was a great day." Greg said looking over the yard seeing friends and their family. Family who had come together from trials.

"Sure was Babe. Still is. Lots of daylight left." Nick said. Nikki came over and flopped on Greg's lap laughing.

"Hey Munchkin. You having fun?" Nick asked.

"Yes. But I wanna sit with you." She said.

"Sounds good to me." Nick said leaning over and kissing her head.

"Gamma and papa are coming." Nikki said.

"Nick. Greg I just wanna say this was such a sweet ceremony. When we got married it was in a huge church with everyone making comments about it." Meredith said.

"Your mother couldn't enjoy it cause our families were fighting constantly." Bill said.

"But we didn't let it get in our way. And I'm so proud that you didn't let your father's prejudice get in the way." Meredith said.

Nick got up making it look easy when it was getting harder. He hugged his mom. "Love you mom." He said.

"Oh sweetie I love you too." She said. Greg smiled from where he sat with Nikki in his lap.

"Pancho let me say this. Watching you get married to man wasn't my dream..." Bill said but Nick tried to intervene when Bill held up a hand. "But if it makes you happy then I'm happy for you." Bill said.

Nick smiled hugging him and slapping him on the back. "Thanks Cisco." Nick said.

Meredith looked to Greg. "Please take care of him he's my baby." She said.

Greg put Nikki on the lawn chair and stood up beside his husband. Wow his husband never thought in all the years he had looked at Nick that he would say that or think it. "I will do my best." He said.

Meredith hugged him. "He makes it hard to. But he's like his father." Meredith said hearing a double "Hey!" From her son and husband making her and Greg laugh. Nikki had seen her brothers and ran after them. Meredith and Bill left to go back to mingling leaving Nick and Greg to each other.

"I can't believe they came." Nick said sitting back down.

"Making amends." Greg said stretching out behind him.

Nick smirked. "I guess so." He said reaching for Greg's hand.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**FEBRUARY 16TH 4 MONTHS 8: AM**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE**

Nick was laid out on the bed sound asleep. Greg and him were gonna leave for some time away that afternoon. Nick's parents along with his sister and her family were leaving at noon going back to Dallas. Greg's parents are leaving the same time to fly back to San Francisco. Both sets have asked them to come for Easter but both men have declined. On general purposes and that Nick will be in his 6th month and showing. Greg who was in the shower getting ready to take the herd of people to the airport was singing off key. When he came out of the bathroom he walked over to Nick and leaned over kissing him on the head. Nick who was waking up rolled over on his back and looked up and smiled. "Morning." Nick said.

"Hey. Time to get up. You need to shower and get dressed so we can take all the parents and siblings to the airport and get back in time to pack." Greg said rubbing a hand over Nick's abdomen.

"Ok. What time is it?" Nick asked stretching.

"8:30. Just enough time to get up and spend time with you family for a while." Greg said leaning over and kissing him.

**LIVING ROOM 9: AM**

Brenda Bill and Meredith were all sitting chatting with Greg's parents when Nick and Greg came in dressed. "Morning mom." Nick said hugging her.

"Morning sweetie." Meredith said kissing his cheek.,

"Hey Cisco." Nick said hugging Bill.

"Hey." Bill said slapping his back.

"I wish you 2 would consider coming out to Dallas in April." Meredith said.

"We'll see how our work schedules are." Nick said sitting down beside Brenda. David smirked earning him a glare from Nick and Brenda. Greg who came back in with coffee smirked at the 2 sibling glaring at David. Him and David had emailed talking about their spouses. Nick who caught Greg's glance smirked.

"Well Greg you'll have to come to see your cousins wedding in May." Marie said.

"We'll see momma. As Nick said it'll depend on my work schedule." Greg said sipping his coffee glancing at the clock.

"Greg she wants you there." Jacob said.

'And i'll see if i can go." Greg said staring straight at his father. "Now since it's 10 in the morning we should really be going to the airport." Greg said.

"Great subject change there Brother." Brenda said.

Greg nodded. "Thank you." He said moving to go outside.

**2: PM**

Nick and Greg pulled into their driveway from taking the family to the airport. Nick walked in and fell onto the couch. "Tired honey?" Greg asked kissing Nick's head.

"Yeah. Mom and dad want us in Dallas for Easter." Nick said.

Greg nodded. "Yeah i heard. And my parents want me in San Francisco for Carrie's wedding." He said sitting down beside Nick and pulling him into him.

"What are we gonna do?" Nick asked laying his head on Greg's chest.

"Wait and see how fat you are at Easter and go from there." Greg said rubbing Nick's arm.

Nick snorted. "Can you imagine what my father would think if we showed up me 6 months pregnant?" Nick said.

"Pretty damn mad i think." Greg said.

"I could stay here forever." Nick said sighing into Greg's arms.

Greg smirked and kissed the head. "Yeah but we must go if we are gonna go to Florida for some passionate love making." He said earning a chuckle from Nick.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**MARCH 1ST NOON 5TH MONTH**

**STOKES-SANDERS HOUSE**

Greg and Nick were pulling into the drive way of their house after a week and half of vacation time. Nick walked into the house and sat down on the couch. Their plane ride was horrendous. They sat behind a bunch of teenagers who insisted on either kicking the seat or singing to loudly. Nick closed his eyes while leaning back on the couch. After a while he was startled to feel hands on his shoulders "God you are tense." Greg said next to his ear while massaging his shoulders.

"That's what happens to you while riding in an airplane for 3 hours with screaming teenagers." Nick said moaning at a tense spot Greg caught with his thumb.

"Dang Honey that is tight. This ain't good." Greg said.

"It should go away once I sleep. We both need to get some we're due into work at 10 tonight." Nick said.

Greg held his hand out. "Come on then. I need to shower and so do you." Greg said when Nick took his hand and pulled himself up.

"Ok." Nick said.

**7: PM**

Greg woke up before the alarm went off. When he rolled over he seen Nick still asleep on his side. Greg smiled to see Nick with his hand rested on his slightly protruding stomach. Greg couldn't believe in 4 months him and Nick would be welcoming their daughter into the world. They still had to discuss with doctor if Nick would require Cesarian or could deliver naturally. And if Nick wanted to. He was brought out of his thoughts when the phone rang. He grabbed it so it wouldn't wake Nick. "Hello." He said.

"Greggy!" Brenda squealed.

"Hey Brenda. How's little bit doing?" Greg asked referring to Nick's niece Nikki

"She's in bed at this moment. I called to see how Florida was." She asked.

"It was good. We mostly stayed at the cabin and swung in the hammock. We didn't go on the boat. I didn't think Nick could handle it." Greg said moving off the bed into the living room.

"Well that's understandable. When I was pregnant with Frank David's boss wanted to go sailing and I ended up sick." Brenda said.

"Well we had a good time. You guys doing ok?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. Mom came over yesterday she got the pictures developed." Brenda said.

"That's good." Greg said.

"Hey listen about Easter don't worry too much about it. I know you guys won't be able to come. But if you do me and David will help get a cover story." Brenda said.

"Thanks. I better get going and get Nick up. We have to be in at 10 but I know he'll want to check his E mail." Greg said.

'Alright. Take care of him." Brenda said.

'I have ever intentions of doing that." Greg said startled when arms came around his waist.

"Wanna talk with him?" Greg asked.

"Is the brat awake?" Brenda asked.

"He just woke up and scared me. Here." Greg said handing the phone to Nick.

"Who is it?" Nick asked taking the phone.

"Your sister." Greg said getting out of Nick's arms and heading to the kitchen for coffee.

"Hey Sis." Nick said.

"Hey brat. How was Florida?" Brenda asked.

"It was great. Had fun." Nick said.

"Uh huh. I can tell. Did I wake you up?" Brenda asked.

"No. Bed got lonely." Nick said smirking at Greg who came back in and sat down on the couch.

"Tell my dear Brother in law he has my permission to kick your sorry ass if you think being Pregnant will get you out of coming out here for Easter. I already told Greg we would make up an excuse." Brenda said.

"No need to. I decided last night I was gonna tell em. If they can't accept it well then I guess they won't get to know the kid." Nick said. Greg who was sitting beside him laced their fingers together.

"Well me and David will be there for support.." Brenda said.

"Thank you. That means so much." Nick said emotion in his voice.

"Damn these hormones." Nick said.

Brenda laughed. "Well it'll get worse. Only knowing you it'll be a bitch for Greg." Brenda said.

"I could come and camp out there for a while and pass it off on you. Dish out what you gave me and David when you were pregnant with Nikki." Nick said.

"No little brother you stay in Vegas. Greg probably wouldn't like it much." Brenda said.

"No probably not. Well I need to go get ready for work. Thanks again for the support." Nick said.

"Oh sweetie you deserve it. I love you. And will cal next week." Brenda said.

"Ok. Give Nikki and the boys a hug for me." Nick said.

"Alright sweetie. Bye." Brenda said hanging up. Nick clicked the phone off and leaned back on the couch.

"You sure you wanna tell em?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. Better to do than to make up an excuse." Nick said.

"Up to you. I hope for your sake they don't disown you." Greg said.

"Yeah." Nick said. Greg brought Nick into his arms and held him for a while.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Here you go Sec carebear., Here is your weekly update :)**

**APRIL- 15TH 6 MONTHS 8: PM**

**SANDERS-STOKES HOUSE**

Nick was laying on the couch watching tv. Tonight Grissom had granted him time off. More so told him to take a night off and get off his feet seeing as he went 3 weeks straight helping in the lab. Only thing Nick hated was Greg was working tho. He was startled when his cell rang. He clicked it on. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey handsome." Greg said to him making him smirk.

"Hey yourself. You busy in the lab?" Nick asked.

"No. Catherine and Grissom are bringing me back some swabs from their cat lady case." Greg said.

"Cat lady?" Nick asked.

"Apparently the victim lived with a house full of cats." Greg said.

"Dang. Gives whole new meaning to nine lives." Nick said adjusting to get more comfortable. Which was a task when you're 6 months pregnant.

"You ok?" Greg asked not missing the hiss Nick let out.

"Yeah my back is just killing me." Nick said.

"Oh Nicky. When I get home in the morning I'll give it a good massage for you. Ok?" Greg asked.

"Sounds good. Better get back to work." Nick said.

"Yeah. I'll call if I have to work late." Greg said.

"Alright. Love you." Nick said.

"Right back atcha." Greg said seeing David Hodges coming.

**APRIL- 16TH 8: AM**

**SANDERS-STOKES HOUSE**

Greg came in and found Nick sprawled on the couch. Greg shook his head. "He'll definitely be sore." Greg said toeing off his shoes and walking around to the front of the couch and squatted.

"Baby? Wake up Nicky." Greg said running his hand over Nick's shoulder.

"Greg?" Nick asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Who else?" Greg asked smirking.

"Don't know." Nick mumbled.

"Come on Nicky. Let's go to our bed. Couch can't be comfortable." Greg said.

"It's wrecking havoc on my back." Nick said taking Greg's offered hand and sitting up wincing.

"Baby why didn't you go to bed?" Greg asked softly.

"I had every intentions to go. I guess exhaustion won out and I fell asleep here." Nick said yawning.

Greg smirked. "Come on momma let's go put you and Baby to bed." Greg said pulling Nick up and hugging him close and massaging the lower back.

"Feels good." Nick said leaning on Greg.

"Come on babe let's get a little sleep before we go and see the little one " Greg said kissing the side of Nick's head.

"K." Nick said following Greg into their bedroom.

**2:30 PM**

**DR. CANTWELL.**

Nick was fidgeting in his seat in the waiting room. "Relax." Greg said taking his hand. Every time they have an appointment Dr. Cantwell makes sure no one else will be scheduled. His nurse came out and motioned them back in. Nick walked into the room.

"Hey Nick. Greg." Dr. Cantwell said.

"Hi." Greg said rubbing Nick's back lightly.

"How you doing Nick?" Dr. Cantwell asked.

"Fine." Nick said.

"Good. Any complaints?" He asked.

"Just my back is really sore." Nick said with help from Greg and Cantwell got onto the table.

"Alright. That's normal in any female or Male pregnancy. And sorry to say it'll get worse in the 8th even 9th month." Cantwell said.

Nick groaned. "Noooo." He said.

"How about we see this little one?" Cantwell suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Greg said. Nick nodded and started laying back.

Cantwell pulled the ultrasound machine over and tapped the buttons. "Alright as you know it's gonna be cool." Cantwell said indicating the gel while he squirted some on Nick's protruding stomach. "Alright let's take a look." Cantwell said moving the wand over Nick's stomach. Greg who was at Nick's head rested his hand on Nick's shoulder. Cantwell stopped for a moment and went back..

"Is something wrong?" Greg asked noticing the look on the doctor's face.

"Give me a second." Cantwell said guiding the wand over Nick's stomach. Nick who was still watching the monitor didn't like the look on the doctor's face either.

"Tell us what is wrong." Nick said.

Cantwell sighed and replaced the wand in it's stand and handed Nick some tissues. "You see these spots right in what is the baby's lungs?" Cantwell asked. Both nodded.

"That I am suspecting to be some immaturity in the lungs. These lungs are supposed to be almost full." Cantwell said.

"So what can we do about it?" Greg asked rubbing a very shaky Nick's back.

"Right now to determine that it's just that I wanna run one test." Cantwell said.

"What is it?" Nick asked softly.

"Amniocentesis. What we'll do is place a long needle in through the abdomen and extract some of the amniotic fluid. We'll test it and it'll tell us how mature the lungs are." Cantwell said.

"And what if it ain't this? What then?" Greg asked.

"Let's do the test next week from what I hear you're going to Texas for Easter. When you come back we'll do the test and see what it shows. Ok?" Cantwell said.

"Alright. Thank you." Nick said getting off the table with Greg's help.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**April- 17th 12 NOON**

**DALLAS AIRPORT**

Nick and Greg had gotten into Dallas a noon on Thursday afternoon. They were just about to go to get a cab when they heard someone calling Nick's name. They turned to see Brenda standing behind em. "Hey Sis." Nick said.

"Hey Little Bro." She said hugging him and then pushing him back to see for herself.

"Well maybe not so little no more." She said gesturing to his stomach. Greg winced behind Nick's back. He knew Nick was dreading this for 2 reasons. He didn't know if he wanted to tell his parents. And he had wanted to stay and do the Amniocentesis.

"Hey Greg." Brenda said hugging him.

"Hey Brenda. Where's your crew at?" Greg said.

"David took them to mom and dad's figured you'd need some time to get settled and ready for mom and dad." Brenda said leading them to the car.

"Thanks Sis." Nick said quietly.

"Sure." Brenda said.

**1: PM**

**BRENDA/DAVID'S HOUSE**

Nick had opted to lye down and take a short nap. Greg who had laid out beside him got up and went down stairs to find Brenda sitting on the couch putting candy in Easter baskets. "Hey." He said sitting down opposite her.

"Hey. So you wanna tell me what's going in my brother's head?" She asked.

Greg sighed. "He went Tuesday for his monthly Ultrasound and they found something with the baby. When we get back Tuesday we have to schedule a Amniocentesis." Greg said.

Brenda looked at him and smiled sadly. "Probably a repercussion of his age." She said.

"Maybe. I don't know." Greg said.

Brenda stopped what she was doing and walked over and sat beside him. "Does the doctor think it's serious?" She asked.

"I don't think so. Nothing we can tell til Nick has her." Greg said.

"Well then enjoy the time you have with Nick all to yourself. Cause sweetie once that baby is born romance is very much few and far between moments." She said smirking. Greg smiled softly and Brenda reached over and hugged him.

"It'll be ok. That kids got half Stokes in it. And if anything like you and Nick she'll make it through the with flying colors." Brenda said.

"Thank you." Greg said.

"No problem." She said.

**8: PM**

**STOKES MANOR.**

Nick Greg and Brenda had decided to head over and eat dinner with the family. Nick was sitting on the couch chatting with David while Nikki was sitting beside him. "So how is it going?" David asked.

"Fine." Nick said.

David didn't believe him but didn't press. "Have you and Greg decided on any names yet?" David asked.

"We've been looking at a name book. And narrowed it down. But I think it's gonna be one of those wait and see deals." Nick said.

"What's gonna be a wait and see deal?" Brenda asked coming out of the kitchen with the parents and Greg behind her. She sat on David's lap. Greg sat beside Nick and his parents sat on the other side of the room on the love seat.

"Names for a dog Nick and Greg were gonna get." David said. Greg looked at Nick curiously.

"I was thinking Melissa." Nick said looking at Greg directly.

Greg smirked. "What about Emily." He asked.

"What happened to naming dogs Rover. Or Rin tin tin." Caleb asked.

Nick smirked. 'Well we could name it that." He said.

Greg laughed. "Sure we can." He said.

"How is work going?" Meredith asked.

"It's going. We've had some interesting cases. But that's about it." Greg said.

"How was your honeymoon?" David asked smirking.

Nick and Greg blushed. "It was good. Went to Florida." Nick said.

"Was it nice?" Caleb asked.

"Oh yes. Had a nice hotel suit. It was very well done." Nick said getting a little more comfortable on the couch.

"Mom Dad I think it's time we left. The kids have plans tomorrow and Nick looks like he's about ready to fall asleep there. " Brenda said noticing the worried look on Greg's face.

"Ok dear, We'll more than likely go shopping in the morning." Meredith said.

Brenda nodded. "Sounds good." She said going with David to collect the boys.

"Pancho, Greg I'm glad you guys came for Easter." Caleb said.

"It's nice to come home for the spring." Nick said.

"You and Greg should go to the lake and maybe have a picnic tomorrow." Meredith said.

Nick looked at Greg and nodded. "We might just do that." He said. David and Brenda came in with the boys and smiled.

"Alright let's go." Brenda said scooping up her 3 year old daughter. After saying Good night Brenda, David , Greg, and Nick all left with the kids in tow,

**10: PM**

**DAVID/BRENDA'S HOUSE GUEST ROOM**

Nick was curled up on the king size bed. Greg came out of the bathroom and laid down beside him. "So Melissa?" Greg asked.

"It's a nice stable name." Nick said.

"Yeah it is. But what about Emily." Greg asked.

"Pretty. But too many people have it." Nick said.

"And Melissa isn't another popular name. How many people do you know with the name Melissa?" Greg asked. Nick counted in his head.

"Let me tell you. If it's more than 5 our child needs a another name." Greg said smirking.

"Fine. How about Madison. I always liked it." Nick asked.

"It's nice. Madison. Could call her Maddy for a nic name." Greg said.

"Cool. Can we go to sleep now?" Nick asked succumbing to sleep that was tugging at him.

Greg smiled and leaned over Nick and kissed his forehead. "Sure. Good Night babes." Greg said settling down beside him

**MASTER BEDROOM**

**SAME TIME**

David and Brenda were both getting ready for bed. Brenda crawled in and propped up to read a book and David crawled in beside her. "What's wrong with Nick?" David asked.

Brenda sighed. "Greg told me earlier while Nicky was napping that they went the other day for an Ultrasound of the baby and they found some spots on the lung." Brenda said.

"So what are they gonna do?" David asked.

"The doctor wants an Amniocentesis. Then go from there." Brenda said.

"Have you spoken to them about telling Caleb and Meredith?" David asked.

"No. I will tho. Maybe in the morning." Brenda said.

David laid down on his side and smiled at her. "Ok. Now could you please put the book up and maybe make love to your husband?" He asked. Brenda smirked and turned the light out.

TBC

MORE TO COME. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT A GOOD MIDDLE NAME IS FOR MADISON.


	24. Chapter 24

**April 18th, 9:00 AM**

**DAVID & BRENDA'S HOUSE - KITCHEN**

Nick had been up most of the night because the baby was kicking him in the ribs. Brenda came in and smiled when she saw that he was awake already. "How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Ok, until Little Bit decided to kick me in the ribs." Nick said.

Brenda smirked. "Wait 'til you have to get up about 8 times a night to pee." She said.

"He started last week," a very alert Greg said, coming in and taking the cup of coffee from Brenda.

"I think you're mistaking me for yourself there dear," Nick said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Oh, right," Greg said.

"Have you two decided if you're gonna tell mom and dad?" Brenda asked.

"I told Nick it was up to him. If he wants to tell 'em I'll support him all the way," Greg said.

"Sweet. You've got yourself a winner there Nicky." Brenda said.

"Don't I know it. Honestly, I'm scared to tell 'em," Nick said looking down.

"I can understand," Brenda said sitting down beside him.

"I don't know how to tell 'em Bren. Mom, Dad, guess what? The reason I'm fat is 'cause I'm pregnant," Nick said.

Greg smirked. "There's one way," He said. Nick glared at him and Greg wiped the smirk off his face.

Brenda smiled. "Nicky you tell 'em when you're ready. Hell, if you want, write 'em an email," she said. "But before this little one comes you need to tell 'em something. Make an adoption story up, but at least tell them something." Brenda said.

"Or what if Brenda feels them out on the subject? Then, if they aren't disgusted by the idea, you tell them?" Greg asked.

Brenda smiled, her brother-in-law was smart. "I got one better, if you want, I can tell 'em. 'Cause Nicky you really don't need any more stress added onto you," Brenda said.

"Ok. If you want to tell 'em, please do," Nick said hugging her.

"I will. Mom and I are going shopping and then having lunch with dad, so I'll tell them then," Brenda said rubbing Nick's back.

"Sounds good," Nick said.

**NOON**

**A** **LOCAL RESTAURANT**

Meredith, David, and Brenda were sitting at a back table discussing things. "Nicky sure is getting fat," Caleb said.

"It's not fat. Remember at Christmas when Jonah and Marissa brought up male pregnancy and they disagreed with it?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah. I think it's good the men know what us women went through," Meredith said.

Caleb smirked. "I couldn't do it," He said.

"So you're not against it?" Brenda asked.

"No. Why what aren't you telling us?" Meredith asked.

"Nick is 6 months along," Brenda said. Caleb and Meredith stared at her.

"Six months pregnant?" Meredith asked. Brenda nodded, nervous at their reactions. She wasn't prepared for what happened next; Meredith and Caleb both got huge smiles on their faces.

"Finally another baby to pamper!" Meredith said.

"Well now that you guys are thrilled, could you guys let the guys know? Nicky was beside himself with nerves," Brenda said.

"Well he has nothing to be nervous except the birth itself. He's 6 months now, so that means he's due in July. Maybe a 4th of July baby," Meredith said.

Caleb smirked. "The week before the 4th we all need to go down and support him," He said.

"Actually, he could use some support right now. Tuesday he went and got an ultrasound done and they found some problems with the baby's lungs," Brenda said.

"Oh dear, no wonder Greg looked really worried," Meredith said.

"When they get home, the doctor is gonna perform an amniocentesis and then go from there," Brenda said.

"Dear lord, those poor boys," Caleb said.

"Please don't make a fuss over this procedure, Nicky needs a good vacation. As we all know, come July he and Greg wiil have no more time to themselves," Brenda said.

'You're absolutely right," Meredith said.

"But if you can find out when the amniocentesis is, let us know. I think having people around would be a good thing," Caleb said.

"I'll see if I can weasel them into telling me when it is," Brenda said.

**6:00 PM**

**BRENDA & DAVID'S HOUSE**

Nick, Greg, David, Brenda, Caleb, and Meredith sat in the living drinking coffee (or tea in Nick's case). "Nick, Brenda told us about your guys' newest addition," Meredith said.

Greg noticed that Nick had gone pale. "Babe?" Greg asked softly rubbing Nick's arm.

"Sorry, just ain't feeling well. I think I'm gonna go to bed," Nick said pushing up from the couch and going upstairs. Meredith and Caleb watched him and sighed.

"We're happy about it," Meredith said.

"I know. But I think Nick was so scared when you mentioned it he just shut down," Greg said.

"I'm sure. Brenda told us about the ultrasound," Caleb said.

"Yeah, he's been worried about that as well, as am I," Greg said.

"Do your parents know?" Caleb asked.

"They know I'm gay, but they don't know about the pregnancy. It's up to Nick if he wants to tell them," Greg said. The elder Stokes just nodded.

"I think I'll go check on him," Greg said standing up.

"Greg, if you want, Caleb and I can come to Nevada and be there to help with anything while you and Nicky wait on the test results," Meredith said.

"Thank you, but I'd ask Nick what he wants first. I'll ask and if he doesn't want you to come then we'll call you with the test results," Greg said.

"You better. Meredith and I, along with Brenda and David, were planning to come the week before the 4th, so be prepared for a bunch of us," Caleb said.

Greg smirked. "Alright," he said.

**5 MINUTES LATER **

**GUEST ROOM**

Greg walked in to find Nick lying on the bed on his side. Greg toed off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers and crawled up behind Nick and wrapped his arms around him. Nick moaned and curled up into Greg. Greg kissed his head and smiled.

"God, don't take this man from me," Greg whispered rubbing Nick's back softly.

"Ain't happening," Nick said softly burrowing his head in Greg's shoulder.

Greg smirked. "Get some rest babe," he said placing a light hand to Nick's swollen stomach.

TBC

MORE TO COME! FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED :)

(I changed the 30 min. to 5 because I didn't think it would take half an hour for Greg to walk up the stairs.)


	25. Chapter 25

**APRIL 19th, 9:00 AM**

**DAVE & BRENDA'S HOUSE **

**GUEST ROOM**

Nick was lying on his back looking at the ceiling, he had been feeling the baby moving but this felt weird. It took a while but he felt it again.

"Greg," Nick said calmly. Greg moaned and rolled over.

"What?"He asked, still asleep.

"Guess what?" Nick asked.

"Nicky, unless you are in labor please let me go back to sleep," Greg all but pleaded.

"Even if your kid started kicking me at 6 this morning?" Nick asked. Greg woke up a little more and smirked.

"It did?"ÜGreg asked.

"Yeah. Hand please." Nick demanded, holding out his hand for Greg.

Greg gave it to him and was rewarded with it being placed where the baby was kicking Nick fiercely.

"Wow! It sure is strong," Greg said as he rubbed his hand over Nick's stomach.

"Uh-huh. I've been feeling it for the past month only it was never hard enough for you to feel it," Nick said.

"Well, I'm glad I can now," Greg said leaning his head down to kiss the exposed skin on Nick's stomach.

**12:00 PM**

**STOKES MANOR**

Nick, Greg, and Brenda all went to the Manor and had lunch with Caleb and Meredith. "Nicky, Brenda and Greg mentioned the amniocentesis," Meredith said.

Nick looked up and nodded. "Yeah," Nick said.

"Son, we were wondering if you would like for us to be there? Or would you prefer if we stayed here in Dallas?" Caleb asked.

Nick's head shot up. "Wait, you mean you're ok with this?" Nick asked, surprised.

Caleb smirked at his wife. "Of course, son! Your mother is ecstatic that there will be a new grandchild soon," Caleb said.

"Yes I am. Do you guys know what sex it is?" Meredith asked.

"No, between the ultrasound showing the lung problems, and scheduling the amniocentesis we sorta forgot to ask, "Greg said.

"Speaking of which, you never answered my question," Caleb said.

"I don't want to take you away from everything here," Nick said. Meredith's heart broke. Her baby was worried about his unborn child and still didn't want to take them away from the families of his other siblings. She got up and switched places with Brenda so that now she was sitting next to Nick.

"Nicky, listen to me. Your siblings are grown up and they can fend for themselves for a while without us. You are fixing to embark on a big journey of parenthood, so of course you're scared, but you have a potential health problem with the baby. There is nothing to be ashamed of if you want your mom and dad there with you, neither one of you," Meredith said directing her statement to Greg as well.

"Pancho, your mother is right," Caleb said. Nick was fast losing his battle against the tears that were threatening to spill over his bottom eyelids.

"So what do you say Nicky? Want some more moral support?" Meredith asked.

"Greg and I need to discuss it," Nick said, wiping his eyes.

Greg, who was on Nick's right side, leaned over and kissed his shoulder. "Babe, your family wants to be there. If you want them there, I don't have a problem with it," Greg said.

"Well, I think the other dad spoke up. So what do you say Pancho?" Caleb asked.

"I say we had better get the guest room ready, "Nick said with a slight grin.

Meredith hugged him. "Oh sweetie," she said. Brenda and Greg both had tears in their eyes and Caleb was caught wiping his eyes as well.

**8:00 PM**

**DAVID & BRENDA'S HOUSE **

**LIVING ROOM**

Nick was sitting on the couch absent mindedly rubbing his stomach when he felt someone sit down beside him. He turned and saw Greg reaching his hand over the one Nick had on his stomach. "Hey," Greg said.

"Hey. Where've you been?" Nick asked, shifting and leaning back against Greg.

"Brenda and I were helping Nikki and the boys dye Easter eggs," Greg said .

"Ah, the mad rush to do them before 9 o'clock," Nick said smirking.

"Oh, I take it you've done it before?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, he has. Several times, in fact," Brenda said, coming into the living room and taking the love seat. "Nikki, it's bed time sweetie," she said to her 3-year-old.

"O-tay mommy,"ÜNikki said, moving her small body over to Nick and holding her arms out for hugs.

"Hey Baby Girl," Nick said, awkwardly picking her up as Nikki draped her body over his top half.

"Night Uncle Nick," she said.

"Night Sweetie. See ya in the morning," Nick said, kissing her forehead. She clambered down and took Brenda's hand to take her to her bedroom. Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's chest and rested his chin on his shoulders.

"Think ours will be that sweet?" Nick asked.

"Babe, ours will be a mix of you and me. He or she is gonna have your charm and my spunk. Yeah, our baby'll be that sweet," Greg said, kissing Nick's head.

"I'm glad mom and dad are coming for the procedure," Nick said.

"I know you are. It'll be good. I went online just before we left and looked up the procedure, they admit you to the hospital and afterwards you're supposed to take it easy. So it'll be good that they'll be there. Make sure you keep resting though," Greg said.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. Greg, can I tell you something?" Nick asked.

Greg noticed the emotion in his voice. "Sure you can babe," Greg said.

"I'm scared. I'm scared we'll lose the baby. I'm scared I'll screw up," Nick said choking on a sob.

Greg tightened his hold on Nick. "I know," Greg said. Sometimes, he wondered what the pregnancy would cost Nick.

TBC

Thanks to my beta. Who shall rename nameless seeing as i don't know her name on here. MORE TO COME! FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED.


	26. Chapter 26

_So sorry this is so short. And so late. But i will update the story on Monday's now on if i have new chapters in this story. Bare withe me i have 9 other stories going. _

April- 21st 12 NOON

NICK/GREG'S HOUSE

Nick Greg Meredith and Caleb all walked into the house a little after 12 on Monday. Sunday had came and went. Nick's siblings sans Brenda weren't thrilled with Meredith and Caleb going to Vegas. But they stood their ground. Nick sat down on the couch and leaned his head back and sighed. "Sweetie you ok?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah mom. Just really tired." Nick said.

Greg who came in with his Nick's and the elder Stokes luggage caught Nick's last statement. "Babe why don't you go to our room and nap. I'll call and let Grissom know we're back." Greg said.

"K. Sorry guys." Nick said taking Caleb's hand and pulling himself up.

"No need to be sorry Nicky. You and the baby need your rest." Meredith said.

"Greg might wanna let them know my coming back is pending results from the Amniocentesis." Nick said.

"Ok. I'll be in a while and unpack our bags. But I won't turn the lights on." Greg said ,

"K." Nick said receiving a hand squeeze when he went by Greg.

BEDROOM

Nick laid down and sighed and groaned when he felt a kick to his ribs. "Little one daddy wants to sleep." Nick whined. He failed to notice Greg standing in the doorway smirking.

"Does whining work?" He asked softly.

Nick looked up and smiled. "Sometimes. Would it work wonders to get you over here?" Nick asked.

Greg walked over and crawled onto the bed and propped himself up. "And what would you be wanting?" Greg asked.

"You to get your child to stop using my ribs for a kicking board." Nick said wincing. Greg took sympathy on Nick and laid his hand on his stomach where the baby was kicking. Greg rubbed gently on the spot for a few minutes and Nick was instantly sensing the baby calming.

"Oh Greg. It's calming down." Nick said closing his eyes.

"Looks like Daddy is to." Greg said softly.

"Mmmhmm. Been a long weekend." Nick said.

"I know. Just rest a while." Greg said still rubbing Nick's stomach where the baby had kicked.

"Greg?" Nick asked.

"What?" He said.

"Thank you for putting up with me. I know I am very unstable at this time." Nick said.

"Not a problem. Thank you for carrying this child." Greg said leaning up taking Nick's lips into a passionate kiss.

HALL WAY

Meredith and Caleb were watching the couple smiling. "He found the perfect person." Meredith said.

"He sure did. Come on let's go start that surprise." Caleb said going out of the hall. Leaving the 2 expecting parents alone.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

_Please don't hurt me for this being sooo late. But life got in the way. I'll update more son i promise_

TUESDAY April- 22nd

NICK/GREG'S HOUSE

Nick was asleep in bed and Greg was up getting ready to take Nick to the hospital where they wanted to do the Amniocentesis. Meredith and Caleb were in the kitchen talking on their cell phones with Brenda. Nick stumbled into the kitchen was and greeted by the smell of coffee, He was about to get some when Greg had taken it out of his hands. "Sorry Babe but pre procedure pamphlet says no food or drinks 6 hours before the thingy." Greg said placing the cup on the counter and kissing Nick on the cheek. Nick leaned on Greg's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Come on babe let's go get some clothes on. Dr. Cantwell said it would be good to be at the hospital about an hour early." Greg said.

"K." Nick said solemnly following Greg back into their room and sitting down easily. Greg kissed his head and went to get him some lose fitting pants and a lose shirt.

"Greg what if something is wrong with the baby?" Nick asked.

"Then we take care of the problem." Greg said coming out of the in suit bathroom.

"But what if it's a choice between.,,," Nick couldn't finish cause Greg put his finger on his lips.

"Shhh. You don't need to be thinking like that." Greg said leaning his forehead on Nick's.

"Ok." Nick said.

10: AM

DESERT PALM HOSPITAL

Nick had been taken into a room was laying on a table waiting on the doctor. Meredith and Caleb were in the waiting room and Greg was beside Nick holding his hand. "Dr, Cantwell will be in here in a moment." A nurse said.

Greg nodded and turned his attention back to Nick and ran his hand down Nick's cheek. "You asked if there was a choice between you or the baby? I would have to choose you. You're my everything." Greg said. Nick had a few tears rolling down his cheeks when Dr Cantwell came in. "Now no crying til I poke you." He said jokingly. Nick smiled a little and nodded.

"Alright Nick I'll explain what's gonna happen. I am gonna swab your stomach with betadine and then I will insert this needle." Dr. Cantwell said holding a long thin needle up.

"I'm gonna insert this needle into your stomach. Now it won't hurt the baby at all cause I'll be guiding it by ultrasound to see where to go. Once the needle is in I'll take some of the amniotic fluids." Dr. Cantwell said.

"Ok. Can my parents come in?" Nick asked.

"Sure. Margie go get Mr. Stokes parents?" Dr. Cantwell asked.

"While she's gone getting them I'm gonna go ahead and swab the betadine and do a quick sweep with the ultrasound and check on the rest of the baby." Dr. Cantwell said putting his gloves on and raising Nick's gown. Greg got so he could be directly above Nick's head looking down at him.

"You're gonna fell some coldness." A nurse said. Nick felt it as she said it and tensed up.

"Cold?" Greg asked smirking.

"Very. Don't you guys know to warm that stuff?" Nick asked. The doctor laughed and just then the door opened and Nick's parents came in.

"Pancho how you holding up?" Caleb asked.

"Nervous." Nick said.

"Oh sweetie just relax it'll be over soon. Your sister called just a few minutes ago told me to tell you she loves you." Meredith said.

"Ok Nick I am gonna start the ultrasound. Just taking a look first I won't stick the needle in til I tell you." Dr. Cantwell said. Nick nodded and looked at Greg tried to put on a brave face but failed.

"It's ok babe. We're all going to be fine." Greg said running his thumb on Nick's cheek.

"That's right Sweetie. Just try to relax." Meredith said taking his hand.

"Ok Nick here comes the needle." Dr. Cantwell said. Nick felt the sting of the needle entering his skin and closed his eyes. Greg kept his hands on Nick's face and ran his thumb over his jaw line.

"You're doing so good babe." Greg said kissing Nick's forehead. Nick had tears running down his face. Greg was wiping them away when Dr. Cantwell spoke.

"Ok Nick I'm gonna extract the needle now,." He said pulling back slowly. Nick looked at Greg trying to find some kind of comfort.

"It's alright." Greg said keeping his hands on Nick's face. Once Greg seen that the needle was out he kissed Nick's forehead and smiled.

"Alright Nick all done. We'll have the test results back sometime next week. Like I said in the office no need to be worrying. It's probably just some spots on her lungs." Dr. Cantwell said.

"Alright so if that is the case what do we do?" Caleb asked.

"Just when the baby is born we'll have to monitor it's breathing for a few days." Dr. Cantwell said.

"Oh." Caleb said. Greg was glad Nick's parents were there cause at that moment he was too busy making sure Nick was gonna be ok.

"Ok Nick I'm gonna go now. But the nurse knows to keep you for a little while then you can get dressed and head home. I'd prefer if you stayed off your feet for a day. Just to minimize the cramping." Dr Cantwell said.

"We'll make sure he stays off his feet. Thank you doctor." Greg said.

The doctor left the room and Greg kept his gaze on Nick. "How you feel?" Greg asked.

"Tired." Nick said.

A nurse walked in and adjusted the bed a little and smiled. "Dr., Cantwell wants you to stay here til about 1 o'clock." She said.

"Ok. Thank you." Meredith said.

"Get some sleep Babe." Greg said kissing Nick's head and running his hand over his hand. Meredith smiled at the interaction.

"K." Nick said turning his head to sleep a little while. Greg just watched him for a while until Caleb clapped his shoulder.

"Come on Son. Let's go get some food." Caleb said.

"I'll be with Nick. Go on." Meredith said.

"Ok." Greg said taking a last look at his lover and leaving the room.

Meredith smiled. "Watch over em." She said to the sky.,

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**_Ok i am updating it. Please feed me. And here's a question should Greg go to his cousin's wedding?_**

**APRIL 22****nd**** 9: pm**

**CSI**

Greg was working in the lab when his cell had rang. "Sanders." He said.

"Hey Babe." Nick said.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Greg asked.

"Tired and sore still. Did Dr. Cantwell mention when the soreness will go away?" Nick asked.

"No. Probably in a few days. If you get real bad off call Ask a Nurse and see if you can take anything." Greg said.

"I will. I should've called Brenda and let her know that I made it." Nick said.

"Well why dontcha email her. Listen Babe Grissom is coming around and I need to go and do his samples. I'll be home as soon as I am done in the morning." Greg said.

"Alright. Don't let Hodge harass you too much." Nick said.

"I won't get some rest. Love you and talk with you in the morning.," Greg said.

"Love you too," Nick said hanging up.

APRIL 23RD 7: AM

GREG/NICK'S HOUSE

Greg snuck in quietly careful not to wake his in laws or the man he shared a bed with. Nick who was in their bedroom was hopefully still asleep. Greg walked into the their bedroom doorway and smiled. Nick was laying on his side cradling his swollen stomach. Greg stripped down to his under shorts and t shirt and crawled in on his side of the bed. Greg curled up behind Nick only to feel the older man stir. "Greg?" Nick asked sleepily.

"Yeah Babe keep on sleeping. You need it,." Greg said kissing Nick's head and settling beside him.

"Mmm when you wake up could I get you to massage my lower back?" Nick asked.

"Sure babe. I'll give you a massage. You want it now?" Greg asked.

"No when ever you wake up. You need to sleep." Nick said.

"Alright." Greg said settling into the bed behind Nick. Nick carefully rolled over and nuzzled into Greg's chest. Greg smiled and kissed Nick's head again.

1 HOUR LATER

Nick woke due to their baby girl pressing on his bladder. When he came out of the bathroom he decided not to risk waking Greg and went to the living room area.. His mom was sitting watching some daytime talk show on the tv. "Hey sweetie. You sleep ok?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah. " Nick said lowering himself to the couch.

"Is our granddaughter letting you sleep?" Caleb asked.

"Some what." Nick said smirking.

"You kicked none stop when I was in my 7th month." Meredith said.

"Greg still asleep?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah he just got in about 2 hours ago. Pretty grueling case." Nick said.

Just then the 3 in the living room heard a distinct cell phone ring. In a few minutes Greg came out of the bedroom and sat down beside Nick. "Morning everyone." He said.

"Morning Greg. There's coffee in the kitchen." Caleb said.

"Ok. I need to speak with Nick for a minute. Sorry." Greg said taking Nick's hand and pulling him up and getting behind him following him back to their room.

"Lay back down on the bed." Greg said.

"What for?" Nick asked.

"Mmmm I remember just before I fell asleep a certain brown eyed guy asking for a lower back massage. Am I correct?" Greg asked.

"Yes you are. And I gladly will take it." Nick said laying down on the bed as much on his swollen stomach as he could;

"I'm gonna get the lotion babe. Just start relaxing." Greg said stepping into the in suite bathroom and grabbing the baby lotion he had been using on Nick. He came back out and sat on his side of the bed and dribbled a little dollop of lotion in his hand. "Ready?" Greg asked.

"MM hmm." Nick said into the pillow. He didn't jump when Greg laid his hands on Nick's back. Greg massaged the lower and middle back for a good ten minutes. Nick spoke up at that time.

"G that feels so good." Nick said.

"Glad I could help." Greg said.

"Ok I think I can live a little while without you massaging." Nick said.

"Ok." Greg said pulling Nick's shirt down.

Nick rolled over and laid on his back. "Thanks." He said linking his hand with Greg's.

"Not a problem babe. Just glad I can at least ease some of the pain." Greg said laying his hand on Nick's extended stomach.

"Trust me you just being here is a big help. I meant to say thank you for keeping me grounded in the procedure yesterday." Nick said.

"Oh babe nothing to it. Figured you were gonna need all the encouragement you could get." Greg said,.

"Greg what are you gonna tell your parents?" Nick asked.

"Maybe when I go to the wedding in May. If I go." Greg said.

"Your mom was adamant about you going. Maybe you should go." Nick said.

"We'll see what the tests bring back. Besides it's in the later part of May and I really don't wanna go to California with you going into your 8th month." Greg said.

"Whatever you decide I will support you." Nick said.

Greg smirked and leaned over and kissed him. "I love you so much."

Nick smiled into the kiss. "Love you too. Show me?" Nick asked.

TBC


	29. Author explanations

Hi

Ok i see there is some descremprencies spelling is all wrong i know

1 st off as for Nick's dad's name. His name is Caleb and his mom is Melanie. I accidently put Bill. Won't happen again.

2nd. Nick's name. I might've accidently put 2 different names. I have nine stories so i get names mixed up.

3rd Nick's niece. Nicky was too much close to his name. So i changed the spelling to Nikki.

4th. Nick and Greg know what they are having. Nick's mom and dad didn't and i wanted to playit that way but my brain and fingers didn't coincide with eahc other. It happens most all the time So if there is anything else please let me know. I'll try to explain.

THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL FEEDBACK

Jennie


	30. Chapter 30

**April 29****th**** [10: am**

**STOKES/SANDERS HOUSE**

Nick had rolled over on his side to get comfortable. His parents had gone home 3 days after the Amniocentesis was done. They had other kids to help deal with problems. His mom had said that come the last part of June they would come and stay til whenever. Help him and Greg get settled into parenthood. Or at least she would. Judge Stokes was likely to be on the bench til the last of June and then he would fly out for support. Greg who was laying beside Nick noticed him trying to get comfortable and rolled over on his side to face him. "No getting comfy huh Babe?" Greg asked.

"No. She won't let me sleep." Nick said.

"Can I try something?" Greg asked sitting up.

"Try anything. I just wanna sleep a few hours." Nick said almost pleading.

Greg laid his hand on Nick's stomach and rubbed lightly. "Turn over the way you wanna sleep on ok?" Greg said. Nick turned facing the wall and Greg spooned behind him has arm draped over his side his fingers rubbing slow circles on Nick's stomach.

"Just do some slow breathing. Our girl probably thinks her daddy is running a marathon or something." Greg said keeping his fingers roaming over Nick's stomach. He felt Nick relax and finally felt his slow deep breathing. Greg smiled and got up from the bed being careful not to wake Nick in the process. He went into the living room and got the computer online to check his mail. He had one from his Mom.

Dear Greg.,

I'm writing to remind you that your cousin is getting married at the end of May. And we need to know if you will be attending. She so desperately wants you to come. Tell Nick he is invited too. Please let me know by May 20th for Reservation purposes. Your dad and Papa Olaf says hi and they love you. I do too,

Love

Mom.

Greg sighed and hit reply. Knowing full well he wouldn't go and leave Nick here by himself.

Dear Mom.

I hate to disappoint but I can't come to the wedding. Alas I asked my boss and it's just not a good reason to be off work. Please give my regrets to Vicky. Tell Granpa Olaf and Dad Hi from me and Nick. Love you

Love

Greg

Greg hit send and knew the response he would get. He went through and looked at all his mail and finally signed off. He was just gonna go shower when the phone rang and he grabbed it before it woke Nick. 'Hello?" He asked.

"Greg? Hey did I wake you. It's Catherine." Catherine said.

"Oh hey. No I was just checking my email. Nick is asleep tho finally. Apparently our bundle of joy is keeping him awake at times." Greg said.

Catherine laughed. "Lindsay I think decided she'd sleep through the day and kick me at night. Listen the reason I called if cause me and Lindsay and Sara would like to give you guys some stuff. We know that you haven't bought anything so we would love to help." Catherine said.

"That sounds nice. But please do not go over board. I know Nick's mom and Dad want to get a crib. And my guess his sister will give us numerous clothes." Greg said.

"So that means you need a high chair. Play pen bassinet and car seat?" Catherine asked.

"Yes but Catherine just don't go over board,. Nick has already been online and looked at stuff and mapped out how and when we're gonna by it." Greg said.

"Greggo just relax. As a mom I know that you can't get it too early." Catherine said.

"We'll get what you guys don't get ok? Face it Greg this will be the teams baby. Not just you and Nick's." Catherine said.

"Somehow I figured that." Greg said smirking.

"How is Nick doing. I know the doctor hasn't called with the amino results." Catherine said.

"He's holding up. He's resting right now." Greg said.

"Good. Well I'm not gonna keep you I'm gonna go and get some rest myself. See ya later." Catherine said hanging up. Greg had just laid the phone in it cradle when he heard Nick in their bedroom. He went back in there and found him laying on his back sighing. "She wake up?" Greg asked crawling up the bed and laid out beside Nick.

"Yes. Come on Maddy let daddy rest please." Nick all but pleaded.

Greg smirked. "Hey now just relax. Once she realizes you're not gonna move around she'll probably go back to sleep." Greg said.

"Hopefully. Who was on the phone?" Nick asked.

"Catherine. Her and Sara along with Linz want to buy us some stuff." Greg said laying his hand on Nick's stomach and rubbing lightly.

"Please tell me you persuaded them not to." Nick said.

"This is Catherine we're talking about. There's no telling her no. And she made a valid point. Maddy won't just be our baby." Greg said smirking.

"Well unless I was asleep when we created her and you have something more to tell me. She is." Nick said.

"Hey now no kinky talk. No Catherine reminded me that the whole team will want to be apart of her upbringing. See this is my thought Grissom and Brass are the grandpa's . Catherine is sorta the grandma." Greg said.

"Don't let her catch you saying that. If so I'm likely to be a single father." Nick said teasingly.

Greg laughed. "Yeah you're right. Anyways Sara and Warrick are the Aunt and Uncle. And Linz well she's the cousin. " Greg said.

"You thought it all out haven't you?" Nick asked.

"Of course. We can't have her being disliked and not knowing what to call people." Greg said.

Nick just smirked and stilled Greg's hand on his stomach. "I love you so much Greg." Nick said.

"I love you too babe. Want to get some more rest?" Greg asked.

"Very much so." Nick said.

"Ok come on babe roll over facing the wall. Let's see if my hands to get our baby to rest for a while." Greg said.

Nick got rolled over and was on his side and Greg was behind him. Nick lifted his arm and Greg slipped his hand on Nick's stomach. Nick stilled his hand and just held it. "Just hold me Greg. Just hold me. I think if she knows that her daddys love each other and want to sleep she'll get the message." Nick said. Greg kissed him and both settled into sleep.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey all. Here is a chapter of Miracles. And just so you know not long til the baby. I know a lot of you are wanting me to hurry up and bring Baby Madison into the world but i just got another plot bunny and i'm gonna roll with it. Any ways PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks**

**MAY 5****TH**** [7 MONTHS ALONG 11: am**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE**

Nick was laying flat on his back on the couch watching a daytime soap opera. The week prior they had found out that the baby's lungs were under developed a little too much. The doctor put Nick on bed rest. Which meant no work and only going to the doctor. He was surprised when the door opened and Greg walked in. "Hey G." Nick said.

"Hey. How you doing?" Greg asked sitting on the coffee table in front of Nick.

"Fine. Just bored." Nick said.

"I know. But Maddie will be healthier for it." Greg said running his hand over Nick's stomach.

"Yeah I know." Nick said looking down a little.

Greg smirked. "But Daddy deserves a little something for his efforts? Sound good?" Greg asked leaning over and capturing Nick's lips into his.

After a passionate kiss Nick had to pull back and smirk himself. "I have to breath for our child's sake." He said.

Greg smiled. "I know. Come on Babe. Let's go to our bedroom." Greg said pulling Nick up to his feet and kissing him again.

"Sounds good." Nick said.

At that time door bell rang and both men smirked at each other. "Right after I get rid of who's at the door." Greg said easing Nick back down and snagging the pillow for stability behind his back.

"Get the door and I'll do this." Nick said.

Greg nodded and went to the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see His mom and dad and Papa Olaf there. "Mom! Dad!. Papa Olaf what are you doing here?" Greg asked alarmed.

"Well we came to see you. And hope to change your mind about the wedding." His mom said.

Nick who heard the exchange quickly grabbed a pillow from the couch and put it over his stomach along with a blanket. "Greg why don't you invite them in?" Nick called.

Greg stepped back and let his parents in nervously.

"Hi Nick. How are you doing?" Maria Sanders asked

"I'm fine ma'am." Nick said uncomfortably shifting.

"Dad Mom. I can't go to the wedding. My boss has told me that it's just not do able." Greg said sitting down beside Nick.

"Why don't me and your dad go by and talk to Mr. Grissom. Explain our situation. Molly would really love to have you there." Maria said.

"Maria leave the poor boy alone." Jacob Sanders said.

"But Jacob I want my son at my nieces wedding." Mary said.

Greg noticed Nick looking pale and knew he needed to go to the bed and lay down for a while. But he knew he needed to do this first. He looked to Nick who just nodded at him. "Mom Dad. Papa Olaf? I have something I need to tell you." Greg said.

"What is it dear?" Maria asked.

"Umm well back in February me and Nick were married as you know. But what you don't know is that we have other news." Greg said.

"Oh my. You guys are adopting?" Maria asked.

"No ma'am. I'm pregnant." Nick blurted out.

"Son did you say you're pregnant?" Jacob asked.

"Yea he did dad." Greg said fixing to take the pillow and blanket from in front of Nick but noticed the thin sheet of sweat on Nick's face.

"Nicky?" Greg asked.

"Greg I really think I need to go lye down." Nick said.

"Alright think you can make it by yourself or do you need my help?" Greg asked.

"Listen out and if you don't hear a thud you know I made it without falling." Nick said struggling to stand up.

"Ok Babe. I'll come in a few minutes and check on you ok?" Greg called.

"Yeah." Nick called back. When Greg turned back around he was looking at 3 shocked expressions.

"Gregory Hojem Sanders. How could you pull such a prank on your mother and I?" Jacob said.

'It's not a prank dad. Nick is just 7 months pregnant." Greg said.

"I can't believe this. I can accept you being gay. But your boyfriend Pregnant. No sir. Come on Jacob." Maria said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Jacob said..

"Look I need to go check on Nick. I'll be right back." Greg said standing and walking out.

**BEDROOM**

Greg stepped into the bedroom and smiled slightly. "You ok?" Greg asked seeing Nick on his side.

"Yeah just got really light headed." Nick said.

"Light headed? You want me to call Dr, Cantwell?" Greg said sitting down and wiping some sweat off of Nick's neck.

"No. I probably just got up a little too fast." Nick said.

"Ok. Well I'm gonna go back out there and see what damage control I can do." Greg said.

"Ok. Me and Maddie will be laying here trying to cool off." Nick said.

"Alright if this happens again we're gonna call Dr. Cantwell." Greg said leaning over Nick and kissing his forehead.

"Ok. Do damage control." Nick said. Greg walked out of the room.

Nick laid his hand on his stomach and smirked. "Ok little bit. You can stop the dramatics now. We have enough drama in the house." Nick said.

**LIVING ROOM**

Greg came out of the bedroom to find his dad sitting on the sofa. "Mom and Papa leave?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. Your mother can't handle having any grandkids. What would the women at the country club think." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Listen if you wanna go be with her I understand." Greg said.

"Gregory I wanna be here with my son. I may not have been the best at being a dad but I wanna try a little now. So tell me what's my grandchild's name gonna be?" Jacob asked.

Greg smirked. "Madison Grace Sanders Stokes. Nick is due in July. Right around the 4th." Greg said. "Pretty name." Jacob said. And for the next 3 hours Greg and his dad got reacquainted

TBC.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Ok i've done my part. Now you guys go and feed my muse. :) Happy NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!_**

**MAY 6****TH**** [10: PM**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE**

Nick was laying on the bed flipping channels when a pain tore through his stomach. "Ow ow. Maddie quit kicking me so hard please." Nick said rubbing his stomach. Just then a knock came at the door and Nick stood up slowly and went to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see his sister Brenda and his mom there.

"Mom!! Brenda!!!" He said hugging em.

"Hey baby. Come on back to the couch Brenda will get the door." Meredith said leading Nick back to the couch.

When he was sitting down Brenda came over and sat beside him. "So how is my niece doing?" Brenda asked. "She's kicking really hard now." Nick said rubbing a particular sore spot on his stomach.

Brenda smirked and laid her hand on his and felt the baby kick. "Nicky you better be careful she may just be a soccer player." Brenda said.

"And how's Daddy doing?" Meredith asked.

"Tired. Sore all over." Nick said adjusting awkwardly on the couch.

"Yeah I think the last 2 weeks of my pregnancy with Nikki I was sore all over." Brenda said.

"That's real assuring Sis." Nick said smirking at her.

**11: PM**

**CSI LABS**

Greg was working with Sara on a case in the lay out room when his phone went off. "Sanders." Greg said.

"Greg it's Brenda.." Brenda said.

"Oh hey. How's it going?" Greg asked.

"Fine. Listen Greg me and mom made a surprise visit." Brenda said.

"That's good. Nick needs to have some company. I know he's slowly going crazy." Greg said smirking.

"Yeah. Greg listen we had to bring Nicky to the emergency room." Brenda said.

"WHAT??" Greg almost shouted.

Sara turned and looked at him worried. "He started having sharp pains in his stomach. Mom thought it would be best to bring him on to the hospital. I figured you would wanna come." Brenda said.

"Yeah of course. Did someone call Dr. Cantwell?" Greg asked.

"Yes the ER Physician called and he's on his way." Brenda said.

"I'll be there as soon as I get someone to cover for me. Tell Nicky I am coming." Greg said.

"And that you love him?" Brenda asked knowingly.

Greg smirked. "Definitely that. Thanks Bye." Greg said hanging up.

"Everything ok?" Sara asked.

"Um I don't know. You got this?" Greg asked.

"Yes go. Call and let me know ok." Sara said.

"Yes Ma'am." With that Greg ran out of the lab.

**11:30 PM**

**DESERT PALMS HOSPITAL**

Meredith was in with Nick and Brenda was sitting in the waiting room. Greg came in and looked at her. "Mama is with him. Dr. Cantwell just arrived and is doing an exam." Brenda said.

Greg nodded. "What happened?" He asked.

"We were talking and he said that he felt like the baby was kicking a soccer ball in his stomach." Brenda said.

Just then Dr. Cantwell came out of the room. "Oh glad you're here Greg. You'll need to be in on this conversation." Dr. Cantwell said. Brenda and Greg followed him back into Nick's room. Nick was laid out on the bed with the hospital gown over him. Greg could see that he has a thin sheet of sweat on his face. Greg walked over took Nick's hand that was shaking.

"Nicky what you felt was a contraction." Dr. Cantwell said.

"Contractions but I just hit 7 months." Nick said looking alarmed.

"I know and that's why we're gonna start you on magnesium sulfate. It'll help stop the contractions." Dr. Cantwell said.

"And if they don't stop?" Meredith asked.

"Then we perform a early Caesarean." Dr. Cantwell said.

"It's too early. She won't make it." Nick said.

"There's a good chance she will make it. She'll just have to be on a ventilator for a little while. Babies are more resilient then we give them credit for." Dr. Cantwell said.

"But for now we're gonna monitor the baby's heart rate and get you on the magnesium sulfate. Ok? Just relax and try to stay calm." Dr. Cantwell said and left the room.

"It's way too soon for her to come." Nick said in tears.

Greg put his other hand on Nick's cheek and rubbed it. "Hey listen. Maddie is just wanting to meet us a little sooner than she needs to. Can't blame her she wants to see all these cool people." Greg said..

"Hey Nicky what are you guys naming the newest bundle of joy?" Brenda asked.

"Madison Grace Sanders-Stokes" Nick said.

"Ohh that's a lovely name." Meredith said.

"We think so. Babe since your mom and sister are here I'm gonna call Grissom and let him know I won't be back . Ok?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. Oh don't forget about your parents. Your dad was supposed to come in the morning and have breakfast." Nick said.

"Ok I'll call em." Greg said leaning over kissing his forehead.

"You 2 keep him out of trouble." Greg said to Meredith and Brenda..

"We will don't you worry." Brenda said.

Greg smirked and walked out of the room and leaned on the door facing. "God help us." Greg said and then walked off.

TBC


	33. chapter 33

**_Here you go. Another chapter. how you like it._**

**MAY 7****TH**** 10: AM**

**DESERT PALMS HOSPITAL**

Nick was laying on the bed peacefully watching the fetal heart monitor. Greg was sitting beside him rubbing his hand. "Did you call your dad?" Nick asked quietly due to his Mom was lying on the couch asleep.

"Yeah. He's taking mom and Papa Olaf to the airport to go home. And then he's gonna come here afterwards. Said he wouldn't miss his granddaughter being born." Greg said.

"I'm glad one of your parents thinks so. Mom called Dad and he's coming as soon as he can reschedule some of docket." Nick said.

"Grissom Sara Catherine and Warrick is gonna come later just before shift." Greg said.

Brenda stepped into the room about that time. "Hey guys." She said.

'Hey Sis. Talk to David?" Nick asked.

"Yeah he said to tell you to keep it together. And that he can only come in July so you better hold that kid in you." Brenda said.

"Tell that to Maddie." Nick said smirking while absently rubbing his stomach.

"Did I hear you mention my grandchild?" Meredith asked sitting up.

"Momma did we wake you?" Nick asked.

"No I was semi awake." Meredith said.

Greg smirked. "You weren't ease dropping were you?" He asked jokingly.

"No. " Meredith said innocently.

Just then Dr. Cantwell came in. "Hey everyone." He said. "Hi Doctor." Was muttered from each of em.

"Well it's decision time." Steve said.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"Guys the baby is in distress. Even tho you haven't felt some of them you have been having contractions. Off and on all night. So that tells me we have a problem. So the question is do we wanna go ahead and do the caesarean or wait a few more days." Steve said. Greg looked at Nick and seen him fighting.

"Well what's safer for Nick and the baby?" Meredith voiced the question.

"Safest thing to do is go ahead and do the Caesarean now. Nick will heal with minimal scarring. As for the baby. She'll be in NICU for a couple of weeks." Steve said.

"What will happen while she's in the NICU?" Brenda asked.

"Most likely it'll only be because of the lung function. She'll have a tube through her nose breathing for her. And we'll be feeding her through a stomach pump." Steve said.

"And Nick?" Greg asked looking at his husband knowing Nick wasn't with them at the moment.

"He'll be going through the surgery awake. We'll give him local anaesthesia. Most likely an epidural. Once the surgery is over we'll bring him back here and give him something to sleep off the rest of the anaesthesia." Steve said.

"Nicky? What do you think about all this?" Greg asked looking at him.

Nick had tears rolling down his cheek. 'It's too soon." Nick said.

"Nick listen to me. Babies 7 months old in womb are an easily 5 lbs. Which is plenty big enough to survive all we'll have to do is give her pure oxygen to get her lungs developed." Steve said.

"Greg? What do you think?" Nick asked.

"I think it'd be best to go ahead and do this. That way she and you will have a better chance of surviving." Greg said.

"Ok let's do it." Nick said nodding.

"Ok. I'll have our anaesthesiologist come up in a while and prep you. If you want to call family and friends now would be the time cause by 3 pm. The newest addition of your family will be here." Steve said smirking at the guys and leaving the room.

"I'm gonna go call your dad. See if he can clear his docket and come on out. Maybe take the corporate Jet." Meredith said.

"Yes I think I'll call David with the update." Brenda said following her mother out of the room.

Greg smirked. "Very smart women." He said turning back to Nick who was near hysterics. "Hey now no crying til after she's born. Ok." Greg said kissing him on the forehead.

"K. Greg when they take her go with her. Don't stay with me ok?" Nick said looking at him.

"I'll do what I can. They probably won't let me go with her into NICU." Greg said.

"Ok." Nick said.

**2: PM**

Nick and Greg had been in formed that the surgery was scheduled for 3 o'clock and that the Anaesthesiologist would be in at 2 to get Nick prepped. Brenda and Meredith had called David and Caleb. Caleb and David were flying out at 1:30 and would be there just at 3. Greg called Grissom and Catherine and they said that the team would be there to meet the new addition. Nick was fidgeting with the blanket nervously. "Babe you nervous?" Greg asked.

"A bit. Aren't you?" Nick asked.

"Yes. But I ain't the one going under the knife." Greg said smirking.

Just then the Anaesthesiologist came in. "Nick Stokes?" He asked.

"Yes." Nick said.

"I'm Dave I'm gonna start you're Epidural." Dave said rolling the tray over next to Nick's bed.

"Ok. Umm can he stay please?" Nick said bashfully.

"Sure he can. He's gonna help hold you so you don't fall off the bed." Dave said smirking.

"Ok." Nick said.

"Ok sit up and turn facing him for me. I want you to lean into him and scoot up so your butt is in the middle of the bed." Dave said. With Greg's help Nick got his legs over the edge of the bed and got settled. Nick leaned into Greg and closed his eyes tight.

"Ok you're just gonna feel some cold that's the betadine. Gonna swab it around." Dave said swabbing the cold liquid over Nick's middle to lower back. Greg had his right hand between their bodies holding Nick's hand keeping his thumb going.

"Ok now a bee sting. Just a numbing agent." Dave said injecting the numbing agent into Nick's back. Nick hissed with the pinch.

"Easy you're ok. I gotcha." Greg said kissing his head.

"Greg after Maddie we ain't having no more." Nick said.

Greg laughed. "Ok." He said.

Dave smirked. "Ok now I'm gonna insert the needle in now. You might feel pressure when you do I want you to push back into it. Ok?" Dave asked. Nick nodded his understanding and gripped Greg's hand tight.

"No breaking fingers there buddy." Greg said lightening the mood. Dave inserted the needle and Greg felt Nick tense.

"Push into it. There you go." Dave said.

Once that was done Dave finished up and pulled the sterile drape from Nick's back. "Ok in about 5 minutes you should be numb from Chest down." Dave said.

"Ok thanks." Nick said.

Greg pulled his legs onto the bed and watched as Nick carefully laid back. Greg smiled at him. "You did good." Greg said kissing him on the lips.

"Glad he let you stay." Nick said.

"Why am I that charming?" Greg asked smirking.

"Yes. And you keep me from thinking the worst." Nick said.

"Babe I wasn't gonna leave you." Greg said kissing him..

**2: 45 PM**

An orderly came in and started rolling Nick out of the his room down the hall. "Ok Mr. Sanders this is where you're gonna get scrubbed and suited up. While you're doing that we're gonna get Mr. Stokes on the table and prep his stomach and get his readings." The Nurse said.

"Ok. Babe I'll see you in a few minutes." Greg said kissing Nick's fore head.

"K. See you in there." Nick said as the wheeled him out of the hall. Greg ran through the scrubbing and got his scrubs on. He came into the OR as Steve and his Nurse were swabbing Nick's stomach.

"Greg just in time for the first cut." Steve said.

Greg smirked at him and came to stand over Nick. "You ok?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. Anxious." Nick said.

"Ok Nick we're fixing to start. Do you feel me touching you?" Steve asked.

"No." Nick said.

"Good.. We're making the first incision now." Steve said.

"Didja your dad get here?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. When Grissom and the gang got here he wasn't in the waiting room with them." Greg said.

"My dad won't be here til after 4." Nick said feeling a lot of tugging.

"Ok fellas guess what." Steve said 3 minutes later.

"She here?" Nick asked emotion in his voice.

"She's here. " Steve said smiling over the curtain.

"Nurse Helen is gonna take her to the NICU where we got Doctors waiting." Steve said.

"Greg. " Nick said pleadingly.

"Nurse Mary take the dad to the NICU while we finish up the other dad's surgery." Steve said smirking.

Greg leaned down and kissed Nick. "Love you so much." Greg said tears streaming down his face.

"Love you too. Go check our daughter out." Nick said. With that Greg left with the nurse.

TBC


	34. Welcome to the world

**_Authors Notes: Here you go all. Hope you like it._**

**4: PM**

**DESERT PALMS -WAITING ROOM**

Catherine, Sara, Warrick, Grissom, Brenda, Meredith along with Caleb David and Jacob Sanders were sitting in the Waiting room waiting on word from Greg. Meredith was beside herself with worry. "What could be taking so long?" Meredith asked.

"Well the baby is a premature. Mite be problems." Grissom said. Everyone just closed their eyes. Just then the door opened and Greg came out smiling.

"Is it here?" Jacob asked.

"She's here." Greg said. The waiting room erupted in cheers and people crying of joy.

"How's Nick?" Caleb asked.

"He's being moved to his own room. They had to keep him in recovery a little longer due to some blood loss. But he's doing better now." Greg said.

"And baby?" Warrick asked.

"She's small. 4 lbs 2 ounces. She's on oxygen in the NICU. So it'll be a few days before anyone can hold her." Greg said.

"Can we see Nick?" Meredith asked.

"Come on I know he ain't sleeping like he should." Greg said walking through the door.

**NICK'S ROOM**

Nick was laying on the bed smiling. Their baby was here in the world. Small but here. He was brought out of his thoughts when Greg looked in on him.. "Hey you want some visitors?" Greg asked.

"Send in the troops." Nick said sitting up wincing.

Greg came over and helped him get adjusted and smirked at him. "Come on in guys." Greg called. Everyone filed in.

Meredith coming right over and hugging Nick. "Oh baby." She cried.

"It's ok mom." Nick said.

"Oh honey these are happy tears." Meredith said.

"Hey Pancho how are you feeling?" Caleb asked touching Nick's arm.

"Sore. But nothing I can't live with." Nick said.

"So I hear we have a goddaughter. So you guys gonna share her name?" Warrick asked.

"Madison Grace Sanders-Stokes." Greg said.

"Oh that's beautiful. Nicky have you seen her?" Brenda asked.

"Just over the drape in the OR. I guess Greg has been with her most of the time." Nick said looking up at him.

"She's gorgeous. Hasn't opened her eyes much but her hair is like Nick's. Can't tell you about the eyes. " Greg said.

"I can't wait to see her." Jacob said.

Nick yawned and smiled. "I'm sorry I guess the nurse gave me something to help me rest." Nick said.

"Oh well we'll go and let you rest." Catherine said.

"Ok. I am sorry. Maybe when you guys come back we'll have Maddie in here or can down and see her." Nick said.

"That'll be good. Get some rest buddy." Warrick said ushering Catherine Sara and Grissom out of the room.

"Me and David are gonna go and call the baby sitter and check on the kids. We'll be back in a little while." Brenda said ushering David out.

"I'll go call your mom Greg. Let her know she's a grandma." Jacob said.

"Good luck with her." Greg said.

Once Jacob left Caleb nudged his wife. "Honey we should go and take care of some phone calls. Least I do and I would like to share a meal with my wife." Caleb said.

"Alright. We'll be back later as well. When we come back we'll take a stroll down to the NICU and see the baby." Meredith said.

"Ok." Nick said hugging her. Caleb and Meredith left leaving Nick and Greg to their selves.

Greg smiled at Nick. "We're dad's now." Greg said stroking Nick's hand.

"I know. Greg I wanna see her." Nick said.

"I know you do. Why don't you get some rest. You've been through a lot today and when you wake up we'll go down and see her." Greg said.

"Only if you crawl in with me. Please." Nick said.

"Sure." Greg said toeing off his shoes and crawling in beside him. "Rest.." Greg said kissing Nick's head.

**6: PM**

**NICK'S ROOM**

Greg woke to voices talking. When he turned he heard his mother talking to someone. He looked over to see Nick still asleep his head facing toward the window. Greg eased himself out of the bed. "But my granddaughter is here somewhere. I wanna see her?" Maria Sanders said.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Greg asked.

"I came to see you and the baby." Maria said.

"Oh really?" Greg asked doubtfully.

"Your dad came back to the hotel so happy and couldn't stop going on about how happy you looked. So it made me realize I need to come see for myself." Maria said.

"She's gorgeous. Nicky hasn't seen her but when he wakes up I'm gonna take him down there and let him see her." Greg said noticing that Nick was moving on the bed.

"Greg I am sorry for my reaction." Maria said.

"Mom come with me into Nick's room I need to check on him." Greg said moving back into the room. Nick was moving uncomfortably in the bed.

"Nicky wake up babe." Greg said running his hand over Nick's head.

"Greg I'm really sore." Nick said.

Greg turned to his mother. "Could you go get the red headed nurse please?" Greg asked turning his attention back to Nick who was trying to get onto his back. Maria and the nurse came in a few minutes later.

"Mr. Stokes I hear you're sore. You want something for the pain?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. But nothing that makes me drowsy I wanna go see my baby." Nick said.

"Well let me give you some medication for the soreness and you can take a ride down there." The nurse said.

"Uh mom. Once Nick gets the medicine we'll likely go down to see our girl. If you wanna stay you can but I don't know how long we'll be." Greg said.

"That's fine. I'll go find your dad and spend some time with him." Maria said.

When she left Nick looked at Greg and smiled. 'She came around?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Ok wanna go see our girl?" Greg asked.

"Most definitely." Nick said adjusting his bed wincing.

**NICU **

Greg pushed Nick into the ward. A nurse came up. "Hi guys. Who you here to see?" She asked.

"Sander-Stokes baby girl." Greg said.

"Ahh yes the precious one. She sure has got our nurses wrapped around her finger. Right this way. Have you been in before now?" She asked.

"I have he hasn't." Greg said indicating Nick.

"Ok. Just so you know she has covers over her eyes. And a breathing tube in her mouth to help build her lungs. The covers are cause her eyes are still sensitive to light. Ready to see her?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Nick said hoarsely.

The nurse lead them to the incubator where the small infant laid . "Here she is. You can reach in the pockets and touch her. Can't hold her just yet. If you need anything I'm Sheila and I'll be on a few more hours." She said leaving the couple to the baby.

Nick was in awe of the baby. "Look at her Greg." Nick said reaching his hand in and rubbing his pinky over Madison's small arm.

"She's here Greg. Our baby girl is here." Nick said.

Greg leaned over and kissed Nick's head. "I know." He said admiring the baby in front of him.

TBC


	35. AUTHOR'S NOT 2

****

**_AUTHOR NOTES_**

****

**_Hi all_**

****

**_It came to my attention that i had some details missing. [thanks mafiaprincess _**

****

**_Ok here we go. _**

**_1st problem was where the Amnio was done. Someone said it was done in an Doctor's Office. Well in this story. The Doctor's Office is in the hospital. So i just wrote as Nick being in the hospital._**

2ND AND LASTLY. It was brought to my attention that the Premie stuff is wrong. Please remember i am 23 yrs old and am single and am not a doctor. This is fiction. I do try to write it close to truth as much as i can but let's faceit Male Pregnancy is not reality.

More updates to come.

Thanks

Jewelbaby


	36. Chapter 36

**MAY 8****TH**** 10: AM**

**DESERT PALMS NICK'S ROOM**

Nick lay awake smiling when Greg got there the next morning. "Hey handsome whatcha smiling about?" Greg asked coming into the room.

"I'm happy." Nick said taking Greg's hand and smiling.

"Good I'm glad. So have they been to check on you yet this morning?" Greg asked sitting on the bed.

"No. Nurse came in bout 5 and gave me some pain medication." Nick said adjusting on the bed.

"I'm glad. Cause I thought me and you mite go down and check on our little one." Greg said.

'Sounds good to me. Is mom and Dad coming?" Nick asked.

"They're getting the nursery ready. But Brenda and David are coming as is my mom and Dad." Greg said.

"I'm glad your mom came around. Maybe you guys can talk a little." Nick said sitting up wincing.

"We'll see. I'm more concerned with getting you and our baby girl home." Greg said kissing Nick.

"Mmmm." Moaned Nick pulling back from the kiss.

"You ok?" Greg asked.

"Yeah just am sore. Really sore muscles are going back to normal and it hurts." Nick said.

"Not to mention the incision on your stomach?" Greg teased.

Nick smirked as David and Brenda knocked. "Come in guys." Greg called.

"Whatcha laughing at little brother?" Brenda asked coming in and kissing his cheek.

"Greg was teasing me." Nick said.

"So where is the newest member of the family?" David asked sitting on the couch in Nick's room.

"They have her in NICU." Greg said.

Just then a nurse came in smiling. "I have a surprise for you." She said walking out. Nick looked at everyone and shrugged. The nurse came in and rolled a bassinet in. "Oh my." Greg said.

"Dr, Cantwell said her lungs are in good health and that you should hold her to get her used to you." The nurse said picking the baby up and placing her in Nick's arms.

Nick took her and smiled through watery eyes. "She's so gorgeous." Nick said smiling down at his daughter.

Greg carefully sat down on the bed and rubbed his finger over Madison's cheek. "She sure is." He said.

Brenda stepped up and smiled. "She looks like you both. She has Greg's face and Nicky's hair." Brenda said.

"She sure is cute." David said looking at the baby over his wife's shoulder.

"Thanks." Nick said.

Greg leaned over and kissed Nick's head. 'Thank you. I love you so much." Greg said in his ear.

**5: PM**

**NICK'S ROOM**

Greg and Nick were laying on the bed watching their daughter take her first bottle. She was almost done when a knock came. "Come in." Greg called.

"Hey everyone decent?" Catherine looked in.

"Yeah come on in guys." Greg said.

Catherine Warrick Grissom and Sara stepped in and gasped at what they saw. "Oh my look at her." Catherine said stepping up next to bed smiling.

"She's gonna be a heart breaker guys." Warrick said.

"Well we know her name. Now she needs to live up to it." Sara said from the foot of the bed. .

"Catherine you wanna hold her?" Nick asked.

"Are you kidding? Yes!!" She exclaimed. Nick gently passed Madison to her. Greg eased down onto the mattress and took Nick's hand.

"Oh she's just so precious." Catherine cooed as she gazed at the baby.

"She better be she has Stokes blood running through her." Warrick said teasingly.

Nick smirked. "Watch it Warrick." He said laughing.

"When are you guys gonna be released?" Grissom asked.

"They said Nick will be released in the morning. As for Baby girl she has to stay for a few days. For some more oxygen." Greg said.

"Yeah we were surprised when the nurse brought her in this morning. But everything is fine with her apparently." Nick said.

"That's wonderful. Come on Cath relinquish her to someone else please." Warrick said.

Catherine sighed. "They say I have to give you up baby girl. Here Uncle Warrick wants you." Catherine said passing Madison to Warrick who smiled at her.

"Ahh now I could get used to this. You guys sure you wanna keep her?" Warrick asked.

"YES!!" Both Nick and Greg said at the same time. Everyone laughed. Madison let out a cry and everyone smiled.

"Seems like someone has had enough of being passed around." Warrick said Catherine took her laying her on Nick's chest.

"It's ok Baby girl." Nick said picking her up and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Well we'll go and let you rest. We'll come back when you guys are home and settled. " Grissom said.

"Ok. But you guys don't have to leave." Nick said taking the bottle from Greg and placing it on Madison's lips.

"Well I need to go see Lindsay before shift... Besides I'm sure you guys want some alone time." Catherine said smirking.

"Thanks. I'll call you when I get him home and get him settled in." Greg said.

"Do that. And in the mean time take care of these two." Warrick said patting Nick's leg.

"Bye guys." Nick said to all of em as they left.

"Did that seem weird?" Greg asked.

"Grissom and Sara? Nah they always are quiet unless it's a case." Nick said. Greg looked at him and smiled. He just watched as Nick fed their daughter her bottle.

Nick looked at him and smiled. "What?" He asked.

"Just watching my two favorite people." Greg said placing a kiss on Nick's lips.

"Your Dada is trying to be romantic Maddie." Nick said.

"Your Daddy is gonna be in trouble." Greg said. Both men were mesmerized by the bundle in Nick's arms. Way into the night.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

_Author Notes: Here we go another chapter. If you want more push the purple button and send me some feedback._

**MAY 15****TH**** 10: AM**

**DESERT PALM HOSPITAL **

Nick had gone home the day after they held Maddie for the first time ever. And now here they were to bring her home. Nick was still real sore inside and Greg had to keep a steady hand on his arm. "Greg do we have everything we need?" Nick asked.

Greg turned to his husband and smiled. "Yes. We have the bag with the outfit in it. As well as the carrier. So we're all set." Greg said squeezing Nick's hand.

"K." Nick said still a little nervous.

Greg walked them into the nursery ward. "Hi we're the Sanders-Stokes. We're supposed to be able to bring our baby girl home." Greg said.

"Oh right the Angel of the ward. Follow me back to a dressing room and I'll bring her to you guys." The nurse said buzzing them into the area.

Greg guided Nick into the room she indicated and sat him down in the Rocking chair. "Alright I'll be right back." She said.

"She said our baby is the Angel of the ward." Nick said.

"I heard." Greg said rubbing Nick's shoulder.

Nick caught his hand and held it and kissed his ring. The band they each wore. "I love you." Nick said.

"I love you too. " Greg said.

Just then the nurse pushed the door open carrying a blanket with the baby in it. "Oh there's our girl." Greg said.

"She's been fed with formula this morning. So you should be good to go." The nurse said easily passing the Baby to Greg.

"Thank you." Nick said.

"When you're ready to go just stop at the desk and sign the papers. They'll be there waiting." The nurse said.

"Alright thank you." Greg said swaying with Maddie in his arms.

"Bye have a good one guys." She said leaving em alone.

"Come on sweet pea let's go see Daddy." Greg said turning and handing her over to Nick.

"Oh there's my Angel. You doing ok?" Nick asked her kissing her head.

"Look at her Greg. She's so gorgeous. I can't believe our bad looks made this sweet thing." Nick said.

"Let's get her dressed so we can get her home." Greg said.

"Ok." Nick said.

**1: PM**

**NICK.GREG'S HOUSE**

Catherine Warrick Brenda Meredith and Lindsay were all getting the nursery ready for the baby. "When did Nicky say they would be home?" Brenda asked.

"Sometime between Noon and 1." Meredith said.

"I hear em." Lindsay said going to the window. Nick and Greg came into the house and was surprised to see the people all in their living room. A big sign above the kitchen door read "WELCOME HOME MADISON." Greg who was holding a sleeping Maddie was smirking as Nick carefully walked into the living room.

"Where's that precious baby?" Catherine asked.

"Right here. Take her so I can get Nick settled on the couch." Greg said. Catherine took the bundle of joy and Greg went over to a very wobbly Nick.

Greg smirked at him. "Come on sit down. " Greg said easing Nick down onto the couch. Nick winced when the incision site pulled a little.

"Yeah man we got some cake in there. And plus that little princess needs to be passed around." Warrick said.

Nick laughed. "Pass her round all ya want." He said.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Catherine and Warrick had left and took Lindsay with them to a friend's house. Meredith went to her room. Brenda went back to the hotel to get David. Leaving Nick and Greg alone in the living room with the newest addition. "We have her all to ourselves Greg." Nick said

"Yes we do. Hey baby girl." Greg said rubbing her fingers.

"Thank you." Nick said emotion in his voice.

"Whatever for?" Greg asked.

"For her. For standing by me and not letting give this up." Nick said tears running down his face.

'Oh Nicky. No thanks needed. Thank you for believing in us." Greg said wiping the tears from Nick's face.

"These danged hormones." Nick said.

Greg laughed and pulled Nicky carefully into his arms. Maddie who was asleep was laid out on Nick's legs and Greg couldn't be happier. Neither of them saw the woman standing in the hallway door smiling at the family.

TBC


	38. Author's Note

Hi All,

I wanna say something. In Life Tony/Gibbs Mpreg I am gonna show Tony to talking to Greg in Miracles. But i failed to notice the dates. So please just ignore those dates. From now there will not be any dates at the top of the chapters. Just how old the baby in the story is.

Thank you

Jennie


	39. Chapter 39

**AUTHOR'S NOTESl: Ok you can stop poking me with the pitchforks now. here is another Chapter. Again thank you to MAFIA Princess. Without her this would be horrible grammar and bad spelling. Please feed bac is welcomed.**

**June 15****th**** [1 month old] 10: AM**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE**

Greg was laying in the bed starring at the ceiling listening to the sound of the people most important people in his life breathing. Maddie was sleeping in her little bassinet on Nick's side of the bed. And Nick was laying on his side facing the said bassinet lightly snoring. Greg rolled over and sat up to go get a bottle ready for Maddie. Nick had her on a good schedule that had her sleeping through the night. Almost. She still woke em up at 2 am and has to have a diaper change and bottle. But Greg is normally at the lab. But today he was gonna make it a great day for Nick seeing as it was Father's Day. Greg was startled when an arm came around his waist and a head was resting on his shoulder. "Hey Sleepy head." Greg said turning around and hugging Nick carefully.

"Hey. Why are you up still. Didn't you just work a double?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. But I couldn't sleep. Besides there's thy guy that I was waiting for." Greg said smirking.

"Oh really? Am I gonna have to beat his ass. Cause it's gonna have to wait about another 4 weeks cause I'm still really tired and sore in my abdomen." Nick said laying his head on Greg's shoulder.

"You're still sore? Maybe we need to go see the doctor." Greg said rubbing Nick's back.

"No I don't wanna go see em. I think it's just that since you went back to work I've been having to pick her up and might've just strained too much." Nick said shrugging.

"Well since I'm here today why don't you take some of the pain pills that Dr, Cantwell gave you and rest. I can take Maddie today. Besides today is Father's day which means you get to rest. Besides you need to rest." Greg said.

Nick smirked. "I need to call dad. And you need to call your dad. And Poppa Olaf." Nick said moaning when he moved the wrong way.

"Ok it's time you got back into bed and rest. Or if nothing else lay on the couch." Greg said as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Nick asked.

"Go get on the couch. I'll grab the door. You got the baby monitor?" Greg asked.

"Yeah right here." Nick said holding up the said monitor.

"Good. Go rest." Greg said making a beeline for the door. He was surprised to see Warrick and Catherine standing there.

"Hey Greggo." Catherine said hugging him.

"Hey guys. What brings you guys by?" Greg asked.

"Came to see our Goddaughter." Warrick said.

Greg smirked and stepped back so they could come in. "Nick's on the couch." Greg said shutting the door and following them into the living.

"Hey guys." Nick said seeing who it was.

"Hey bro. How you feeling?" Warrick asked sitting on the chair across from the couch.

"Sore but pretty good otherwise. Catherine where is Lindz at?" Nick asked.

"My mom took her to the mall. Who would think that a 7 year old needs all those clothes." Catherine said. Greg and Nick laughed.

"You guys just wait. When little bit gets older you'll see." Catherine said.

As if someone called her name Maddie sounded off in the monitor. "Sounds like she's awake." Warrick said.

"I'll go grab her." Greg said pushing up and going to the bedroom.

"So what is the plans for today?" Warrick asked.

"Nothing much. This incision is killing me. I told Greg and he said if it didn't start feeling somewhat better next week we were going back to Cantwell." Nick said.

"Good idea. That could be serious." Catherine said.

"I think I just overdid it a little. Mom and Dad had to get back to Texas. And Greg went back to work all at the same time. So I was left to my own devices of taking care of her." Nick said as Greg came out carrying a fully awake Madison.

"There's the new team member." Catherine said.

Greg handed Maddie off to Catherine. "I'll run get her bottle." Greg said going into the kitchen.

"Oh my you're so gorgeous." Catherine was cooing as Greg was heating up the bottle. Nick smirked and adjusted on the couch trying to take some of the weight off his incision site.

"Here you go Catherine." Greg said handing her the bottle.

"Uncle Warrick you better hold her for a while. She likes you." Catherine said passing the baby to Warrick.

"Hey cutey. What are you doing?" Warrick asked.

After a while of talking Nick let out a yawn and smiled. "Sorry guys. I took pain medication before you got here per Greg's insisting. They're working now." Nick said laying his head back on the couch.

"That's fine. We're gonna go I need to go rest before tonight any ways. Greg wanna take this precious thing?" Warrick asked.

"I'll put her in the nursery for you. Is that ok?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah." Nick said. Catherine walked off into the Nursery.

"So how about once you're back on your feet so to speak. Me and Cath come take the little one and you guys go spend some Husband time together." Warrick said.

"We'll see. I want Nick to rest a little more. Maybe today he can rest." Greg said laying his hand on Nick's thigh.

When Catherine came back out her and Warrick made quick work of getting their stuff together and leaving. "Ok now you are going to the bedroom for a much needed nap." Greg said kissing Nick.

"K." Nick said leaning heavily on Greg.

**10: PM**

Nick was just getting Maddie changed when a knock came to the door. "Wonder who that could be." Nick said picking up Maddie and carried her to the front door. He looked in through the peephole to see Grissom standing there. Opening the door he smirked. "Get lost going to a crime scene?" He asked.

"No. Thought you mite like some company." Grissom said smirking.

"Come on in. We were just gonna get her bottle." Nick said heading to the kitchen for the bottle.

Grissom followed and watched as Nick was having a little trouble dealing with bottle and Baby. "Want me to do something?" Grissom asked.

Nick sighed. "Take her. I forgot Greg told me the bottles were still cooling from being sterilized. I need to fill some up." Nick said.

Grissom got this horrified look on his face Nick seen and laughed. "Griss. She won't bite. Just here take her in your arms support her neck and head." Nick said gently passing Maddie over to Grissom.

"There see not so hard. If Greg can do it. Anyone can." Nick said taking a jibe at his over excited husband.

"Is Greg doing good with everything?" Grissom asked walking over to a barstool and sitting down.

Nick shrugged. "He's good. The first week we were home I didn't do anything except sleep and eat. He told me not to bend over and tear nothing." Nick said

"That's good. I know he's tamer at the lab. How about you. You ok?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah. Just sore and tired. I think another month and I'll be ok." Nick said screwing a lid on one of the bottles.

"Maybe. Don't over do it. If you want to come back you can. But just stay home and bond with this beautiful baby." Grissom said accepting the bottle from Nick and sliding it into Maddie's mouth.

"Thanks. For coming and the advice. Do you mind taking care of her for a few so I can go wipe off. I can't shower due to the stitches." Nick said.

"Not at all. Go get cleaned up." Gil said.

He watched Nick go out of the room and turned back to the baby. "I can't wait til you're old enough. I'm gonna have you scaring your daddies all the time." Grissom said laughing.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

2: PM [8 WEEKS OLD]

Stokes/Sanders House

Nick was in the living room sitting on the couch folding laundry when the phone rang. He grabbed the cordless before it could wake his Husband and their daughter who were both sleeping soundly. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey Baby brother. How are you doing?" Brenda asked.

"Fine. Doing laundry at the moment. I didn't know a baby could go through so many clothes." Nick said.

"How is my niece. I know she must be getting big." Brenda said.

"She is. Since May she's grown 2 inches. And she's fine currently sleeping in dada's arms." Nick said.

"Greg sleeping I take it?" Brenda said.

"Yeah worked a triple. Bad baby snatching case. Turns out the older brother did it." Nick said.

"Gawd. Can't blame him for holding her then." Brenda said.

"Yeah. So what's with the phone call?" Nick asked.

"I needed someone to talk to. Nicky David lost his job yesterday." Brenda said.

"Oh Brenda. What happened?" Nick asked putting down the baby suit his folding.

"He went against his captain cause he told him to arrest a guy cause he was gay." Brenda said.

"Wow. Anything I can do?" Nick asked.

"Tell mom and dad for us?" Brenda asked playfully.

"Sorry you're on your own there." Nick said laughing.

"I know. Listen I don't know what's gonna happen. Dad may offer him a job as security guard at the court house. We need something we have a house payment a car payment and not to mention school for the boys daycare... " Brenda trailed off.

"It'll be ok. Tell you what why don't I pay for a few plane tickets and you guys come see us. Come see your niece and Brothers." Nick said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. It's too much." Brenda said.

"No it's not. I got frequent flyer miles and we'll never use em. So you David and the kids can come. And plus I can see my favorite Niece." Nick said.

"Ok. If you're sure. I mean you just had a baby yourself. Not to mention you're still recovering from the caesarian." Brenda said.

"And I wanna see you. So I'll send the information of the flight to you later ok?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Thank you." Brenda said very emotional.

"You were here for the most important stuff Sis. I'm always here for you. Now give my Niece and nephews hugs from me." Nick said.

"Do the same to Maddie for me. Tell Greg Hi please." Brenda said.

"Will do. I love you sis." Nick said.

"Love you too." She said hanging up.

Nick hung up and about jumped when he heard. "Brenda?" Greg asked.

"Oh Gosh. Make noise or something. Scared me." Nick said.

Greg laughed. "Sorry." Greg said walking into the room and sitting down behind Nick on the couch.

"David lost his job yesterday." Nick said.

"What? How?" Greg asked shocked.

"I guess he stood up for gays and his captain didn't like that." Nick said.

"How's Brenda?" Greg asked.

"Upset." Nick said putting the basket of folded laundry on the floor and leaning back.

"I bet." Greg said.

"I told her I would get them tickets to come to Vegas for a few days. Thought they could stay here. The boys can sleep on the pull out cot out here. Brenda and David in the Guest room with Nikki." Nick said.

"Sounds good to me. Come on there is a little girl who want Daddy to come take a nap with her and Dada." Greg said leading Nick into the bedroom.

NEXT DAY 4: pm

CSI LAB

Nick pushed Maddie's carriage into the lab lobby where Judy smiled. "Hey Nicky. Is this the precious baby I've heard so much about?" She asked.

"It is. This is Madison. Grace." Nick said looking around.

"Aren't you just adorable." Judy said smiling at the baby.

"Is the grave yard shift all out at crime scenes?" Nick asked.

Judy glanced at her chart. "Grissom and Warrick are here. Catherine and Sara are gone. And of course the other daddy to that adorable baby is in DNA." Judy said.

Nick smiled. "Thanks. Say bye to Judy, Maddie." Nick said pushing the stroller through the maze of rooms. He stopped when he heard Grissom and Warrick having a yelling match with Ecklie. Nick made fast work of getting into the break room and getting Maddie out of her stroller and into his lap and giving her a bottle. It felt good to be back in the lab. Even if just for a few hours.

He was startled when Warrick stormed in. "That SOB can't pull this case." He fumed.

"By SOB I take it you mean Ecklie?" Nick asked.

Warrick turned and smiled seeing his friend sitting on the couch. "Hey Bro. When did you get here?" Warrick asked.

"About 15 minutes ago. Figured I better bring her to the lab and let everyone here see her. Greg said he's getting ribbed about being a dad but no pictures." Nick said smirking.

"Well she sure brightens up my day that's for sure." Warrick said smirking at the baby.

"Here hold her while I rinse this bottle out." Nick said passing Maddie to Warrick.

"Come here Baby girl. Come see Uncle Warrick." Warrick said leaning back in his chair and smiling at the baby.

Greg came in and went straight for the coffee not noticing Warrick holding Maddie. He didn't even notice Nick til Nick handed him a cup. "Oh hey. Sorry wasn't paying attention." Greg said smirking.

"More like you're going on Autopilot." Nick said.

"I'm so tired it ain't funny." Greg said.

"I'm right there with you Greg." Warrick said.

"I heard you got into it with Ecklie. He pull the Edelson case?" Greg asked.

"Yeah." Warrick said.

"Greg here is some evidence for you to do on our case." Catherine said coming in.

"Ok I'm on my way." Greg said glancing through the glass walls and deciding no one was watching and gave Nick a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll get the tickets for Brenda and David offline when I get home. Ok? You rest some more." Greg said smirking.

"Yes sir. See ya later." Nick said smirking at his retreating partner.

"Is Jim around?" Nick asked.

"He's talking with Grissom why?" Catherine asked cooing at Maddie.

"I needed to talk to him. Mind watching her?" Nick asked laughing at his question and the look Warrick and Catherine him.

"Never mind I'll be back." Nick said going to find to Jim ask him a favor.

10: PM

NICK/GREG'S HOUSE

Greg came in the house yawning. He looked into the bedroom and found Nick and Maddie sound asleep on the bed. He smirked and went back out to the living room and turned the computer on. He had entered a Male Pregnancy message board and found talking with the people was helpful. When he got online he was surprised to see an email from one of the other guys.

Hey Greg,

Just writing to check in on the baby and the daddy. Gibbs is making me wait on him hand and foot. The baby is a gorgeous thing. Gibbs is mad cause he can't pick her up without me helping him. Oh well I enjoy spending time with her. Well write me back I live for our support group.

Tony.

Greg smirked and hit reply.

Hey Tony,

Nick and Madison are fine. Nick's sister is coming soon and that should be fun. I hear ya re the grouchy thing. Nick ended up making himself more sore cause I had to go to work. I couldn't take 2 weeks off. Well I am gonna go and rest I just worked about 2 shifts straight.

Tell Gibbs and Sasha hi from me.

Greg.

Greg hit send and signed off. He walked into the bed room and crawled into the bed carefully not jostle Maddie. He leaned over and kissed Nick on the head. And promptly kissed Maddie as well and laid on his side and fell asleep.

TBC.

FEED BACK IS WELCOMED.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Notes: Hey All. Here is another Chapter. We're slowly going along. Thanks to my Beta who keeps me on track, FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED. :)**

12 NOON 9 Weeks Old

NICK/GREG 'S HOUSE

Nick and his sister Brenda were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. David Brenda and their kids had gotten into the airport that morning. Since it was an early morning flight for them the kids were all crashed out in the living. Greg was in the den working on the computer with David. Madison she was being held by Brenda who was smirking at her. "Gosh baby girl I can't get over how much you're growing. I can't believe she's 2 months old." Brenda said.

"I know. I go back to work in a couple of weeks. First of August. We gotta start looking for a sitter." Nick said.

"Ain't that kind of soon?" Brenda asked.

"I go to the doctor the 22nd. We're gonna see what he says." Nick said.

"And if he says you need to wait a few more weeks we're gonna wait." Greg said coming in to get some drinks for him and David.

"We'll see." Nick said.

"We'll do it. Cause I don't wanna have to worry about you getting hurt out in the field. If nothing else you can do lab work." Greg said kissing Nick's head.

"See Nicky why make your poor husband worry." Brenda said.

"Yeah Nicky why make me worry more?" Greg said teasing his husband.

Nick just smiled at both of em. "You 2 done?" Nick asked.

"For now." Greg said going back into the den.

"Gosh he's so worried about you." Brenda said.

"Yeah." Nick said looking down.

"Nicky what's wrong?" Brenda asked.

"It's just we've been trying to decide on what to do when I do go back to work." Nick said.

"Ohh the baby sitter problem." Brenda said.

"Yeah. He thinks we should leave her with Catherine Willows' daughter Lindsay. I say she's too young." Nick said.

"How old is she?" Brenda asked.

"10." Nick said.

"Way too young. I wish I lived closer." Brenda said.

"What if I told you that I might have a position for David here in Vegas?" Nick said.

Brenda smirked. "You know it'd never happen." Brenda said.

"Let me just tell you what I know about it. But first let me run get David and Greg." Nick said getting up. He walked into the Den and got the guys to come into the kitchen.

"Ok Nicky we're all here." Greg said sitting down beside Nick. David slipping in beside Brenda.

"Ok David Brenda told me what happened with your job. And I thank you for sticking up for the Gay community." Nick said.

"You know I love you like my own brother Nick." David said wrapping an arm around Brenda.

Nick smirked at him. "Well I may have a solution to some problems we're all having. Now let me just say you 2 don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's just an option." Nick said.

"Spill it Nicky." Greg said rubbing Nick's back.

"I talked to the detective we work with on a regular basis. He said that 2 of the detectives left a few weeks ago." Nick said.

"Are you saying that there is a position here?" Brenda asked.

"Yes. It would be at nights sometimes. But mostly daytime shifts." Nick said.

"Can me and Brenda talk about it?" David asked.

'Absolutely. As I said you 2 don't have to do it. I just thought I'd look at this option for you." Nick said.

"Wait David do you want to do this?" Brenda asked.

"I would like to get out from under your other siblings constant bad mouthing Nick. And I know that it bothers you." David said.

"You're really sure?" Brenda asked.

"Yes. I mean besides I can now teach Greg how to win a fight with a stubborn Stokes." David said grinning.

"HEY!!" Came from both Nick and Brenda.

"Ok. Well Jim Brass said that whenever you want to come talk to him." Nick said.

"Cool. I guess we need to find a way to break it to Meredith and Caleb." David said.

"I think she would be fine with it. Mom is worried about Nick." Brenda said.

"Oh sheesh what is this worry about Nick month?" Nick asked.

"Yes." All 3 other adults answered.

Just then Greg's phone buzzed on his hip. "Sanders." He said.

"Ok Griss I'll be there in about 30 minutes." Greg said. After another few minutes Greg hung up.

"Case?" Nick asked.

"Yeah Grissom need all Lab Technicians in the lab." Greg said.

"What kind of case?" David asked.

"I don't know. Probably something high profile." Greg said.

"While you're gone me and Brenda will Email mom and dad let them know of the plans." Nick said.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna go change." Greg said standing and heading into the bedroom Greg was taking his shirt off when he saw Nick come into the bedroom holding Maddie.

"You ok to work?" Nick asked.

"I'm gonna have to be." Greg said.

"Greg..." Nick said but was cut off when Greg kissed him.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Go share the good news with your parents. And spend time with your niece and nephews." Greg said.

"Not to mention making sure this girl gets her daily dose of bottles." Nick said.

"Of course. Princess Maddie needs to be treated like royalty." Greg said bending down and kissing the baby's head.

"As long as you're ok. I know when you get off from work you take over the baby duty..." Nick said.

"Which I love. Nicky stop worrying." Greg said framing Nick's face.

"Listen to me. I am ok. Tired? Yes. But I am happy. I have a beautiful daughter that I am in love with. And I got a guy who I love with my whole heart. So stop worrying." Greg said leaning in and kissing Nick passionately. Maddie fussing made em both smirk.

"I need to go. You rest. Ok?" Greg said kissing Nick again and then leaning down and kissing Madison's head.

"Be good baby girl." Greg said going out of the bedroom. Nick was right behind him.

"Brenda David I'll see you when I get home. If you're asleep and I wake you up please forgive me before hand." Greg said.

"No worries. I am Was a cops wife for a few years. I am used to the hours." Brenda said.

"Ok then. I'm going before Grissom sends a search team for me." Greg said.

"Be careful out there." Nick said.

"Will do. Bye." Greg said closing the door behind him.

Brenda smiled. "You're worried." She said.

"Yeah I am. He hasn't slept in 2 days. He's done 2 doubles the last week." Nick said sighing.

"He'll be fine. He's got you and Maddie to come home to." Brenda said.

"I know. I just still worry." Nick said.

**4: PM**

**CSI LAB**

Nick and David came into the building looking for Brass. "Nick?" Warrick asked coming to them.

"Hey War." Nick said smiling accepting the handshake and easy man hug.

"Hey man. Is that my godchild?" Warrick asked squatting in front of the stroller.

"Sure is." Nick said smirking at his friend.

"Hey pretty girl. How's my girl doing?" Warrick asked.

"Warrick you remember my brother in law David Miller." Nick said.

"Yeah hey man. Good to see you again. Nick told me about you losing your job. Sorry to hear that man." Warrick said.

"Yeah thanks. But my Brother here has me an interview here with a Detective Jim Brass." David said smiling.

"That's cool. I believe Brass is at P D interrogating a suspect. But I know a certain DNA Tech who would like to see you guys." Warrick said.

"Bad case?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Politician murdered. Under sheriff wanted only Greg to process the evidence. He's halfway through and we still have more coming in." Warrick said.

"Warrick can you take David to P D to wait on Brass?" Nick asked.

"Sure. Come man follow me." Warrick said leading David away.

Nick headed towards the DNA lab when he was stopped by Catherine and Grissom. "Nicky!" Catherine said.

"Hey guys." Nick said inwardly wanting to get to Greg.

"Hey there gorgeous girl. Are you being good for your Daddies?" Catherine asked.

"What brings you here?" Grissom asked.

"My brother in law David has an interview with the chief and Brass. I thought while he's at the interview me and Maddie could come and see everyone for a little while." Nick said.

"Well I am glad you did. I was wondering when I was gonna get to see this pretty thing." Catherine said rubbing the babies cheek.

"Are you guys busy at the moment?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to do paper work in my office. Catherine are you busy?" Grissom asked.

"Just gonna go make phone calls. Why?" Catherine asked Nick.

"Would you like to take your Goddaughter for a few minutes. I really wanna check on Greg. He looked so out of it when he left earlier. Warrick said you guys got a big case and he's slammed." Nick said.

"Go me and Maddie will make some phone calls in the layout room." Catherine said.

"Thanks. Her bottle is in the diaper bag." Nick said heading down the hall.

When he walked into the DNA lab Greg had his eyes in the microscope looking at a sample.

"Nothing is ready yet." He said.

"Good I didn't drop nothing off." Nick said.

Greg looked and smiled. "Hey Nicky. What brings you here?" Greg said.

"David had an interview with the Chief of Police and Jim. So I thought me and Maddie could come and see everyone." Nick said sitting down on the rolling the stool.

"And..." Greg pressed smiling.

"And check on you. I was worried when you left earlier." Nick said.

"I know you were. Like I said I'm fine. Hey how'd the Email to your folks go?" Greg asked.

"I guess fine. Brenda sent it. Now we just wait." Nick said as Sara came in.

"Greg you have the results back on the hair and nail scrapings?" She asked.

"No I don't." Greg said.

"Well get cracking. We need this processed so we can get this Son of a bitch." Sara said.

"Ok. I can only go as fast the machine let's me. Give me 20 minutes tops." Greg said.

Nick noticed the glare Sara sent Greg and nodded her approval and left. "Geez. Has everyone been riding you?" Nick asked.

"No more than usual." Greg said.

"You sure. I can talk with Grissom." Nick said.

"No. As much as I love you and thank you for the offer. But no this is just something I'll handle." Greg said turning to Nick.

"Ok. Listen I'm gonna go and get Maddie and wait for David in the truck. Call me on your dinner break?" Nick asked.

"Definitely." Greg said making the sign for I love you to Nick who returned it.

**8: PM**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE:**

Nick was laying on the bed feeding Maddie when his cell rang. "Hello." He said adjusting Maddie and her bottle.

"Hey." Greg said.

"Hey you. How's it going?" Nick asked.

"Fine. Still swamped but I got Grissom to give me an hour to eat and speak with you. I'm done eating." Greg said.

"Yeah. What did you eat. I don't remember you taking anything." Nick said.

"I got me some chips and cookies from the vending machine. So how's baby girl doing?" Greg asked.

"She's fine. Oddly enough she's finishing her bottle." Nick said.

"Yeah? That's cool." Greg said.

"Did Sara ever come off her high horse?" Nick asked.

"Yeah some. You know how it goes. I've gotten some of the same flack from you and Warrick when the case was highly intense." Greg said.

"Yeah can I say I'm sorry for that?" Nick asked smiling.

"You can but I had already forgiven you. Hey how did David's interview go?" Greg asked.

"Fine. He said that Chief and Brass seemed pleased with him." Nick said.

"That's good. Did Brenda get an Email back from your folks?" Greg asked seeing Sara come into the break room and sit down to eat her snack.

"Yeah. They're thrilled to have Brenda and David here in Vegas. Said that it gives em more reasons to come see us all. Course we're still demanded to come to Christmas." Nick said.

"Of course. Listen I'm gonna go and get back to work. Hopefully I can get out of here by 9 in the morning." Greg said.

"Ok. Well we both love you." Nick said.

"I love you both too. Get some rest." Greg said.

"Yes sir. Bye." Nick said hanging up.

"Your papa is gonna work himself to death." Nick said kissing the infants head.

**Next Day 8:AM**

**NICK/GREG'S HOUSE:**

Greg walked into the house to find it really quiet. He walked into the bedroom and smiled seeing Nick on his side with Maddie on the bed in Nick's arms. "My two favorite people." He whispered crawling in behind Nick and wound his arm over Nick and laid his hand on Maddie's foot. This is what he wanted to do all night long. Greg kissed Nick's shoulder and fell asleep.

TBC


End file.
